Last Night On Earth
by Miss Armstrong Snape
Summary: Severus y Hermione tienen misiones que cumplir y más de una batalla que luchar. Estarán lejos, pero a la vez más cerca que nunca, poniendo a prueba su indestructible amor y fortaleza. Segunda Parte de "Don't Let Me Down".
1. Capítulo 1: Stay The Night

**Disclaimer**_: Cada uno de los personajes presentes en esta historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, y a ella se deben estas maravillosas creaciones. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, el curso que toma cada uno de estos personajes durante ella, y alguna que otra cosita._

Queridos y queridas lectoras. Después de aproximadamente cuatro meses de espera, he llegado con la segunda parte de Don't Let Me Down, la historia de Severus y Hermione.

El título y algunas cosas muy particulares pero esenciales de la historia están basadas en la canción de Green Day del mismo nombre del álbum "21st Century Breakdown"

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night On Earth.<strong>

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_

**Capítulo I: Stay the night.**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando las monótonas casas que seguían con un aspecto apagado, a pesar del resplandor que ejercía por todo los alrededores del poblado. Algunos niños jugaban en la adoquinada calle, casi aferrados a la sombra que las casas lograban brindar, tratando de evitar que los rayos del sol llegasen directamente hacia sus cuerpos. A esa hora de la tarde, el calor comenzaba a ser insoportable. Los niños vestían sudaderas y pantalones cortos muy ligeros, las madres que conversaban, y algunas adolescentes, ocupaban faldas y vestidos floreados que parecían resaltar entre toda la calle. Desde un pasaje lejano, apareció una muchacha que vestía un vestido verdoso pálido. No lograba vislumbrarse ni su rostro ni su cabello, ni nada desde su vientre hacia arriba; aún con aquel calor, la muchacha usaba una capa blanca que no permitía que la gente pudiera contemplar su rostro. Caminaba lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados, como si temiera de algo, o como si estuviera perdida. Se detuvo frente a la casa que tenía señalado el número 16. Tocó lo puerta con la mano temblorosa y esperó.

Severus estaba sentado en el sofá de su salón, con muchas misiones en práctica: dejar de pensar en ella, hallar la forma de distraerse, y por último, tratar de aminorar el calor que había en el ambiente sin que las personas que estaban afuera lo notaran. No sabía qué hora marcaba el reloj, pero parecía que el calor no tenía intenciones de marcharse hasta varias horas más. Y según los días pasados, parecía que no tenía intenciones de irse pronto. Pasó sus manos por su cabello negro y largo tratando de despejarse, no lograba controlarse, no lograba apartar de sus pensamientos quien lo había llenado de alegría los últimos meses. Había aprovechado al máximo el tiempo con ella, antes de que todo se derrumbara. Todo estaba acabado, no tenía nuevas esperanzas, y todo por no haber sido sincero con ella, porque no podía. No podía permitirse tal insensatez, sabiendo que podría poner en riesgo tanto a ella como a sus amigos. No tenía más opción que recordar el pasado, y asegurarse a sí mismo que debía continuar por ella y por la promesa de Dumbledore respecto a Harry Potter, sin eso, su vida no tendría sentido, y él, para asegurarse de la felicidad y protección de Hermione estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, era capaz de hacerlo aún con el corazón en añicos. Sus ojos castaños se perpetuaban en la retina; sus sonrosados labios lograban inmiscuirse en los suyos; sus palabras de cariño se filtraban en sus oídos; el olor de su cabello persistía dentro de él. Sus gestos, su dulzura, su alegría estaban inmortalizados en sus recuerdos, y no había forma de dejarlos ir. Toda la esencia de su ser se había instalado en Severus, y estaba resuelto a no irse, y prácticamente a atormentarlo todo el tiempo.

Sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Maldijo por lo bajo, convenciéndose de que sería alguien del vecindario, alguno de los niños jugando, o algún grupo predicando creencias u ofreciendo productos de cualquier tipo. Se levantó de todas formas, y fue directamente hacia la puerta. Vestía únicamente pantalón y camisa negra ya que el calor no le permitía usar su habitual capa. Abrió la puerta, y lo primero que encontró, fueron unos brillantes ojos ocultos bajo una capa blanca. Creyendo que era el reflejo de los ojos de Hermione, que estaban fijos en él desde que había abandonado Hogwarts, pestañeó unas cuantas veces, pero nada cambió. Observó mejor, y pudo ver que bajo la capa blanca, la persona lucía un traje verdoso pálido en forma de vestido.

-¿Hermione, eres tú?—Musitó con conmoción.

La muchacha apartó unos cuantos centímetros la capucha de su cabeza, para dejar ver su rostro, a modo de comprobación. Éste se apartó de la puerta, dejándola entrar, y ella lo hizo enseguida. La observó unos momentos, y luego cerró la puerta. Hermione se quitó la capa, dejándose ver completamente. Su vestido verdoso tenía mangas cortas, se le ajustaba muy bien al cuerpo, y resaltaba en su hermosa piel... Pero su rostro era lo que resaltaba por sobre todo: Estaba pálido, triste, sus ojos brillaban, mas no de la misma forma que él solía ver, sino que brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos rojos. Sus labios rosados, ahora casi pálidos, temblaban, permitiendo ver que en cualquier momento estallaría. Pronto se lanzó a los brazos de Severus dando un sonoro gemido. Comenzó a llorar en su hombro desconsoladamente. Él la cobijó con sus brazos, sintiéndola después de mucho tiempo, y haciéndole sentir a ella que él ya estaba con ella para poder ayudarla y consolarla. Ella se aferró a él de una forma que le hizo saber a Severus lo mucho que lo había necesitado, lo mucho que lo había extrañado y todo lo que había sufrido estando sin él.

-Te… te extrañé… tanto—Le dijo entre sollozos.

Severus le acarició el cabello, sabiendo que aquella era una forma de relajarla, algo que siempre le había funcionado en las muchas veces que había estado en su despacho, abrazados y en silencio cuando algo sucedía. Sentía que volvía a la vida, volvía a respirar conscientemente, por necesidad.

-Yo te he extrañado tanto, de la forma más horrible, que no sabía cómo continuar adelante.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver. Temía no encontrarte aquí—Murmuró luego de unos minutos, cuando ya había logrado acompasar sus gimoteos, mientras trataba de retirar el rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas.—No sabes cuánto agradezco haberte encontrado… estuve determinada a asegurarme a mí misma que no nos veríamos más… pero no me vi capaz.

Su voz aún era débil, sus ojos cristalinos mostraban lo muy afectada que ella se encontraba, e hizo que el corazón de Severus comenzara a recomponerse, pero hacerse añicos al instante de manera sucesiva. Empezaba a sentir que el estado de ánimo de la castaña, dependía en parte por lo que había pasado en el colegio, en junio.

-¿Cómo lograste venir aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione tomó aire, y lo miró tratando de buscar bien las palabras para poder expresarse, sin que se viera interrumpida por una oleada de emociones que la harían flaquear nuevamente.

-Tuve que modificarles la memoria a mis padres… y se fueron a vivir a Australia con la idea de que no tienen hija, y que serán felices instalándose allá.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Necesito protegerlos. Voldemort querrá buscarlos a ellos y a los padres de Ron porque… no… no volveré el próximo curso.

-¿No lo harás?

-Tengo que acompañar a Harry. No puedo abandonarlo en este momento. No puede estar solo.

-¿Potter debe hacer algo importante?

-Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo.

-Está bien.

A pesar de que le interesaba mucho saber qué planes tenía Potter entre manos, comprendía totalmente a Hermione que se lo ocultara, pues él había hecho lo mismo con ella, pero las situaciones dieron un vuelco generando un brusco final entre los dos… o al menos Severus creyó que había sido el final. La presencia de la castaña decía lo contrario.

-P… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La pregunta que él tanto había temido, ya había sido formulada. Sintió una angustia, ya que haría que el trato que ella había adoptado con él, cambiara de forma rotunda. Y lo que menos quería era que las cosas en ese momento se tornaran negras, otra vez.

-_Debía_ hacerlo—Enfatizó—. Draco Malfoy nunca podría haber llevado a cabo la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado.

-¿Hiciste el Juramento Inquebrantable con la madre de Malfoy?

-Sí, lo hice. Esa es una de las razones por las que… tuve que asesinar a Dumbledore.

-¿"Tuviste"? ¿Aquello fue un deber más que una traición?

-Yo nunca habría sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore si no hubiera sido de máxima necesidad. —Dijo, mientras sentía un dejo de decepción, pues nunca pensó que Hermione podría dudar de la enorme lealtad que sentía hacia Dumbledore.

-Dices que lo de Malfoy fue una de las razones. ¿Hay más?—Severus asintió- ¿Cuáles otras?

-Yo creo que… no sería apropiado que lo sepas.

-Severus, por favor. —Suplicó con voz débil.

-Dumbledore me lo pidió.

-¿Qué?

- Me lo pidió porque sabía del plan de Malfoy, y porque prefería que lo yo matara antes que él. Es demasiado joven.

- ¿Y qué importaba eso? ¡Él es malo de todas maneras!

-No, no lo es del todo. Estaba obligado a hacerlo, porque sino, lo pagaría él también, como su padre. A…-Y luego Severus frenó en seco, como si no quisiera que algo se le escapara demás.

-Hay algo más. Dímelo.

-Hermione…

-Me pediste todo el tiempo que confiara en ti y lo hice, a pesar de que Harry se me vino encima luego que le contara la verdad. Creo que ya merezco oír de tu boca algo más que peticiones de confianza.

Severus permaneció mudo, sin poder decir palabra. Estaba conmocionado, como una de las pocas veces en su vida. Tener que divisar el dolor del alma de Hermione a través de sus ojos, un poco de decepción, malestar, y un profundo sentimiento de soledad debido a que sus padres ya no eran precisamente sus padres. Hermione se acomodó la capa y abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse.

-No. No te vayas… por favor—Suplicó. —No lo hagas, Hermione. Prometo responder todo lo que quieras mientras yo pueda hacerlo, pero por favor, no me dejes de esa forma.

Hermione no se volvió a Severus enseguida, sino que esperó unos minutos, hasta que él comenzó a hablar, obviando con todas sus entrañas el dolor que se había instalado en la voz del hombre.

-Él se iba a morir—Confesó. Pronto Hermione giró, para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-. Fue maldecido por un anillo, lo que le redujo la vida hasta un año después de aquel suceso. Fue lo único que pude hacer.

-¿Lo único que pudiste hacer de qué?

-De paralizar la maldición. Era muy potente y se había apoderado de gran parte de Dumbledore cuando llegué a ayudarlo. Aprovechó su pronta muerte para que fuera más fácil de realizarse la misión de Malfoy.

Hermione pensó por un momento que podría haber sido el horrocrux que Harry le había contando, pero ella no quería pedirle más detalles a Severus, por miedo a que él pudiera enterarse de algo que no debía.

-Nunca quisiste hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Nunca. Pero se lo prometí a él, y se lo juré a Narcissa.

-¿Ésta es toda la verdad?

- Ésta es la verdad por la que siempre te pedí que creyeras en mí.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Si fueras más específica, creo que podría responderte todo lo que quieras.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Severus se dirigió hasta la sala de estar seguido de Hermione, quien pudo observar que aquella no variaba mucho el estilo respecto a su espacio en Hogwarts. Las paredes ocupadas por estantes, estaban llenas de libros, de todos los tamaños, anchuras, principalmente de cuero negro, azul y carmesí. Había una que otra ruma de viejos diarios, rollos de pergaminos, y montones de cartas en los espacios que dejaban los libros más pequeños. Había un gran diván viejo, sillones que parecían algo destartalados, una mesita central que poseía pergaminos amarillentos que tal vez se databan ahí dese hacía varios días, incluso semanas junto a una pluma negra en su respectivo tintero, además de dos libros, uno encima del otro. Frente al diván viejo se podía apreciar una vieja chimenea que no tenía uso hacía un tiempo. No había rastro de cenizas, solo algunos papeles arrugados y tirados dentro de ella. Arriba se podían apreciar unos cuantos candelabros, una jarra con agua y un vaso sucio.

-Se vienen tiempos más que difíciles.—Dijo echándose con algo de tranquilidad al diván—El Señor Tenebroso está a punto de inmiscuirse por completo en el ministerio y así controlar todas las fuentes que le lleven a Potter.—Estiró una mano a Hermione para que ésta se sentara a su lado.

-¿Sabes si planea alguna emboscada para Harry o algo?—La muchacha obedeció sentándose de lado para poder observarlo fijamente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y puedes decirme algo?

- Planea ir por él el día que abandone la casa de sus tíos.

-Lo mismo que Ron me contó al menos. Nosotros iremos días antes de su cumpleaños a buscarlo…

- Y tú y algunos más se transformarán en Potter.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?—Inquirió desconfiada.

-Tú no le vas a decir nada de esto a nadie. —Ordenó—Ojalá ni siquiera a la Señorita Weasley.

-Como tú digas.

-Yo… le di la idea a Mundungus Fletcher.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Tú hiciste eso?

-Aunque nadie lo sabe, y ni siquiera podrían aceptarlo, yo aún soy parte de la Orden y aún pretendo proteger a Harry Potter.

-Oh, Severus. ¿Se supone que debes estar al tanto, para que Voldemort no esté en guardia?

-Él siempre estará en guardia, pero no. Lo hago para tenerlo al tanto de todas las cosas, y cosas verídicas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Lo haces para que él se entere dónde estará Harry de verdad? ¿Cómo es posible?—Inquirió con un poco de desentendimiento e indignación

-Hermione, cálmate. Se supone que yo debo darle la información correcta para que no desconfíe de mí. Cree que yo soy más fiel y más empedernido de Mortífago que miembro de la Orden del Fénix

-No lo entiendo.

-Él debe confiar en mí, debo darle información correcta, en algunas cosas, respecto a Potter, para que él pueda hacerlo sin problemas, para así tener información para poder protegerlo.

Luego de unos segundos analizando las palabras de Severus, ella asintió.

-Sí, supongo que entiendo. Es lo más sensato—Terminó por aceptar- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Qué cosa, Hermione?

-¿Por qué lo proteges? Me dijiste una vez que lo haces por la madre de Harry y también por mí. —Le recordó.

-Si, eso es cierto

-¿Todavía la amas?—Le preguntó ella con inocencia. Parecía que no le importaba si la respuesta fuera afirmativa o negativa de igual manera. Aquello le sorprendió. Hace algunos meses atrás ellos habían hablado acerca de Lily, mas nunca ella se atrevió a preguntarle a Severus qué era lo que actualmente sentía por la madre de Harry.

-No sabría decirte con exactitud si ya no la amo por completo.—Le confesó—Yo estuve más de veinte años enamorada de ella y es casi imposible que eso pase—Agregó como excusándose—. Pero yo creo que le tengo mucho cariño, sobre todo por lo que he estado haciendo todos estos años, y… ahora también lo hago por ti, para que seas feliz, estés a salvo y lo estés con tus amigos. Al pensar muy bien en esto… sé que te amo más que a nadie en ese mundo y como nunca lo he hecho. Eres mi razón de vivir y luchar. Eres lo más importante.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en lo que no dijeron palabra. Al cabo de eso, Severus tomó la mano de Hermione y la ubicó en su propia mejilla. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro suavemente sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los negros de él, se sentían perdidos uno dentro del otro, hipnotizados, dominados. Luego la besó suavemente, disfrutando cada instante mientras sus labios tomaban nuevamente posesión de él, reviviendo la locura, la dicha, el amor que con cada beso sentía.

-Te amo—Le dijo ella en un hilo de voz apoyando su frente en el mentón de Severus.

-Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, Hermione.—Tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que ella pudiera mirarlo—Eres lo más importante de mi vida, y ahora eres tú otra razón más para no desistir en esto. Estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo ahora, porque yo tenía el temor de que no iba a poder estar contigo hasta que todo hubiera acabado.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos se tornaron alegres a pesar de estar inundados en lágrimas. Por fin se interrumpía ese enorme período de momentos malos y tristes. Estaba cansada de llorar, sufrir, pensar. Al menos ahora había dejado de extrañar a Severus, sus besos, su cariño.

-Tengo calor—Dijo instantes después, despejándose el rostro con su mano, sujetando su melena castaña—pero sueño es lo que más tengo.

-Vamos a dormir entonces.—Ambos se levantaron del diván.

-Eso sería estupendo. Una siesta y después me despiertas para no irme tan tarde.

-No. Quédate.

-Amor…

Severus se sintió maravillado al oír esa palabra de su boca.

-No te vayas hoy. Quédate conmigo, no tienes que volver a casa ¿o sí?

-Tengo que irme a casa de Ron… pero en un par de días más.

-Vamos, quédate.— Severus la notó incómoda—Amor, yo no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Hermione se ruborizó, pero al instante se tranquilizó.

-Es extraño para mí porque… bueno, antes era el colegio, y siempre debíamos volver o estar preocupados de que alguien apareciera.

-Aquí solo podríamos preocuparnos, en menor cantidad, de lo último. No te vayas hoy—Insistió—, quédate conmigo.

-¡Está bien! Me quedaré. —Afirmó.

Severus la abrazó tan entusiasmado que la levantó en el aire.

-No pensaba que te alegraría tanto.

-¿Cómo que no? Pensaste muy mal, Hermione, muy mal.

- Bueno, seamos felices por este par de días.

-Y después de esto no lo seremos hasta que acabemos con todo.

-Y seamos felices sobre todo, porque ya no eres mi profesor.

-Qué pena. Voy extrañar verte con la mano levantada en todas mis clases.

-Pesado.

-No me llames así. ¿Crees que es antipático que me encante verte tan desesperada por contestar?

-No, aunque te burles de la condición que es igual a la tuya.

-Bueno, mi querida Hermione. ¿Vamos a dormir, o no?

-¡Sí! Casi lo había olvidado. Tengo tanto sueño, estoy tan cansada porque me he sentido tan mal…

-Que necesitas reponerte, y estaré a tu lado para acompañarte.

-Gracias.

-Sígueme—Musitó luego, tomando de su mano, y llevándola hasta su dormitorio. Entraron en él aún con sus manos entrelazadas. La recámara de Severus era muy parecida al despacho que tenía en Hogwarts, pero por el calor no era para nada fría, y era un poco más oscura debido a las paredes negras. Tenía una cama grande con acolchado gris vetusto. Una mesita de luz a un lado, y al otro un escritorio. Un pulcro armario antiguo, una ventana tapada por cortinas oscuras y un gran estante con libros, aunque un poco más pequeño que los que se podían apreciar en la sala de estar.

Hermione se recostó en la cama una vez que él la haya instado a hacerlo.

-Duerme cariño—Susurró haciendo él lo mismo-. Olvídate de todo lo malo.

La castaña cruzó un brazo en el pecho de Severus y se acomodó para dormir.

-Te… amo…

Él le besó la frente y se acomodó para él poder descasar también, dándose cuenta que ella había sido suficiente distracción para haber reducido un poco el calor que había en el ambiente. Cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad, como no lo hacía en muchos días, y dejó que su mente alejara malos recuerdos, horribles suposiciones, y que sus miedos se fueran de su ser para que lo dejaran ser feliz el tiempo que pasaría con ella, para olvidar todo lo que vendría a futuro, todo lo que tendrían que luchar ambos para poder volver a verse, en aquella oportunidad para quererse en tranquilidad, sin tener que ocultarse del resto, o al menos no vivir con el temor de que alguien se entere de su relación. Al pensarlo le resultaba un camino tan largo, pero no tan largo como el camino que le había resultado la muerte de Lily 16 años atrás. Sabía que nunca terminaría aquel eterno viaje, en el cual apareció un atajo que lo condujo a Hermione. Esta Guerra era la única posibilidad que tenía para remediar todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida, para cumplir la palabra que le había dado a Dumbledore, el honor que merecía Lily por haber dado su vida por Potter, para poder luchar por su propia felicidad ahora que tenía a Hermione, para darse una nueva oportunidad, a para que la gente se diera cuenta que él merecía una nueva oportunidad.


	2. Capítulo 2: My beating heart belongs

Hola! Quiero empezar diciendo que estoy muy agradecida de todas las maravillosas personas que han continuado con la historia! Y bienvenidas las nuevas seguidoras! Espero que esta segunda parte sea de su agrado.

Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de críticas mientras sean constructivas y no sean insultos!

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo con el cursi de Snape ajaja. Beso a todas! Muchas fuerzas para la película final de HP! Yo la veré el jueves y estoy hecha un atado de nervios!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: My beating heart belongs to you.<strong>

-Pero cómo… no es posible… ¿Por qué?—Oyó Severus a una distancia considerable.-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MIENTES! ¡NO! No, no, no…- Ahora parecía un gemido que estaba pegado a su oreja.

Abrió los ojos instantáneamente, como si supiera muy bien de qué se trataba. Vio a Hermione pálida, con un sudor frío que le recorría tanto la frente como su pecho; negaba con la cabeza, hacía muecas de sufrimiento y estaba inquieta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Hermione—Murmuró mientras la agarraba de los brazos.—Hermione, amor, despierta—Insistió. La tomó de las muñecas al no recibir respuesta, y la sentó, luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hermione, despierta. —Repitió obteniendo, ahora, respuesta.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad y soltó un suspiro en forma de gemido. Lo miró fijamente, y por un momento fue con temor e hizo un gesto de querer alejarse de él.

-¿Amor, qué te sucede?—

Hermione por segunda vez se lanzó a llorar en sus brazos.

-Hermione, dime qué pasó.

-No puedo dejar de soñar con… el día en que Dumbledore murió, tengo la impresión de que sueño con lo que vio Harry… te veo… asesinándolo, es horrible.

Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas.

-Lo siento…

-No puedo seguir durmiendo, me siento muy mal.—Musitó en un hilo de voz.

-Quédate tranquila. Yo estaré contigo, así que puedes descansar aquí de todas formas si no quieres dormir.

-Gracias, amor. No sé qué habría sido de mí este tiempo sola.

-Yo estaré contigo cada vez que lo necesites.

-Mentira. No lo estarás.

Severus enmudeció, sabiendo que la afirmación que Hermione hacía era verdadera.

-Lo estaré mientras pueda, pero siempre estaré contigo porque mi corazón te pertenece, y es algo que siempre estará contigo cuando… cuando no lo estemos físicamente.

Luego de unos segundos, ella sonrió conmovida.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, Severus. Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser así, de esa forma. ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Lo sé, ¿pero sabes que yo te amo más?

-No, no lo sabía.

-Te amo tanto, que tú no puedes imaginártelo, y yo hace 6 años no me lo podría haber imaginado.

-Conmigo eres una persona que nunca habrías deseado ser, algo que ni siquiera te habrías imaginado. ¿Aún siguen sin desagradarte los cambios?

-Para nada. Aunque a veces sea un poco ridículo como me comporte contigo, como adolescente, por ejemplo

-No eres ridículo—Le interrumpió ella.

-¿Acaso no es ridículo que un hombre de mi edad se comporte casi como un adolescente? ¡Y una persona como yo es el colmo!

-Bueno, si es en la privacidad de su hogar o despacho… ¿No?- Respondió graciosa.

- Señorita sabelotodo ha respondido—Bufó.

-¿Es que no tengo razón?

-¿Quieres tenerla siempre? ¿Y que te la reconozca siempre?—Dijo algo cortante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? Te volviste raro

-No soportas que te trate como lo hacía antes.

-Por supuesto que no. Hace muchos meses que no me hablas así.

-¿Habrá sido porque te volviste mi enamorada, o qué?

-¿O porque te enamoraste?

-¡Ah! Es por lo que has dicho tú.

-¡Oh!

-¡Insufrible Sabelotodo!

- ¿Y qué? El Príncipe Mestizo la ama de todas formas, ¿no? Aunque no le reconoció los méritos en todos estos años.

-Ya sé que es tarde, no estamos en Hogwarts y no eres mi alumna.

-¿Pero?

-Pero te voy a dar los puntos que debí darte en estos seis años.

-Aunque no sirva, veamos si habrían servido para sacar la copa todos los años.

-Uf, menos mal que no lo hice.

-Vamos, dilo.

-¿Unos dos mil trescientos puntos?

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín, Severus!

-5 puntos por cada respuesta en mis clases durante los seis años, más las clases que te di en tercer año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También 10 puntos por haber realizado las pociones siempre a la perfección, lo mismo con los ataques y defensa. Y algunos puntos más extra.

-Me has dejado perpleja.

-No puedo creerlo—Bromeó él

-No me dabas los puntos que merecía, además de todo lo que tenías contra mí y mis amigos, por estrategia. Todo por querer que tu casa sacara la Copa.

-Sí, probablemente sí.

Hermione sonrió

-Hogwarts no será lo mismo de antes. Me faltarás tú…- Le dijo después.- ¿Cómo te atreves a abandonarme de esa forma, dejándome inmerso en ineptitud?

-Te dejaré sin insufrible sabelotodo, pero ¿Ginny, Luna? Algunos de Ravenclaw… ¿Los de tu casa?

-La señorita Weasley y Lovegood… tal vez. De Ravenclaw... sí. ¡De mi casa! La mayoría son unos corruptos, ineptos de la calaña de Crabbe o Goyle. Hay buenos, sí. Me apena admitirlo frente a ti, pero debes saber lo mucho que me harás falta en Hogwarts.

-Es lo mejor. Harry no debe estar solo. Además… con Voldemort controlando todo, sobre todo a mí, que soy su amiga… sería más arriesgado para los dos.

-Duele decirlo, pero es mejor que vayas, que no regreses a Hogwarts, no soportaría verte sufriendo frente a mis ojos.

-En ese caso deberías hacerte responsable de mi desaparición y me escondes en tu despacho.

-No es mala idea.

-Pero me sentiría una inútil no haciendo algo por la situación. Lo mejor es que esté con Harry.

-Tu deber como amiga es estar ahí—Corrigió él.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué sucedió finalmente con Potter? ¿Es posible que me odie más? ¿Se enojó contigo?

-Se molestó mucho porque era el único que no sabía de lo nuestro… se sentía traicionado por parte de todos, de su mejor amigo, de su novia, de sus mejores amigas… Me dijo que nunca había puesto en duda mis decisiones, por muy absurdas que parezcan, él entiende que esté enamorada… pero le es imposible asumir que sea contigo, pues tenía concebido que eras un murciélago sin sentimientos.

-Oh, tremendo halago. Pero, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, ya sabe toda la verdad, pero por supuesto no sabe que… aún estamos juntos. Cuando terminó el sexto año… yo sentía que todo había acabado entre los dos, y así se lo manifesté a Harry.

-Será mejor que omitas estos días entonces.

-Al menos para Harry que es el más vulnerable.

-¿Y Weasley?

-Él entiende la idea de que no eres malo, pero tampoco se va a colocar de nuestro lado justificando tus acciones. Y no quiero que lo haga tampoco.

-Subestimé demasiado a Weasley.

-No te creas, creo que hasta un cierto punto lo subestimabas con asertividad… pero desde que le comenzó a gustar Luna que se volvió más sensato y fue posible que me entendiera.

-Tienes suerte de tener amigos así. A decir verdad, te los mereces, ni más ni menos, ellos te dan todo lo que necesitas.

-Y yo tengo suerte de tenerte a ti también… me das todo lo que necesito y lo que no sabía que necesitaba.

Lo besó con ternura. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y entretuvo sus manos jugando con el largo y despeinado cabello de Severus. Él ubicó una mano en su cintura mientras la otra le acariciaba sus brazos descubiertos. En ese instante ambos sintieron que el calor se tornaba insoportable. Hermione imaginaba de qué se trataba pero no se veía capaz de actuar y tampoco esperaba que Severus lo hiciera. Él no hizo mucho para cambiar la situación, sabía que Hermione no estaba en las condiciones emocionales para dejar que sus cuerpos se dejaran llevar, y quería respetar eso a toda costa. Su piel era tan suave, su aroma lo volvía loco, sus labios pedían más, pero ambos no avanzaban más y él se veía capaz de permanecer de esa forma con ella indefinidamente. El hecho de que ella estuviera con él en ese instante era un verdadero regalo, era lo único que deseaba, y nada más, sólo tenerla con él. Sus labios seguían fusionándose, jugando, bailando entre ellos, al mismo tiempo sentía una sensación que quizás nunca había sentido, era una especie de relajación el sentir como los dedos finos de Hermione se inmiscuían en su cabello, le acariciaba la cabeza, le alborotaba el pelo, utilizando aquel método como de distracción a su nerviosismo. Sus labios decidieron recorrer sus mejillas sonrosadas, bajar hasta su cuello, en el cual estaba grandiosamente concentrado el aroma de su cuerpo, donde se sentía la temperatura corporal, y donde le causaban a ella un leve pero agradable cosquilleo; luego sus labios terminarían su recorrido volviendo a la hermosa boca de Hermione para un último beso antes de que Hermione se acomodara para poder descansar en el pecho de Severus.

-Tu casa es insoportable con el calor.

-Lo sé—Musitó—.El verano ha sido muy caluroso, sobre todo esta semana. —Le acarició los cabellos y la frente que estaba húmeda de un tibio sudor.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Pronto se oyó un ruido desconocido.

-Hermione, ¿tienes hambre?—

Ella rió al darse cuenta que su estómago rugía de hambre.

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Te propongo que te des una ducha mientras yo preparo algo de comer.

-Está bien, ¿pero qué ropa me coloco? No traje ropa pues no tenía pensado quedarme.

-Supongo que no te molestará utilizar uno de mis pijamas para dormir. Quizás alguna camisa, no sé. Puedes buscar en mi ropero a lo que salgas.

Ella le sonrió con gracia.

-No tengo ningún problema en tratar de parecerme a ti.

Él se levantó y luego ella lo imitó. Salieron de la habitación y justo al frente había una puerta vieja y oscura. Entraron en el baño que hacía un enorme contraste con el ambiente que había en el resto de la casa. Estaba mucho más fresco.

-Allí tienes las toallas.-Dijo señalándolas colgadas en la percha junto a la bañera. Luego agitó su varita— Tomaremos prestado el champú de la señora de al lado, la cual no conozco y no me interesa conocer tampoco.

-¡Severus!

-No estoy robando, claramente voy a devolver el champú después que lo termines de utilizar. —Le besó la frente con dedicación. —Ahora iré a preparar algo delicioso para mi pequeña hambrienta.

Salió y cerró la puerta del baño tras sí. Fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a buscar apresuradamente algo que le sirviera para cocinar. Usualmente durante el verano no solía comprar demasiadas cosas para comer, pues se la pasaba solo, y entre sus quehaceres no le daba hambre, pero mientras Hermione estuviera allí, tendría que estar provisionado para que después no se terminara debilitando aún más por hambre. Estaba agradeciendo para sus adentros por haber encontrado un poco de arroz, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Por la ventana de la cocina se podía ver que el vecindario se había vuelto un objetivo lejano para el sol, debían ser las siete de la tarde, pues aún se oían los niños afuera. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta escuchó cómo Hermione echó a correr el agua en la ducha. Abrió abruptamente la puerta de entrada.

-Severus—Saludó una mujer bajo una capa negra que le cubría el rostro.

-¿Narcissa?—Dijo con incredulidad y un dejo de molestia.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Por cortesía le invitó a pasar, aunque no era muy prudente hacerlo estando Hermione allí.

—Toma asiento. ¿Deseas algo de beber?

-Un vaso de agua estará bien, gracias. —Dijo sacándose la capa y dejando ver su rostro sonrosado por el calor.

Severus se dirigió a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua de la llave. Volvió a la sala de estar y se lo entregó a Narcissa. Luego se sentó frente a ella, en el diván.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Severus, no había tenido la oportunidad de venir antes para hablar personalmente contigo.

Él asintió, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba.

-Te voy a estar eternamente agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi hijo, Draco.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, yo te lo prometí y lo iba a cumplir independientemente de haber hecho o no el Juramento Inquebrantable. Era mi deber hacerlo, pues conozco a Draco, y sé muy bien que él nunca sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, por lo menos en estos momentos.

-Él aún está muy conmocionado. Debo reconocer que para nosotros ha sido bastante chocante la muerte de Dumbledore… si él lo hubiese matado, Draco… no sé, se habría vuelto loco.

-Pero no fue así, y ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de acatar las reglas del Señor Tenebroso tal cual las propone.

Del baño se oyó un estruendo, un golpe.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Dijo ella levantándose del sofá. –Severus, ¿hay alguien en casa?

-Voy a pedirte que te retires ahora mismo, Narcissa. —Musitó levantándose.- Lo lamento. Podemos continuar esta conversación en otro momento. —Agregó guiándola a la puerta con un brazo de manera apresurada.

Narcissa lo observaba extrañada, sin poder entender lo que ocurría. A lo que Severus cerró la puerta se dirigió corriendo al baño.

-¿Hermione?—Dijo en el instante en que entró. El agua de la ducha seguía corriendo, y se oía como usualmente se oye cuando el agua cae en un cuerpo, pero mucho más fuerte. Severus corrió la cortina del baño y encontró a Hermione tendida en la bañera con la cabeza colgando del borde de ésta. Estaba desnuda, inmóvil, pálida. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, y una hilera de agua viajaba desde su cabello castaño mojado, lo mismo con sus piernas, a las que le llegaba el chorro de agua directamente. Severus sintió una presión en el pecho, y lo primero que hizo, fue intentar despertarla. Como lo hacía cada vez que a Hermione le ocurría algo, tomó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a llamar su nombre, pero ella no respondía.

_-¡Enervate!—_Exclamó apuntándola con su varita, aún sabiendo que no daría resultado. Se dio vuelta para cerrar la llave de agua y luego se inclinó para tratar de levantar a Hermione. Nunca, jamás tenía como opción utilizar la magia para transportarla, pues Hermione no era un objeto como para querer simplificar las cosas, ahorrar tiempo y energía. Pasó una mano por su espalda y la otra detrás de sus rodillas, así pudo levantarla de la bañera para llevarla directamente hacia su habitación. Con el pie empujó ambas puertas, la del baño y la de su cuarto. Depositó a Hermione en la cama aún desnuda y con el cuerpo húmedo y el pelo goteando, pálida, sin reaccionar. Volvió al baño en busca de una toalla y de regreso, comenzó a quitarle el agua del cuerpo con rapidez, pero aún así con delicadeza. En las costillas tenía rastros de moretones, lo mismo en sus piernas, muslos y brazos, alguno que otro rasguño y cicatrices en distintas partes de cuerpo, de seguro ocasionadas en los diferentes sucesos vividos con Potter en busca de la destrucción del Señor Tenebroso. Su cuerpo era tan bello, hermoso, perfecto, perfecto para él, pero la razón por la cual tenía la fortuna de poder admirarlo no le era oportuna. Sus manos se escurrían junto a la toalla por sus brazos, sus pechos formados, pequeños pero contorneados, al igual que su cintura, su abdomen, hermoso, sedoso. A lo que hubo acabado, fue a su ropero y sacó el primer pijama que encontró. Era uno totalmente gris, de género, que no tenía mucho uso. Le colocó primero la parte de abajo, y luego delicadamente le colocó la parte de arriba, poniendo cuidado en su cabeza. Después se dispuso a quitarle la mayor cantidad de agua a su pelo, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que la toalla se tornaba color rosa. Severus llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Hermione, le acarició suavemente y la sacó para comprobar que estaba sangrando. Rápidamente dio vuelta a Hermione para que su nuca quedara a la vista. En medio de las raíces de su cabello podía apreciarse un pequeño corte del cual salía sangre. Se alejó de Hermione y fue directamente a un gabinete que tenía junto al pasillo, donde guardaba algunas pociones e ingredientes. Sacó dos frasquitos, uno de color verde que tenía contenido un líquido cristalino, y una botella magenta que tenía un solución del mismo color. De vuelta en su habitación, abrió la botellita verde y echó dos gotitas del líquido en la herida, la cual comenzó a cicatrizar enseguida. Dio vuelta el cuerpo de Hermione, pasó un brazo por su espalda para poder sostenerla, y vertió todo el contenido magenta en su boca. Esperó unos cuantos minutos en los que se suponía que tenía que bajar la poción hacia el organismo, y luego abrió la cama para acostarla allí. La cubrió con las mantas a pesar del latente calor que había, pues Hermione estaba heladísima. Hizo aparecer una silla frente a la cama y se sentó para esperar a que la muchacha despertara. Sentía que el corazón le latía en la garganta, en la frente, en la sien, en las orejas. Le perturbaba ver a Hermione así. No sabía por qué se encontraba de tal manera. Cuando la encontró desmayada en el pasadizo secreto de Hogwarts, la razón fue el frío. Aquí hubo un desmayo y un golpe de cabeza, dos razones para hacer temer a Severus, dos razones para preocuparlo, dos razones más para no querer separarse de ella nunca más.


	3. Capítulo 3: Thank you girl

Hola queridos! Espero que estén muy bien, y que aquellas que están de vacaciones, estén disfrutándolo al máximo; yo lo estoy haciendo.

Quiero insistir en agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido de ustedes. No se imaginan cuánto me alegra.

**Jazmín**, querida amiga, este capítulo va dedicado a ti! Gracias por tu apoyo y tu amistad! Algún día te haré un HermioneHarry jijijijij =)

Mucho cariños, readers!

**Miss Armstrong Snape.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo III: Thank You Girl.<span>**

No tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estaba perdido. Durmió un rato, dio vueltas por la habitación, se volvió a sentar, se aseguró de los estados vitales de la castaña, se paseó por la habitación nuevamente, el calor ya había disminuido. Luego pensó que Hermione querría comer algo a lo que despertara, por lo que fue a la cocina a continuar con su interrumpida misión. Tenía arroz, encontró algunas verduras para acompañarlo, y también un pedazo de carne de pollo, el cual aliñó con un poco de licor. Cuando fue tiempo de dejar cocer el arroz y el pollo, sin necesidad de intervención, fue rápidamente a su habitación para ver si Hermione había despertado. Mas no fue así. Estaba recostada, tapada, con los ojos cerrados, un poco pálida. Su respiración era evidente. Eso lo tranquilizaba, y mucho. La comida estaba lista. Fue a la sala de estar, tomó el vaso que había utilizado Narcissa y lo dejó en la cocina, lo lavó. Ordenó un poco el desastre que había entre los sillones, sobre la mesa de centro, llena de papeles, pergaminos. La chimenea se llenó de más basura. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared. Era casi medianoche. Al mirar por la ventana, vio que todo estaba tranquilo, al menos en las afueras de su casa, ya no habían niños jugando. A lo lejos se veía un grupo de chicos conversando, fumando, y, quizás, bebiendo. Cerró bien la cortina. Fue al baño. Con su varita secó el agua que había en el piso, devolvió el champú a donde pertenecía, esperando vagamente que la vecina no haya notado su extraña ausencia. Se lavó la cara. El agua fría fue un gran alivio en su acalorado rostro. Recogió la ropa que Hermione había dejado sobre un viejo taburete. Y fue en ese instante cuando sintió que ella lo llamaba.

Con su ropa en mano, fue rápidamente hacia su habitación, y la dejó encima del mueble del ropero. Ella estaba tratando de sentarse en la cama, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el pelo algo alborotado.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado—Suspiró él, con serenidad.

-Q… ¿Qué sucedió? No recuerdo nada…

Se sentó en la mitad de la cama, quedando lo suficientemente cerca de Hermione como para tomar su mano.

-Te desmayaste mientras te duchabas. Te golpeaste la cabeza con la bañera y quedaste inconsciente.

-¿Qué?

-Hermione, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?—Inquirió preocupado —No te has alimentado bien, tienes algún problema… no hay que tomarse a la ligera este desmayo.

-No me he sentido bien en semanas. En casa de mis padres comía, pero no mucho. La preocupación no me lo permitía.

-¿Y cuando tus papás se fueron? ¿Se fueron hoy?

-No, el lunes.

-No me digas que no has comido en estos tres días…

-No, claro que no. Si he comido.

-¿Entonces?

-Me han dado dolores de cabeza desde la pelea con los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, quizás por alguna caída que tuve. A lo mejor estoy más sensible a ellas desde lo que me hizo Parkinson.

-¿Pero no hiciste que te revisaran en Enfermería?

-Sí, si me revisaron, y no encontraron nada… todo vino después. Dolores de cabeza, nada más.

-Y no te estás alimentando bien.

-Apuesto a que tú tampoco te alimentas bien viviendo solo—Reprochó ella.

-Tienes razón, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ello, tú no. Además que has pasado por un período muy duro.

-Me siento horrible… la cabeza…-Se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Con cuidado. Te hiciste una incisión por el golpe en la bañera. Te puse un poco de Díctamo para curártela.

-¿Estaba sangrando?

-Sí.

-Dios mío.

-Hermione, me preocupé mucho. Estaba en la sala de estar, y de repente sentí un ruido, te vine a ver y estabas tirada en la bañera… no reaccionabas.

-Lo siento, amor. A ti siempre te toca la peor parte. Ya pareces mi enfermero personal. —Dijo tratando de reanimarlo.

-Me siento muy afortunado de estar contigo cuando suceden estas cosas. Imagina que te hubieras desmayado en tu casa, sola…

-Menos mal que no fue así. Gracias, mi amor.

Él le sonrió. Luego se levantó de la cama y fue al gabinete que había en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar. Sacó otro frasquito, de un color esmeralda, y regresó a la habitación.

-Tómate esto, cariño. —Le indicó.—Solo hasta la mitad.

-¿Para qué es?

-Para tus dolores de cabeza, te reanimará un poco.

Abrió el frasquito y bebió. Al quedar en la mitad, lo volvió cerrar y lo dejó en la mesita de luz que había al lado de la cama.

- Estoy seguro que el no haberte alimentado bien es el origen de todos tus males, y las secuelas que dejó Parkinson son el agravante.

-¿Por qué?

-Quizás si no fueras tan sensible a los golpes desde aquella vez, tu situación no habría sido tan compleja.

-Tienes razón.

-Por eso mismo, te traeré la cena que preparé mientras esperaba que despertaras.

-Está bien—Dijo ella—Pero necesito que me abraces antes de que lo hagas.

Él sonrió nuevamente y se acercó a la muchacha, quien estiraba sus brazos para poder recibirlo. Al sentirla en los suyos, sintió una enorme tranquilidad. Era maravilloso que ella estuviera con él ahora, era casi irreal que fuera ella quien estaba acostada en su cama, pidiendo un abrazo… a quien le traería algo de comer… quien le había hecho tanta falta, pero ya estaba con él. Pensó que se sentía agradecido de que ella ya haya despertado, pues no se imaginaba qué habría sido de él si Hermione hubiera tardado más horas en despertar. Fue algo de locos, tenerla con él, y de pronto, ella ya estaba en peligro, pero para Severus no existía nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por ella.

-Gracias—Susurró ella.

-Gracias a ti, por estar conmigo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. Allí, calentó la comida con la varita. Sacó dos platos y le sirvió una porción de arroz y una presa de pollo a cada una. En la bandeja que invocó con su varita, dejó los platos, colocó los cubiertos, dos vasos con zumo de uva, servilletas y una hermosa amapola blanca. Tomó la bandeja y volvió al dormitorio. Hermione estaba echada, observando con la mirada perdida. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Severus, se acomodó a un lado de la cama para poder darle espacio a él y a la bandeja que cargaba.

-Esto se ve delicioso… y huele delicioso—Murmuró sonriente.

-Eso está muy bien, que se te abra el apetito.

Dejó la bandeja al centro de la cama, y se sentó.

-¡Oh!—Exclamó ella al ver la flor. —Qué linda. Gracias.

La tomó y la dejó a un lado de la cama. Él asintió. Luego sacó el plato que le correspondía, y acercó la bandeja hacia Hermione, quien comenzó a comer al instante.

-Dios mío, cocinas muy bien. Creo que nunca había comido algo preparado por ti, ¿no es así?

-Primera vez, las otras veces fueron ayuda de los Elfos.

-Ya lo creo. Está delicioso.

-Supongo que tiene que ver porque soy profesor de Pociones.

-De hecho.

Ambos se miraron. Luego continuaron comiendo en silencio.

-Cuando te desmayaste… estaba Narcissa en casa.

-¿Narcissa Malfoy?—Inquirió extrañada.

-Sí. Vino a agradecerme lo que hice por su hijo.

-Qué sería de Draco sin su madre…-Bufó ella.

-Probablemente estaría loco. Si hubiera matado a Dumbledore, de seguro Draco no lo habría podido afrontar bien… no lo habría soportado.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-Malfoy estuvo todo el año fingiendo que podía hacer las cosas solo, que las podía hacer bien, mas lo único que consiguió fue quedar mal ante Potter, quien desconfiaba con asertividad. Lo que pasó con Katie Bell, por ejemplo. Con eso trató de hacerme creer que también podría llevar a cabo la segunda parte.— Severus negó—Él nunca podría haberlo hecho. Nadie a su edad sería capaz. Si Potter quisiera matarme… no podría hacerlo.

-¿Y tú cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu propio amigo?

-A veces me pregunto cómo pude… A pesar de que yo sabía que Albus iba a morir pronto de todas maneras, ¿quién era yo para adelantarlo todo? Pero debía ser así. Creo que era mejor que lo haya matado yo, a que lo haya matado otro Mortífago.

-Seguro que sí… Harry me dijo, obviamente malinterpretando, que…Dumbledore te pidió que por favor…

-Lo matara. Me pidió que lo hiciera, que no dudara. Le reclamé muchas veces por lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Matarlo a él! Nunca me lo habría imaginado. Pero supongo que haberlo hecho me benefició de muchas formas: Cumplí la palabra que le di a Dumbledore, también a Narcissa, evité que alguien más lo hiciera, y eso permitió reafirmar mi posición como Mortífago.

-¿Has visto a Voldemort?

-No, pero es muy probable que tenga que reunirme muy pronto con él.

-¿De verdad no lo has visto?

-No, desde que escapé de Hogwarts, he estado en aquí, tal como el Señor Tenebroso lo pidió.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Severus yo… tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

-Cuando supe que tú asesinaste a Dumbledore… enloquecí, no lo podía creer. No podía creer en ti. Ginny me dijo que sí lo hiciera, porque alguien debía hacerlo, y a mí me correspondía de sobremanera…pero no pude—Hermione comenzó a llorar—Fui a tu despacho, quería verte, quería encontrarte allí, triste por la muerte de Dumbledore, sin nada que ocultar, que me dijeras que no habías sido tú… pero no fue así, tú te habías ido…

Severus estaba sombrío, escuchando atentamente lo que Hermione relataba.

-Después de eso me dormí, Ginny me dio una poción para dormir sin soñar, y no desperté en un día… a lo que desperté y recordé todo, me sentí tan decepcionada, traicionada que tenía ganas de no saber nada más de ti. Me habías mentido, me habías usado. Creí que solo habías pedido que confiara en ti para no tener que volver a disculparte conmigo, y así yo seguiría contigo sin más. Con ese pensamiento di todo por acabado, me convencí que nunca más te volvería a ver… pero aún te amaba. Ginny no creyó mucho en lo que le dije. Y Dobby tampoco.

-¿Dobby?

-A lo que desperté fui a las cocinas a comer algo, pues aún era muy temprano. Y él se acercó a mí para preguntarme cómo estaba, pues me había llevado a mi habitación… yo me había quedado dormida afuera de tu despacho junto a Ginny.

Severus se sintió horrible… lleno de culpa. Recién ahora podía ver reflejada toda la tristeza y el sufrimiento que sintió Hermione luego de lo ocurrido. La imaginaba desesperada, llorando, Ginny Weasley tratando de contenerla, sentada en el corredor de su despacho… despertando, recordando todo, se imaginaba su cara llena de ira al pensar en él… ahora por fin podía imaginarse correctamente lo que rondó su mente la mayor parte de las últimas semanas.

-Él me dijo que él creía en ti, que no pensaba que tú eras malo, y que si Dumbledore confiaba tanto en ti, era por alguna razón… y él nunca iba a poner en duda lo que el director pedía. También me dijo que yo estaba muy mal al pensar que me mentiste, que me traicionaste… y muy mal en no creer en ti. Quizás Dobby no sabía lo que tú y Dumbledore traían entre manos… pero aún así confiaba en ti. Y eso hizo que yo volviera a confiar en ti. Era muy obvio, más que obvio que tú debías hacerlo, pues yo sabía del Juramento que hiciste con Narcissa Malfoy, pero me dolió que no me lo dijeras.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Era muy arriesgado. No habrías sido capaz de no decirle a nadie. Esta vez no se trataba de un asunto de confianza… pero si tus amigas se hubieran enterado… si Weasley se hubiera enterado… eso habría sido más peligroso que ninguna otra cosa. Habrías metido en un tremendo lío a tus amigos, y ellos ya tenían suficiente con mentirle a Potter.

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo más que bien, respaldo tu decisión… pero necesitaba decirte que… no pude cumplir lo que te prometí.

-En un principio, Hermione–Corrigió Severus—. Sinceramente, no me esperaba que lo hicieras desde el primer momento. Me imagino que fue muy duro enterarse que Dumbledore estaba muerto, un golpe emocional atroz…

-Horrible.

-Entonces era esperable que no reaccionaras bien; si tú no lo entendías, menos lo iban a hacer tus amigos, quienes tendrían muchas más dudas que tú, dudas que ni tú podías responder, y que te llevarían a desconfiar.

-Y fue así. Pero por alguna razón, en fondo de mi ser, sabía que yo estaba mal, que debía confiar en ti. Y Dobby me convenció… ¿Él te conoce, cierto?

-Sí. Es un buen elfo, sabe de sus derechos. Nunca podría esperar que los otros elfos me preguntaran cosas o escucharas mis divagaciones.

-¿Y Dobby escuchaba tus divagaciones? ¿Escuchaba cuando decías, "O si la amo, la amo, ¿me ama? ¿Me ama o ama a Weasley? ¿Qué sabes tú, Dobby?"

Severus sonrió.

-Hermione, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué decidiste venir?

Ella lo observó, retomando la seriedad.

-Desde que dejé Hogwarts que me estuve repitiendo a mí misma que no te volvería a ver, tratando de comenzar a superarlo. Que debía ser así, pues mi lugar ahora era con Harry. A pesar que todo este tiempo estuve mal, y que mis papás estaban muy preocupados por mí, yo nunca les dije nada.—Los ojos de la castaña volvieron a enaguarse—. Pero sabía que no podría resistir mucho más… menos cuando tomé la determinación de modificarles la memoria y enviarlos a Australia. Yo iba a estar sola, te iba a necesitar más que nunca, así que una vez más abusé de la amabilidad de Dobby y lo mandé a llamar. Le pregunté donde vivías, me trajo un día de noche, cuando nadie pudiera vernos aparecer. Después de eso regresé a casa, y no aguanté más estar sola, sabiendo dónde vivías, teniendo la posibilidad de verte y poder saber toda la verdad. Así que después de hacerme la loca toda la mañana, dando vueltas por las calles, decidí venir a verte. Me aparecí junto a la casa abandonada que hay en la calle de al frente.—Luego, en el rostro de la castaña se dibujó una sonrisa con algo de suficiencia—En realidad usé a Dobby para asegurarme del lugar para aparecerme, porque en Hogwarts me enteré que vivías en la calle la Hilandera.

-¿Cómo?

-Averiguando sobre el Príncipe Mestizo… Bueno, sobre otra cosa, pero encontré la foto de tu padres recién casados. Allí salía que vivían en la calle la Hilandera, en las afueras de un sector industrial de Manchester.

-Eres astuta hasta geográficamente…

-Es necesario, ¿no?

-Gracias, Hermione. Gracias por venir. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de tenerte.

-No, amor. Gracias a ti por recibirme, salvarme, cuidarme, protegerme, quererme, entenderme, escucharme…

Él no se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente no podía. Ella sonrió.

-¿Quieres un poco más?—Le preguntó Severus, minutos después, señalando su plato.

-No, estoy bien así. Lo que sí te aceptaría sería más zumo.

-Muy bien.

Severus se levantó y llevó consigo la bandeja. Fue a la cocina y la dejó en el mesón. Agitó su varita, y estas empezaron a levitar hacia el lavaplatos; tomó la jarra de zumo y volvió a la habitación. Hermione no se había movido de su lugar, le llenó su vaso de zumo, ella lo bebió. Agradeció.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor. Ya no tengo hambre, mejoró mi ánimo, y la cabeza ya no me bombea tanto como antes.

-Me alegro.

-¿De casualidad tienes poción para dormir sin soñar?

-Debería. ¿Quieres un poco? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Severus fue una vez más al gabinete y buscó la poción que Hermione solicitó. La de color púrpura.

-Aquí tienes, amor. —Le ofreció.

-Gracias. —Hermione recibió el pequeño frasco—Ahora haz el favor de ponerte pijama, y luego de eso, te acuestas a dormir conmigo.

Él volvió a sonreír, y obedeció como quien no odia recibir órdenes, menos de una mujer.

La muchacha comenzó a ordenar, muy concentrada, las pocas mantas que poseía la cama a causa de las agradables temperaturas que siempre rondaban en las noche de verano, en el entretanto que Severus se colocaba el pijama. Hermione no tenía intenciones de verlo, no por ahora, y ya cuando estaba acostada, mirando el vaso que había junto a la cama, le saltó una duda que no tardó en sonrojarla. Sí, era muy obvio, pero no iba a reprimir el preguntarle.

-Severus—Musitó.

Él le respondió con un balbuceo, y luego apareció frente a la cama, ya vestido con un pijama negro bastante simple. La miró a los ojos, y no hizo falta que ella hablara para que él pudiera notar su incomodidad.

-Granger está sonrojada, avergonzada. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Tú me… me acostaste, me vestiste…-Soltó atropelladamente.

Severus soltó una risa con algo muy parecido al encanto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Sí, de hecho te saqué de la ducha, te vestí y te acosté, mi amor—La miró fijamente a los ojos—.Soy yo, no deberías sentirte avergonzada. Y si por tu desesperada mente ronda la duda de si hice algo más de lo que debía…

-No, yo no…

-No, Hermione. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, de qué avergonzarte. No conmigo. —Le aseguró con tranquilidad, sonriendo, pero dejando notar su absoluta seriedad frente al tema—Eres muy ilusa al pensar eso… o quizás no tú, sino una pequeña parte de tu alterada mente.

Le besó la frente.

-Tranquilízate.

Ella sonrió, aún un poco sonrojada. Y Severus aprovechó la oportunidad para meterse en la cama.

-Eres hermosa. Hermosa cuando sonríes, cuando te sonrojas, te avergüenzas, cuando duermes… No sabes lo afortunado que me siento. Yo creo que ni con Felix Felices me sentiría igual.

-Cierto—Masculló—, gracias por la poción. Nos ayudó muchísimo. Harry nos había dejado la suya, así que los cuatro tuvimos suficiente para sobrevivir un par de horas, en las cuales todos los hechizos y maldiciones nos pasaban rozando.

-Al menos les pude contribuir de manera indirecta.

La castaña rodeó el cuello de Severus con sus brazos sonriendo ampliamente.

-Te amo, mi amor—Susurró—. Gracias por todo.

Él sentía sus brazos rodear su cuello, su cuerpo junto al de ella, incluso podía percibir los latidos de su corazón, muy acelerados, llenos de regocijo. Sus ojos castaños inundaban toda su vista, y lo hizo perderse en ellos durante varios momentos. Sus palabras, su afecto, parecía música de ensueño, su aroma lo embelesaba. Por un momento temió estar en un dulce sueño, del cual, a lo que despertara, le haría dar cuenta de su horrible soledad. Pero no. Sus labios que acababan de hacer contacto con los de él, solo hicieron confirmar la realidad de todo este asunto, aunque más bien podrían haber aumentado la incertidumbre de la realidad. No, no. Ella estaba con él. Hermione había ido para estar con él, porque lo necesitaba, porque él también la necesitaba. Si aquella felicidad que vivían era muy injusta respecto a la infelicidad y miedo que vivían miles de familias por el aumento del poder de Voldemort, sinceramente eso era lo que menos importaba. En aquellos momentos solo se preocupaban de su propio bienestar y su propia felicidad, pues todo ello duraría mientras estuvieran juntos. Luego de eso, ya no importaba la felicidad ni el bienestar, solo encontrar el camino para destruir a quien nunca había conocido ni lo uno ni lo otro. Mucho menos el amor, lo que a ellos dos los unía.

La castaña se separó un poco de él, levantó la cabeza, abrió el frasquito e ingirió el contenido. Se lo entregó a Severus, quien le había tendido la mano. Éste dejó el objeto en la mesita junto a la cama. Todas las luces se apagaron, Hermione se acomodó en medio de las mantas, se sentía observada. El hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla y también se acomodó.

-Buenas noches cariño—Susurró él.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

Menos de un minuto, y Hermione había caído en un profundo sueño, incoloro, vacío, tranquilizador. Y seguramente era mucho más tranquilizador, al haberse dormido con la conciencia de que estaba con la persona que estaba dispuesta a protegerla ante todo. Y quien la amaba a pesar de todo. De la misma forma que ella lo sentía: esa noche se había asegurado a sí misma de eso. Ella lo amaba a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Debo confesar que recibí ideas bastante curiosas sobre lo que le pasaba a Hermione, pero como ya ven, no es nada grave. Si fuera alguna enfermedad crónica o algo por el estilo, perdería su trama principal... así no funcionan las cosas, pues! Lamento si los decepcioné, espero que no =)<em>


	4. Capítulo 4: Walking down Manchester

**Capítulo IV: Walking down Manchester.**

Ese día jueves, ambos se despertaron tarde. Alrededor del mediodía, Hermione se acercó a Severus para abrazarlo, bastante reconfortada.

-Muy buenos días profesor.

-Eres muy descarada, Hermione Granger, al venir a decirme "Muy buenos días, profesor" en mi propia casa, en mi propia cama, utilizando mi pijama, y haciéndome despertar al mediodía, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que estar contigo todo el día. Si pudiera, dejaría en la ruina a Gryffindor con puntos en contra.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Y tú eres muy gruñón… supongo que es así cuando recién despiertas.

-Usualmente, me despierto gruñón todos los días, pero por alguna extraña razón hoy no fue así.

-¡¿No? Me pregunto cómo será cuando te despiertas _verdaderamente_ gruñón—Mofó—. Voy a tener la precaución de tener la capa de Harry.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor—Aseguró sonriendo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Está bien. Para asegurarnos, te tomarás lo que queda de esta poción.

Severus le ofreció el frasquillo que estaba junto a la cama. Ella lo bebió.

-¿Cómo estás tú, mi amor?—Preguntó ella.

-Mejor que nunca.

-Qué bueno oírlo.

De pronto él la abrazó y ambos sonrieron.

-¿De verdad es mediodía?

-De verdad. Recuerda que nos dormimos tarde.

-Sí…

Severus le besó en la mejilla y se dispuso para levantarse.

-Me iré a dar una ducha.

-Está bien. Yo seguiré aquí a lo que regreses—Murmuró ella, suavemente.

Hermione vio como Severus se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta. Tras ella, él despareció. Se quedó pensando un rato en lo que podrían hacer aquel día. La idea de estar todo el día en casa hablado no le desagradaba, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo nuevo con él… el mundo mágico estaba en peligro, pero eso no quería decir que lo estuviera todo Reino Unido… Él era Mortífago, muy capacitado. Nadie de los demás Mortífagos sería capaz de reconocerlos entremedio de tanto muggle.

Rápidamente se levantó y fue hacia el mueble del armario, en el cual estaba su ropa y su varita. Con ella, limpió sus pertenencias y se las colocó. Buscó algún espejo en la habitación, pero fue en vano, así que fue hacia la sala de estar, donde recordó que había visto uno, viejo, pero que servía para verse. Ya allí, se peinó (en realidad, solo ordenó su cabello). Luego de eso fue a la cocina, vio las ollas que tenían la cena de la noche anterior, y aumentó la poca porción que quedaba. Regresó al cuarto de Severus, hizo la cama, ordenó lo que ella creía que estaba fuera de lugar, llevó la jarra de jugo, también el vaso, el cual lavó enseguida. Fue nuevamente a la sala de estar y ordenó un poco, aunque la verdad, no había mucho que hacer. Supuso que Severus lo había hecho anoche mientras ella dormía. Se puso a leer los títulos de los libros que había en la biblioteca.

-¿Hermione?—Escuchó de repente, desde la pieza, quizás es pasillo.

-Estoy en la sala—Respondió.

A los pocos segundos, apareció Severus con pantalón y camisa negra.

-¿Por qué te levantaste?

-¿Pretendías que me quede todo el día en cama?

-Que yo sepa, no tienes ningún examen de Encantamientos o algo por el estilo, mañana.—Ironizó enarcando una ceja.

-Me siento bien, amor, de verdad. Me sentiría mal estando en cama todo el día, para ser sincera.

-De acuerdo.

-Hice un poco más de la cena de ayer para que almorcemos.

-Ya estás toda una dueña de casa—Murmuró él, mientras ambos entraban en la cocina—. Hiciste la cama, ordenaste la pieza, preparaste el almuerzo…

-Sí y no. El almuerzo lo hiciste tú, yo solo agrandé la porción, y… ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer! Odio estar sin hacer nada.

-Lo sé, Hermione.

-Y, siéntate y yo te sirvo. Es mi turno de atenderte.

Severus tomó asiento en su lugar habitual. Pocos momentos después, un humeante plato de arroz con pollo estaba frente a él. La castaña tomó asiento luego de haber dejado su plato en la mesa y haber ofrecido utensilios y una servilleta a Severus.

-Amor—Dijo ella—Estaba pensando en lo que podríamos hacer hoy.

-Bien. ¿Qué propones?—Inquirió luego de haberse echado una porción de arroz a la boca- ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte.

Hermione, antes de responder, pensó que Severus no tenía nada que ver con Ron. Su amigo, se habría echado el arroz a la boca y le habría preguntado enseguida si quería ir a alguna parte. Severus, por su parte, esperó tragar el arroz para continuar hablando. Hermione sonrió.

-Si tú lo estimas conveniente.

-Si me necesitan, dudo mucho que lo hagan en mi casa. Nadie tiene porqué saber exactamente todo lo que hago…

-Pensaba exactamente lo mismo. No creo que sea tan peligroso caminar en medio de centenares de muggles.

-Menos aquí— Comentó él—. Los Mortífagos suelen darse vueltas por Londres, aunque allí es tan grande, que tampoco supone mayor peligro.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Creo que me vas a odiar por pedir que me acompañes…-Terció—. Bill y Fleur Delacour se van a casar, y necesito un vestido para la boda.

-Magnífico. Nos va a llevar un tarde buscar un vestido—Resopló fingidamente.

-No si cuento con tu opinión.

-Hermione, para mí vas a lucir hermosa hasta con un harapo—Sonrió. La muchacha también lo hizo. Luego agregó: —Ahora que me haces recordar. Te veías tan hermosa en el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Gracias.

-A veces me pregunto si no fue ahí que me enamoré de ti.

-Jaja, no digas tonterías, Severus.

-Si alguna vez intenté matar a Krum, debió ser por eso. Claro, con la excepción de la vez que escuché a Weasley decir que no le importaba que te hayas besado con él.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-¡¿Quién le dijo?—Exclamó para sí misma. —¡Ah, debió ser Ginny! Qué chismosa.

-De seguro se le escapó en alguna usual discusión con su hermanito. ¿Entonces es verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Te gustó?

-¿Ah?

-Si te gustó Krum.

-Un poco. Un poco solamente.

Severus fingió molestia.

-Si me lo vuelvo a encontrar, lo mato.

-¡Severus!

-Podría caerse el cielo por lo que voy a decir: Estaba bromeando.

-Muy bien.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir de compras?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Aquí mismo en Manchester?

-Sí, es más seguro.

-Nunca en mi vida imaginé que iría de compras con una mujer.

-Nunca en tu vida te imaginaste que te ibas a enamorar de mí—Planteó.

-Deber ser la peor pesadilla del hombre.

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Los muggles lo dicen.

-Quizás. Pero yo no soy tan regodeona. _(N/A: Ser una persona que aunque le gusta algo, siempre le encuentra un "pero")_

Continuaron con el almuerzo en tranquilidad. A lo que finalizaron, Hermione levantó los platos y los dejó en el fregadero. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Severus realizó un encantamiento para que los platos se lavaran sin necesidad de intervención humana.

-¿Estamos muy lejos del centro de Manchester?

-Casi una hora caminando, veinte minutos en transporte público, y 10 segundos con magia.

-Eso último suena muy conveniente y rápido… pero prefiero conocer.

-¿Quieres caminar?

-¿No sería peligroso que nos vieran?

-Para tu tranquilidad, y disculpa mi falta de modestia, aunque apareciera Bellatrix Lestrange, podría acabar con ella en menos de lo que podrías imaginarte.

-De eso no tengo duda. ¿Vamos caminando entonces? ¿No importa el calor?

-Está corriendo viento así que no será tan terrible.

-Genial. Entonces, vamos caminando.

Diez minutos después, los ojos de la mayoría de los niños y mamás, se centraron en aquella casa de la calle la Hilandera que parecía no tener mucho movimiento. Hasta ahora. El dueño de casa, vestido íntegramente de negro, a pesar del sofocante calor, iba saliendo con una jovencita de no más de 18 años, muy bonita, usando un vestido y un sombrero en la cabeza. La misma que ayer por la tarde había aparecido bajo una capa—suponían—.

Por la mente de aquellas chismosas madres pasaba de todo: Que era la hija, la sobrina, la hija de su amante, si es que pudiera llegar a tener uno, y, por supuesto, que era su pareja, aunque seguramente aquello sucedía bajo la amenaza del hombre. ¿Cómo diablos un muchachita tan hermosa y joven como ella podría estar interesado en aquel antisocial hombre que no tenía gracia ni para vestirse? Nunca se sabía nada de su vida. De seguro escondía algo, pues poquísimas veces se le vio salir de casa. Tampoco se sabía cuándo estaba y cuándo no. Nunca se escuchaba el menor ruido, alguna que otras veces se veía luces por las noches. Muchísimo menos se podría saber en lo que él trabajaba. Alguna de aquellas mujeres lo conocía de niño, pero nunca supo nada de él, ni de su familia, que desapareció misteriosamente. Primero la madre, luego el padre.

Y vaya que por la mente de aquellas personas pasaban pensamientos completamente burdos, pues criticar a Severus Snape por no tener gracia para vestirse, cuando todo el alrededor no tenía gracia alguna. El ambiente era pobre, aburrido. Mediocre.

-Con suerte aparentas la mayoría de edad muggle, así que no creo que las cotorras de mis queridas vecinas se atrevan a demandarme con la policía muggle por abusar de una menor.

Ambos habían terminado de andar por la calle la Hilandera, y doblaron a la derecha. Iban caminando a paso normal, cada uno por su lado, sin manos entrelazadas ni nada de eso, para no llamar la atención más de lo que ya con su presencia hacían.

-En tres meses más cumplo la mayoría de edad muggle, así que nadie debería preocuparse.

-Bueno, podrías ser mi hija… qué inoportuno decir eso, pero aparento más edad de la que tengo.

-Ya no mi amor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Desde que estamos juntos que has cambiado. Ya no aparentas más, sino menos edad de la que tienes.

-Entonces eres mi sobrina.

-Soy tu novia, y punto. Y a nadie debería interesarle lo que somos. No les influye ni afecta en nada.

Los barrios que sucedían a los que dejaban, iban mejorando en aspecto. Colores más vivos, inmuebles mejor cuidados, niños alegres jugando, aunque eso no variaba mucho, gente decente, y, quizá, menos habladora.

Veinte minutos pasando por poblaciones, y la escena de niños se repetía constantemente. Luego pasaron por un puente, el cual no dejaba de estar atestado de vehículos. Circuló una que otra señora de edad, hombres vagos sin rumbo, un grupo de amigas entretenidamente hablando, sin preocupaciones.

-A veces me pregunto qué se sentirá vivir sin preocupaciones. No recuerdo esa sensación, se acabó hace mucho.

-Creo que la vida sin preocupaciones debe ser muy aburrida. Yo he estado más años que tú lleno de preocupaciones, y al querer imaginarme la sensación de tranquilidad total, me parece aburrido, inconcebible, mejor dicho.

-Puede ser. Es mejor así. Muchas veces cuando niña, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pensaba que ir a un colegio de magia y aprenderla, facilitaría mucho la forma de vivir feliz. De hecho, podría serlo, pero como Voldemort estaba interesado en mi mejor amigo, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, en mi compañero de clase, también habría sido preocupante. Pero es lo que me tocó, y hay que luchar para que todo eso se acabe.

-Cuando eso suceda, todo el mundo va a creer que es un sueño.

-La vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son. ¿Lo habías oído?

-No, ¿qué es eso?

-Dramatismo de Pedro Calderón de la Barca. Se llama "La vida es sueño"

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-De un príncipe que no sabe si lo que vive es realidad o un sueño, porque él tiene un problema, y cada vez que aparecía, lo encerraban en una torre. Para enviarlo o sacarlo, lo dormían, entonces un día despertaba encerrado en una torre, otras veces despertaba en su habitación lleno de lujos y gente a su disposición; entonces no sabía qué era realidad y qué era un sueño.

-Interesante. A veces, yo me pregunto lo mismo. Cada día que despertaba luego de haber escapado de Hogwarts, me preguntaba si eso era una pesadilla o la realidad. Ayer, cuando apareciste, me preguntaba si era un sueño o la realidad.

-Soy real si tú quieres que así sea. Cada vez que tengas dudas puedes pellizcarte.

-¿Y el príncipe lo hacía?

-Me parece mucho que no. Lo hacía Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Continuaron caminando, observando el paisaje. Ya estaban inmersos de grandes casas y altos edificios antiguos de estilo victoriano. También pasaron frente a una universidad, de un enorme campus rodeado de pradera, y edificios adyacentes muy antiguos.

-¿Qué querías estudiar antes de saber que fuiste aceptada en Hogwarts?

-Probablemente Odontología, para ser dentista como mis padres, o Medicina.

-¿Y ahora piensas lo mismo? Me refiero a ser Medimaga

-No, no lo creo. Yo sé que tengo las aptitudes…

-Aptitudes para lo que se te ocurra estudiar—Interrumpió él.

-Gracias—Sonrió—. Pero encuentro que la medicina, muggle o mágica, es muy sacrificada. Se sacrifica mucho la vida. Estás todo el día atendiendo a la gente, y a lo que terminas, debes estar atento por si te necesitan por alguna emergencia.

-Es verdad.

-Pero todavía no tengo claro que quiero hacer a lo que acabe el colegio. Primero tengo que acompañar a Harry, sobrevivir y volver a Hogwarts para mi séptimo año.

-Y nadie sabe cuándo sucederá eso.

-Nadie. Y de aquí a que eso suceda puedo cambiar miles de veces de opinión, así que no quiero pensar en nada.

-Es lo mejor.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú siempre quisiste ser profesor?

-Algo así. Desde siempre fui bueno en Pociones, pues mi madre lo era, y odiaba ver que mis compañeros fueran tan incompetentes y flojos a la hora de hacerlas. Entonces por eso deseaba ser profesor, para que eso no volviera a ocurrir. Todos toman Pociones como otra clase innecesaria y difícil. Pero no lo es.

-¿De verdad pensaban eso?

-La despreocupación se traduce como inconformidad con lo que hace la persona.

-Ya entiendo.

-Al principio quise entrar como Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero Dumbledore negó mi solicitud hasta el año pasado. Dijo que prefería tenerme como Profesor de Pociones pues era necesario de mi método y talento.

-¿Pero tú qué estudiaste?

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Y Dumbledore te delegó Pociones sin estudiarla?

-Él sabía que no necesitaba que le diera una Licencia en Pociones otorgado por el Ministerio de Magia, pues era capaz de enseñar sin ello. Además que en las Artes Oscuras también se domina mucho las Pociones.

-Ya creo que sí. Tú eras capaz de hacer mejores clases de las que te impartían con esos consejos que pusiste en tus libros de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas.

-Eso fue en parte gracias a mi madre. Pero una buena parte la aprendí luego del colegio, en mi casa, y también estudiando Artes Oscuras.

Hermione asintió.

-Esos consejos… Harry hacía pociones perfectas. El Profesor Slughorn siempre creyó que Harry había heredado el talento de su madre. ¿Lily era buena en Pociones?

-Bastante buena

-De seguro no como tú, pero...

-Era buena, muy buena, sí. Le daba una patada a Potter padre.

-¿Quien era alumno promedio?

-Alumno promedio, sabelotodo en cualquier encantamiento con el que pudiera fanfarronear, sobre todo para humillarme a mí.

-Supongo que por eso es que a Harry le disgustas tanto. Porque le quitas la imagen idealizada de su padre.

-No puedo soportar que todo el mundo le diga que su padre fue un santo, la mejor persona que haya existido sobre la tierra, porque no era así. Conmigo, Potter era un cerdo, un abusador.

-¿Y nunca hiciste nada para cambiar eso?

-Por Lily, nunca lo hice.

-¿Por qué por ella?

-Porque ella siempre me pedía que los ignorara… que no me arriesgara por ellos. A mí eso me daba igual. No soportaba que me humillaran. Después era porque eran amigos de Lily.

-¿Y cuando dejaron de ser amigos?

-Cuando dejaron de ser amigos, tenía cosas más importantes que lamentarme por las idioteces que Potter me hacía.

-Pero si James Potter era tan malo, ¿cómo la madre de Harry se llegó a fijar en él si no era tonta?

-Bueno. No es que Potter haya sido malo. Odio reconocerlo, pero Potter era buena persona si se trata de sus amigos y la gente que quería, y lo quería. Era muy leal… así como lo es Harry Potter, pero conmigo se transformaba. Me odiaba, por eso siempre se ensañaba conmigo.

-¿Y por qué te odiaba?

-En primera instancia, porque era amigo de Lily, era el "amigo Slytherin" de Lily. A final, simplemente porque era Slytherin siempre metido en las Artes Oscuras y cosas así.

-¿Y por qué te desagrada Harry?

-Porque en cierto modo me recuerda a James, pero afortunadamente no es igual a él en ciertos aspectos. Y también por el hecho de que siempre defienda a su padre…

-Pero él no lo conoce como tú lo conociste… Ni siquiera lo llegó a conocer.

-Lo sé. Pero siempre trata de pasar por alto los defectos de su padre.

-Es lo lógico pues no alcanzó a conocer a sus padres porque murieron, de seguro prefiere quedarse con lo mejor de ellos.

-Supongo que debe ser por ese vínculo Snape-Potter, el cual nunca va a congeniar.

-Pero Harry no es como su padre…

-Arriesgado y arrebatado como él… pero tiene más cosas de su madre.

-Gracias por reconocer eso.

-Algún día tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>No olvide dejar su reviewcomentario querido(a) lector(a)! Agradecida de antemano. Un beso para la Jazz! Cumplí!


	5. Capítulo 5: For you only

**Capítulo V: For you only.**

Luego de caminar aproximadamente una hora bajo el potente sol de aquella veraniega tarde, ambos se internaron en medio de la multitud de gente que iba y venía de todas partes hacia todas partes. Caras preocupadas, cansadas, acaloradas, también otras despreocupadas, inquisidoras. Por las calles, pasaban vehículos sin parar.

-Muy bien. Ya estamos en el centro de Manchester. –Anunció Severus, refrescándose bajo la sombra de los altos edificios del centro—El punto ahora es encontrar tiendas de ropa y vestidos. ¿Los vestidos muggles son igual a los que usan en el Mundo Mágico?

-Solo un poco. En el mundo muggle, se renuevan los estilos todos los días: colores, tamaños, diseños; en el mundo mágico, son más tradicionales, pero eso no significa que no pueda encontrar de ello aquí.

Frenaron en un negocio, y Hermione compró una botella de agua.

-¿Y tú qué buscas?—Preguntó él, mientras Hermione bebía un gran sorbo de agua.

-Sinceramente—Le ofreció la botella de agua a Severus, quien aceptó al instante-, algo no muy tradicional.

-Qué osada.

-No se trata de eso. Solo que no quiero arriesgarme a lucir igual que otra chica.

-¿Supongo que ese es el mayor temor de una mujer?

-¡Muy bien! Diez puntos para Slytherin. ¿Cómo supiste?

-Deducción: "No quiero lucir igual que alguien más—Citó.

-Sí, bastante obvio. Mira, aquí hay algo—Dijo la chica, unos cuantos metros más allá.

Entraron en una tienda bastante simple, de fachada blanca.

Habían algunos vestidos, pero muy largos y…

-Aburridos. —Resopló Hermione mientras abandonaban el lugar.

-Se parecían a las túnicas que usaba Dumbledore, pero sin sus famosas estrellitas. —Bufó Severus.

-Qué observador.

-Para algo me trajiste: Para oír críticas. Perfectamente podrías haber ido sola, o pedirle la Señorita Weasley que te acompañe una vez que te hayas ido a La Madriguera.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Pasaron por dos tiendas más sin obtener buenos resultados. Hermione ya se sentía culpable.

-Discúlpame por hacerte pasar semejante aburrimiento. Fue una tontera haberte pedido esto.

-¿Me ves aburrido? ¡No lo estoy! Es una experiencia interesante. Hace mucho tiempo que no me relacionaba con tanto muggle. Nunca había entrado a una tienda de ropa de mujer.

-Gracias a dios

Severus le sonrió.

-Bien, aquí tenemos una tienda de diseñador.

-¿Diseñador de ropa?

-Sí.

-¿Y eso consiste básicamente en que…?

-Hombre o mujer con talento junta y mezcla unas bonitas telas y hace una obra de arte, la cual puede usarse como ropa, y así comienza a ganar mucho dinero.

-¿Hombres diseñando ropa? ¿Y para mujer? Que lo haga para uniformes de Quidditch, es aceptable, pero esto…

-Sí. Calvin Klein, Valentino, Armani… Ahora vamos al Emporio Armani.

-Los muggles están rayando en la locura.

-Me gustaría ver qué encontraríamos en el mundo mágico francés. De seguro encontramos alguno que otro Monsieur Malkin.

-Buenas tardes—Saludó una joven pálida, de melena oscura.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Severus observó el lugar. No era muy grande, pero aunque había varios estantes y colgadores, no se veía todo muy apelotonado. Más bien todo era muy elegante y moderno.

-Hola—Respondió Hermione—Estoy buscando vestidos de fiesta. Ojalá no tan largos.

-Claro, por supuesto.—La muchacha comenzó a desplazarse por el lugar, secundada de Hermione y Severus.—¿Algún color en especial?

-Quizás tonos morados, lilas, violetas…

-Sí. Todavía quedan algunos. Par la temporada primavera-verano se ha usado bastante esos tonos.

-Ya casi estoy desinformada de lo último en moda muggle—Le susurró Hermione a Severus—así que es coincidencia.

La muchacha le indicó a Hermione los vestidos que había. Los observó muy bien y tomó tres, uno rosado, otro lila y un último púrpura, para que después la chica le indicara donde estaban los probadores, y los tres se dirigieron allí. Severus tomó asiento en un taburete que estaba a la entrada de ellos. Hermione se internó en el primero que encontró. Cerró la cortina.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se volvió a abrir. De allí salió usando un lindo vestido lila, que se le ceñía perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo, y dejaba elegantemente sus brazos al descubierto.

-Me probé los otros dos—Le dijo a la señorita—pero no me quedaron bien. Este me gustó.

-Te queda muy bien—Dijo ella, sonriendo. Quizás fingidamente, pensó Severus, pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Severus?—Le preguntó ella, dándose cuenta de su silencio.

-Te luce muy bien. Hermoso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?—Inquirió ella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, sabes que me hiciste volver muy crítico con la ropa de mujer. Este me gusta.

-¿Para qué ocasión es el vestido, señorita?

-Para una boda.

-Excelente. Este vestido es perfecto para ello. ¿Te interesaría algún zapato para combinar?

-Sería fantástico. Tráeme lo que estimes adecuado, pero simple.

-¿Número?

-Seis.

La señorita abandonó el lugar.

-Cuéntame una cosa, Hermione. –Murmuró Severus, segundos después que ella desapareció. — ¿Viktor Krum está invitado?

-Supongo que sí.

-Pobre de él…

-Eso depende de él y de mí, así que despreocúpate.

-Podría embriagarte…

-¡Viktor sería incapaz de hacer eso!

-No lo defiendas.

Hermione rió.

-Mi amor, no te pongas celoso. Si no va a pasar nada.

-Creo de deberías usar uno de esos vestidos que se parecen a las túnicas de Dumbledore. —Bromeó muy serio.

Hermione se dio una vuelta completa frente al espejo que había a la salida del probador.

-¡Me encanta!—Dijo ella.

-Aquí tienes algo que podría acoplarse.

La mujer le entregó unos zapatos de taco que hacían juego con el vestido, un color lila, pero quizás más oscuros. Hermione se los colocó y se volvió a mirar al espejo.

-Me gusta. ¿Todavía mantienes tu opinión de las túnicas?—Ironizó ella.

-No, ya no. Creo que no podrías haber encontrado un vestido mejor. Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias.

La castaña desapareció detrás de la cortina segundos después. La mujer que los atendía se fue nuevamente cargando los vestidos que Hermione desechó, quedando Severus solo mientras esperaba a la chica.

El hombre miró hacia todos los lados. Nadie lo veía. Se percató de unos artefactos, parecidos a una cámara, en los rincones. Parecían observarlo.

-Hermione, ¿qué son esos aparatos parecidos a cámaras fotográficas que hay en los rincones?

-¿Te refieres a cámaras de vigilancia?—Respondió ella tras la cortina.

-¿De vigilancia?

-De seguridad. Para evitar robos.

Severus se levantó del taburete, e internó en un probador vacío. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie más allí. Sacó su varita y unos galeones. Agitó la primera sobre las monedas que estaban en su mano. A los pocos momentos, en su lugar, apreció un bulto de papeles enrollados. Los guardó en su bolsillo y salió del probador. Instantes después lo hizo Hermione con el vestido y los zapatos en mano. Ambos fueron al mostrador. Otra mujer, de más edad, y aspecto afable pero cansado, les dirigió la mirada.

-Llevo esto. —Indicó Hermione, dejando el vestido y los zapatos en el mostrador.

-¿Cómo cancela?

La mujer les que atendió momentos atrás, apareció detrás con una caja de zapatos.

Severus al ver que Hermione iba a responder, se le adelantó.

-Efectivo.

La castaña lo miró con profunda extrañeza.

-Muy bien—Musitó la mujer—Son 131 libras.

Severus sacó el fajo de billetes enrollado de su bolsillo y empezó a contar. Esperaba que tuviera suficiente… y si no, confundiría a la mujer y aumentaría la cantidad de billetes de alguna forma. No, todo estaba bien. Incluso sobró una muy considerable cantidad. Entregó los billetes que fueron recibidos al instante, mientras Hermione seguía mirándolo en silencio. La otra muchacha le extendió sus paquetes, una bolsa con el logo de "Emporio Armani" que contenía el vestido, y en otra similar, sus zapatos.

-Muchas gracias por venir. Que tengan buena tarde—Dijo la muchacha luego que Severus y Hermione se dispusieran a abandonar el local.

-Severus, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—Preguntó.

-Porque quería.

-¿De dónde sacaste dinero?

-Trabajo.

-Pero tenías dinero muggle. Mucho.

-Transformé mi dinero en dinero muggle.

-¿Y se puede hacer eso? Me refiero… ¿que no sea en Gringotts?

-Ya ves que sí.

-Pero la compra era muy cara…

-Y pensabas pagarlo con el dinero que te dieron tus padres. Pero decidí pagarlo yo. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.

-No creerás que te traje aquí para que te vieras en la obligación de pagarlo…

-Lo hice por voluntad propia, cariño. Y créeme que esta suma de dinero no es nada. He estado trabajando 16 años, y para lo único que gasto dinero es para comer y comprar libros. La nada misma.

-Gracias—Dijo ella, sonriendo.

-De nada. Te vas a ver tan hermosa, que preferí obsequiártelo. Lástima que no voy a poder verte.

-Algún día, mi amor.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron caminando entremedio de muggles. Severus se imaginaba que Hermione iba a reaccionar así. Cada vez que él le regalaba algo, la sorprendía con algo, ella se sentía mal, no podía permitir abusar de la gente. Era una reacción parecida a la que sentía con los elfos domésticos: Odiaba abusar de ellos, por eso trataba de pedir lo menos posible, y hacer ella lo más posible para ahorrarles trabajo.

Siguieron caminando bajo el sol por un rato, hasta que llegaron frente a una hermosa construcción cilíndrica.

-Es la Biblioteca Municipal de Manchester. —Indicó Severus.

-Es hermosa—Musitó mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Me parece mucho que hay un parque por aquí cerca. ¿Te gustaría ir a descansar?

-Sí. Me encantaría. Hace calor y estoy un poco cansada.

-Yo también.

Hermione y Severus caminaron por aquellas calles observando a la gente que pasaba a su lado. Algunos iban tan preocupados e indiferentes del resto de la gente que si hubieran querido aparecerse en el parque, de seguro no se habrían dado cuenta. Era muy cierto que los muggles en grandes ciudades son tan idiotas que nunca se dan cuenta del espectáculo mágico que hacen algunos. Cruzaron la última calle, y ambos se vieron frente al Jardín Picadilly.

-¡Jardín Picadilly!—Exclamó Hermione—¡Es hermoso!

-¿Nunca habías venido a Manchester?

-No. Pero un hermano de mi papá siempre hablaba de las maravillas de esta ciudad.

-¿Y vive aquí?

-No, Liverpool. Pero suele darse paseos aquí, ya que no le queda muy lejos.

-Tu tío podría tener razón. Manchester es interesante, agradable para vivir, mientras sepas donde vivir. Por ejemplo, yo vivo en la parte menos agradable. El sector industrial donde se ve más pobreza.

-Pero es como en todas partes.

-Lo es. Lo único bueno de vivir en lugares así, es que te das cuenta del pasado, a pesar de que yo no tenga idea del pasado del mundo muggle.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por tu papá?

-Toda la familia de mi padre fue obrera. Alguna vez oí que él proviene de las familias que lucharon por los derechos sociales… injusticias en su trabajo.

-La Cuestión Social de la Revolución Industrial. —Se dijo Hermione—En el siglo XVIII los muggles comenzaron a reemplazar la mano de obra del hombre por las máquinas, entonces los obreros vivieron llenos de injusticias, sobreexplotación.

-Muggles y sus estúpidas máquinas.

-Es bastante injusto, pero eso ocasionó que el mundo esté así de moderno. Aunque a ti eso no te beneficie mucho. Para mí y mi familia es importante… Bueno, para mí ahora no tanto por ser parte del mundo mágico. Pero es la realidad de mi familia y su mundo.

-Mi padre era cruel e inconsciente porque era parte de una realidad incluso diferente a la de tus padres. Trabajo, familia… seguro quería que yo fuera obrero como él, que mi madre estuviera todo el día haciendo lo quehaceres como mujer normal… pero ambos no lo éramos. Y nada de nosotros era normal para él.

Esa tarde ambos desafiaron la seguridad y su propio bienestar por compartir y vivir una tarde diferente a todas las que habían tenido a los largo de los meses que estaban juntos. Fueron conscientes del peligro, estuvieron preparados para cualquier cosa, Severus más que Hermione, y afortunadamente, al tiempo que estaban entrando en la casa de Severus luego de haber pasado un largo tiempo hablando temas inagotables en el Jardín Picadilly, con la noche casi llegando, nada había pasado. Estaban a salvo.

-¿Amor?—Dijo ella a los pocos segundos de haber entrado en la casa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué hay en el segundo piso?—

Observó la puerta que estaba muy cerca de la entrada, y que suponía que era la que conducía a la escalera.

-Puro polvo y pociones.

-¿Puedo ver?

Severus pareció dubitativo unos segundos. La castaña estaba a punto de retractarse cuando él accedió.

-Claro, sígueme.

Abrió la puerta y subió por las escaleras iluminando el camino con la varita. Hermione le imitó. A medida que ascendían, se podía percibir el olor a abandono, suciedad y humedad. También una suave esencia a ingredientes de pociones. Al llegar, había dos puertas y una pequeña salita oscura que tenía únicamente estantes destartalados y viejos. Éstos tenían un montón de cosas viejas y sucias, desde revistas y libros, hasta ovillos de lana y un peine.

Entraron en la primera puerta, y la muchacha pudo ver que en la habitación abundaban los frascos, calderos y recipientes para hacer pociones. Había uno que estaba hirviendo bajo una estufa.

-¿Severus estabas haciendo pociones?

-Es experimental. Debe hervir durante diez días. Ya va en el noveno.

-¿Experimental? ¿Qué es?

-Estoy tratando de crear una poción inmunizadora.

-Vaya… ¿Y te va bien creando pociones?

-Bastante. Creo que con esta tendré éxito. Siempre que las esencias que me regalaste sean de calidad.

-¿En serio?

-De seguro, si no me hubieras regalado esas esencias, nunca habría podido empezar este experimento.

-Maravilloso. ¿Y la poción en sí para qué sirve? O sea, entiendo que es inmunizadora… ¿pero de qué?

- Actúa de manera parecida a la de un bezoar. Al beberla, repele todos los venenos para que no se expanda. Un bezoar actúa sobre un envenenamiento si tienes suerte de llegar a tiempo. Pero esta poción prepara a la sangre para no aceptar venenos y también para repelerlos.

-Interesante. ¿Y con qué vas a comprobar la eficacia? De seguro no se te va a ocurrir llamar a un elfo…

-No. Creo que no es necesario comprobar con alguien. Solo con verter un poco de veneno en la poción, y si se separa como agua y aceite, es que funciona.

-¿Y podría servir para salvarse de los ataques de Nagini, por ejemplo?

-Es lo que pretendo.

Hermione asintió y luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Observó la salita iluminada por su varita. Habían decenas de bichos muertos, mucho polvo. Estornudó. Tomó una de las revistas que había en el estante, era de los años 60 aproximadamente. Chismes del espectáculo inglés.

-Lo único que no le molestaba a mi padre, era que mi mamá mirara esas revistas, aunque fueran material frívolo.

-¿Qué sucedió con tus padres?

Hermione sabía que aquella pregunta era muy personal y con probabilidades de ser rechazada, pero quería intentarlo. Sabía que ella ya había llegado hasta el lugar donde nunca se le negaría una respuesta. Severus se veía reacio a responder porque de seguro no se lo había contado a casi nadie, a excepción de Dumbledore, pero por otra parte, ella sentía que Severus no tenía intenciones de negarse.

-Mi madre murió y mi padre se fue de la casa y nunca más volvió. De seguro, si no está muerto, debe estar cerca.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que estaba enfermo, y el trabajo podría haberlo consumido. Pero te aseguro que no me interesaría saberlo en lo más mínimo.

-Te creo. ¿Y tu madre?

-Mi padre le ocasionó la muerte.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé muy bien. Yo estaba en sexto año. Me llegó una carta de que mi madre había muerto. Alguien me dijo que mis padres estaban discutiendo, mi madre trató de defenderse con la varita, algo le salió mal y salió disparada por las escaleras.

La muchacha no pudo decir nada. Veía muy conmovido a Severus, pero nunca al punto de llorar. Con Severus, los parámetros siempre eran distintos. Muy distintos.

-Cuando regresé a casa, mi padre no me dijo nada. Enterraron a mi madre junto a su familia en el mundo mágico. Un día hurgué en la habitación de mis padres, días después que él se había ido, cuando yo ya había terminado Hogwarts, y encontré la varita de mi madre entre su ropa.

Severus entró en la segunda puerta que estaba allí. Había un montón de cajas con ropa, herramientas muggles y algunos muebles. El hombre sacó algo de uno de ellos y se lo indicó a Hermione. Ésta iluminó su mano con la varita para poder observar lo que tenía. Era una varita mágica con diseños ovalados en el mango. Casi en la mitad se veía una desigualdad.

-Está trisada—Dijo ella.

-Supuse que mi padre había tratado de romper la varita de mi madre sin que se dé cuenta. Lo consiguió, pero ella no reparó en eso jamás, porque digno de sus idioteces muggle, pegó ambas partes de la varita para que no se notara el daño. Es una simple vista es una simple fisura, pero es mucho más que eso. Con la desesperación de defenderse nunca habría podido notar que algo había ocurrido con ella.

-Mi amor, lo siento mucho. Quizás ya no te pesa como antes, pero quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu madre.

-Gracias.

Hermione se acercó a besarlo en medio de todo ese desorden. Él le correspondió y la abrazó.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.

-¿De verdad no te importa que sea tan viejo para ti?—Fue una pregunta muy repentina.

-Nunca me ha importado demasiado. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Por las miles de chicas de tu edad que pasaban de la mano con chicos de tu edad frente a nosotros en el Jardín.

-Son ellas, no yo. Tal vez ellas podrán tener un novio normal que las quiera y las ame mucho, y que las protejan, pero la verdad es que nunca van a poder ser queridas y protegidas como tú lo haces conmigo. Yo soy feliz así contigo, con toda tu seriedad y con tus ataques adolescentes de vez en cuando.

-Ay Granger, cuánto te amo.

La muchacha sonrió en medio de la oscuridad. Que él fuera 19 años mayor que ella era algo inexistente, pues nunca había sentido la lejanía de los años que los separaban gracias a la forma en que él se comportaba con ella. Eso la hacía feliz, que fuera distinto con ella, preocupado, un poco inseguro, celoso pero nunca dejaba de ser él mismo a la vez: directo, malhumorado, práctico. Sarcástico.

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en traer un nuevo capítulo. Los días pasan y pasan rapidísimos. Saludos y agradecimientos a todas ustedes las que me siguen fielmente. Espero que esta historia continúe siendo de su agrado. Jazz te quiero C:<p>

Adiós!

PD: No olvide su comentario! No pido monedas, ni dólares ni euros, solo palabras de apoyo =)


	6. Capítulo 6: Potions

**Capítulo VI: Potions**

Aquella segunda mañana que despertaron juntos, no estuvo exenta ni de los múltiples sarcasmos de Severus, ni de las cariñosas palabras de Hermione. Cada una de aquellas cosas hacían disfrutar los momentos juntos.

-¿Has seguido soñando con la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore?

-No, anoche no soñé nada… o no lo recuerdo al menos.

-Me parece muy bien.

-Amor…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me iré hoy.—Reveló ella con un poco de desgano.

Severus pareció sentir lo mismo.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa a empacar mis cosas antes de irme donde Ron.

-Como tú quieras, cariño. ¿A qué hora piensas irte?

-Podríamos ir a mi casa después de almuerzo, para llegar a la casa de Ron para la merienda.

Él asintió.

-Tengo que continuar con la elaboración de la poción inmunizadora. ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Encantada!

-¿Vas a ducharte?

-Sip.

-Con cuidado, por favor.

-Si me siento mal gritaré, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Prepararé el desayuno por mientras.

Ella sonrió y se fue al cuarto de baño. Éste aprovechó de su soledad para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse pantalón y camisa negra. A lo que estuvo vestido, fue directamente hacia la cocina, donde se dio cuenta que su alacena estaba recientemente abastecida: Tenía pan fresco, mermelada de frambuesa, jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Supuso que algún elfo había estado dentro de la mañana en su casa, y al darse cuenta que estaba Hermione, decidió traer algo de comer al notar la falta. Si no era Dobby por saber que ella estaba aquí, era Winky enterada por aquel amable elfo. Puso a calentar el agua, colocó la loza, utensilios, y lo que habían traído para el desayuno. Hermione apareció por la cocina diez minutos después, completamente aseada, vestida y peinada.

-¡Sobreviví!—Exclamó ella mientras se sentaban.-¡Jugo de naranja!

-Al parecer alguien visitó mi morada y decidió dejar algunas cosas para el desayuno.

-¿Un elfo?

-Sí. Trajo pan fresco, jugo y mermelada.

-Oh, ¡son tan atentos!

Tomaron su desayuno en total calma, charlando sobre el tiempo, algunas cosas interesantes o rescatables que había hecho Hermione en sus vacaciones y reiterando lo agradecida que se sentía de Dobby. Aquel elfo sí que había hecho cosas por ellos dos, sin pedirlo, sin esperar algo a cambio.

Acabado el desayuno, ambos subieron inmediatamente al segundo nivel de la casa para que Severus continuara con la elaboración de la poción inmunizadora. Al entrar en el cuarto, lo primero que llamaba la atención era el caldero hirviendo, emanando vapores en espiral. Al acercarse, se sentía un suave aroma a jengibre, vainilla, y otros matices amargos. Severus levantó su varita y la ubicó en el centro del contenido, haciendo una hendidura. Allí se reflejaba homogeneidad en el color, asegurándose de que todo estaba perfectamente mezclado.

-¿Qué contiene la poción?

-Lo principal es el contenido de un bezoar deshidratado en una infusión de romero. También posee secreción salival de un escreguto de cola explosiva hembra.

-¿Y para qué sirve cada uno?

-Bien sabes que el bezoar es un antídoto. Lo deshidrato con romero, pues éste tiene muy buenas propiedades para tonificar la circulación sanguínea, por ende permite una cicatrización más rápida. Con la saliva del escreguto hembra se adquieren las propiedades para materializar el veneno, o alguna parte de ella.

-Ah, sí. Las hembras son chupadoras de sangre.

-Correcto. Así sucede que dos tipos de anticuerpos chocan, por lo que con la saliva de escreguto se puede hacer una resistencia contra el veneno de serpiente, o cualquier veneno en general.

Hermione asintió muy atenta, encantada de recibir ese tipo de información de parte de quien era una de las personas más hábiles en pociones.

-Definitivamente hay que tener un gran talento para crear pociones. Saber lo ingredientes adecuados, cantidad, tiempo…

-Lógica. Podría equivocarme con cantidades, pero al menos puedo repararlo.—Severus apartó su vista del caldero para mirar a la chica seriamente—¿Qué crees que se necesita para luchar contra la velocidad de propagación del veneno?

Hermione lo observó sorprendida ante la pregunta.

-Pues…-Dudó ella—, algo poderoso capaz de igualarlo en velocidad para poder limpiar la sangre…

-En palabras más simples, Hermione. Es algo muy simple, casi una técnica muggle.

La muchacha se ruborizó al no encontrar respuesta. Si era algo casi muggle, o muggle, de seguro no era ningún ingrediente estrafalario.

-Sangre—Dijo ella abruptamente—sangre, pues se necesitan de sus propiedades para no contraminarla más de lo que ya está.

-Perfecto, Granger. Sabía que nunca me decepcionaría—Afirmó él, usando un fingido tono insufrible—Ahora bien, ¿sangre de cualquier lugar?

-Supongo que sangre limpia, la que pasa por las arterias, ¿no?

-Una vez más has acertado.

-¿Y qué tienes, además del romero, para regenerar los tejidos?

-La sangre contiene las células necesarias para hacer eso internamente. Justamente, lo que se debe hacer ahora es agregar un poco de esencia de díctamo.—Fue a uno de los estantes y sacó una botella mediana, la cual tenía el líquido cristalino hasta la mitad.

-Te falta pan, pero te sobra díctamo—Ironizó la chica.

Él no dijo nada, abrió la botella, y dejó caer lo que sería una cucharada de la esencia.

-Debes saber, Hermione, que el propósito de atacar al veneno no se reduce a beber la poción y con eso el problema se acaba. En el caso de que alguien fuera atacado y tiene a alguien que lo pueda ayudar a tiempo, sería lo ideal; pero en el caso de encontrarse solo… se necesita una enorme fuerza para poder continuar.

Ella asintió muy seria y pálida. De seguro estar en esa situación en sí no es para nada fácil. Tratar de sobrevivir y soportar el dolor… se trataba de algo inimaginable.

-Supongo que tienes ganas de colaborar en la poción—De otro gabinete sacó una daga—Pero me temo que tu sangre no podría ser muy útil.—Se hizo una pequeña incisión en la mitad del dedo índice—Por tu organismo aún corren vestigios de la poción que tomaste anoche, y quizás la de antes de ayer. Lo ideal es sangre que esté virgen de cualquier sustancia.

Severus dejó caer unas cuantas gotitas dentro del caldero, por su parte, Hermione tomó la botella de díctamo, la agitó un poco y la abrió; sujetó la tapa con una mano, y con la otra, tomó el dedo de Severus. Unos hilitos de la esencia se rociaron sobre la herida de Severus. Un vapor verdoso salió de él, y a los pocos momentos, ya existía una cicatriz bastante avanzada.

-¿Qué es lo que se necesita aparte de la poción para curar?

-Podría decirse que el mismo procedimiento que utilicé con Draco cuando Potter lo atacó con Sectumsempra.

Ella asintió.

-El canto hace que las propiedades de la poción se activen y se dispersen por el cuerpo con mayor rapidez. Es todo un proceso para poder curar a alguien atacado…

-Pero salva la vida—Terminó ella con un poco de temor.-¿Qué utilizaron con Arthur Weasley cuando Nagini lo atacó?

-Reabastecimiento de sangre, más que nada, por la suerte de haber sido encontrado a tiempo. Con esta poción te evitas semanas en el hospital, inmoviliza el veneno, lo elimina y cura las heridas.

-Como la magia, siendo magia.

Estuvieron el resto de las horas de la mañana e inicios de la tarde encerrados preparando aquella poción, y otras que Severus propuso hacer para que Hermione se llevara en caso que las necesitara de emergencia. Hermione preparó una poción para el resfrío, una calmante, mientras Severus, alternándose con su experimento, una para dormir. El cuarto estaba atestado de vapores, olores, sonidos a ebullición, dagas chocando contra la madera. Los rostros de ambos eran de indudable concentración.

-Está lista—Anunció Severus dejando su varita a un lado del caldero.

-¡Por fin! ¿Sabes? Me acaba de saltar una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Tu poción podría ser curadora igual que las lágrimas de fénix?

-Estaba esperando esa pregunta. Sí y no. Es muy parecida, pero las lágrimas son muchísimo más eficaces, eficientes y rápidas que esta poción; pero—hizo énfasis—al fin y al cabo cumplen la función de salvar vidas.

Ella asintió. Severus levantó su varita y a los pocos momentos apareció un frasco muy pequeño con un contenido claro y un poco amarillento.

-Es veneno de serpiente.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Callejón Knockturn. Fuente fiable, por si te lo preguntas.—Severus le tendió el veneno a Hermione.-¿Me haces el honor?

-¡Claro!

A lo que Hermione aceptó, Severus tomó un pequeño recipiente y un cucharon que estaba en un gabinete junto a ellos. Vertió un poco de la poción que era de un color granate grisáceo. La muchacha abrió el frasquito.

-Rocea un poco en la mesa, luego en la poción.

-De acuerdo.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione soltó unas gotitas en la vieja mesa de madera, las cuales eran como perlas diluidas, con unos ínfimos grumos viscosos y densos.

-Es veneno de serpiente, no hay dudas.

Cuando Hermione soltó el veneno en el recipiente, se sorprendió, al principio, de que el veneno no se mezcló con la poción, sino que éste quedó dibujado, luego se solidificó, quedando como pelotitas de goma.

-Primera prueba aprobada.

Acto seguido, Severus sacó un pedazo de cuero. Hermione entendió que debía rociarle veneno. Las cuatro gotitas que soltó, se fueron absorbiendo progresivamente, oscureciendo el material al humedecerlo. Severus le lanzó lo poco de poción que quedaba en el cucharon. El cuero lo absorbió, capturó el veneno y lo solidificó de manera muy parecida a la ocurrida en el recipiente.

-Segunda prueba aprobada.

-Amor, ¿cómo se elimina el veneno del cuerpo si la poción comienza a regenerar los tejidos en el instante?

-Se supone que el veneno se alcanza a eliminar con toda la sangre que se bota antes de que se regenere la piel, pero lo demás queda reducido a desechos que seguirán por todo el cuerpo, pero que no harán daño.

-¿Pero cómo se van a eliminar? Las cápsulas podrían desarmarse si permanecen en el cuerpo por siempre.

-Vómito o flema.

-¿¡Flema! La flema se diluye o se daña con la tos.

-El veneno pierde gran parte de sus propiedades con la poción. Lo que quede en el organismo y sea expulsado no va a hacer mayores daños. En el peor de los casos, un debilitamiento de la sangre, lo cual es tratable.

-Imagínate si llega al cerebro…

-Hermione, por favor. En estos casos hay que tratar de ser un poco positivo.

-Mira quién lo pide.

-Yo sé que soy la persona más negativa de este mundo, pero siempre hay que confiar en las probabilidades óptimas de la experimentación en pociones.—Terció—Y sé porqué de lo digo. Sé el resultado de todos mis experimentos, y no creo que porque a ti se te ocurra encontrarle todo lo malo que podría pasar, justo vayan a ocurrir desgracias.

La castaña permaneció muda durante unos momentos, sonrojada.

-Perdóname. No era mi intención.

-Tendré que creerte.

-Entonces, quedamos en que sólo una mínima parte del veneno queda en la sangre, pero no hace nada.

-Nada, porque incluso la poción es capaz de actuar en el corazón, donde se supone que no debe llegar el veneno.

-Increíble.

-No te creas que esta poción se me ocurrió una hora antes de comenzar a hacerla. Estuve años averiguando. Mis investigaciones las inicié cuando atacaron a Arthur Weasley.

- ¡Casi dos años!

-Dos años investigando del cuerpo humano, leyendo libros muggles de biología, y una infinidad de cosas. Incluso llegué a leer sobre botánica y medicina de etnias de todos los continentes.

-Por Merlín.

-Si esta poción falla, quiere decir que soy un fiasco en comprensión de lectura.

-¡No va a fallar!

-Hmph… no pensabas lo mismo hace cinco minutos.

-¡Perdón! Me equivoqué.

-Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por la equivocación.

-¡Qué se ha creído!—Fingió Hermione enojada. Luego le sonrió—.Mi amor, vamos a preparar algo de almuerzo. Recuerda que tengo que irme a casa de Ron.

-Lo tengo muy presente. Debo guardar las pociones primero.

-¿Te importa si bajo para empezar a preparar algo?

-En lo absoluto. Pero antes que te vayas, me voy a atrever a reconocer que tu poción para el resfrío y la calmante quedaron magníficas.

-Vaya, muchas gracias por el reconocimiento, pero tú, es decir, el Príncipe Mestizo, contribuiste con tus infalibles consejos.

Severus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaré abajo.

—De acuerdo.

La chica abandonó el cuarto de pociones sintiendo el gran cambio en el ambiente. Uno bastante sofocante y húmedo, a uno, si bien caluroso, mucho más agradable. Llegó a la cocina y empezó a buscar las provisiones que ayer habían comprado para preparar hoy. Severus bajó quince minutos después mientras Hermione estaba ataviada en medio de las pastas y la cocción de la salsa. Con la varita mágica, era similar a elaborar pociones. Aunque en su casa jamás había preparado algo con magia, había aprendido de la Señora Weasley varias técnicas que estaba segura que muy pronto tendría que poner en práctica más de lo que ya había hecho.

Luego de haber terminado de almorzar y ordenar la cocina por insistencia de la castaña, ambos se prepararon para dirigirse a la casa de Hermione.

—¿Dónde nos podemos desaparecer?—Inquirió ella.

—En misma casa por donde viniste…

—Me extrañó que no estuviera protegida, así como toda la calle.

—Con mi casa es suficiente. Además, tengo la fortuna de no ser foco de búsqueda.

—Uhm, tienes razón. Mejor que haya sido así, de lo contrario habría sido muy difícil aparecerme de día.

Ambos salieron de la casa, y observaron a los niños estaban jugando a bastante distancia de ellos, por lo que fue fácil inmiscuirse en la casa sin que lo notaran. Severus cerró la puerta, y la aseguró con su varita muy disimuladamente. Entraron en el sector de la casa abandonada, abrieron la destartalada puerta. En la entrada había motones de mugre, bichos, botellas botadas y uno que otro paquete de papel. El olor a abandono era inevitable. La muchacha tomó la mano de Severus, se miraron, luego ella cerró sus ojos y sintió que sus pies perdían estabilidad, que daba vueltas y se movía en una dirección y rapidez indescriptible, y que su cuerpo y el de Severus hacían una presión fuertísima. Lo único seguro que sentíaera la mano de Severus, que la tenía muy bien agarrada.

Se sintió un estruendo, ambos abrieron sus ojos y se encontraron en medio de una salita vacía, desnuda de paredes, cubierta de los rayos solares de la tarde. Hermione, que tardó unos segundos en recomponerse, aún tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Severus.

-¿Tus padres se llevaron todo?—Inquirió él mirando a su alrededor.

-No, solamente sus ropas. Yo me encargué de guardar el resto, suponiendo el caso de que algún Mortífago venga en busca de información.

-Muy interesante decisión.

-Vamos al segundo piso. Sólo queda mi cuarto por desmantelar.

Severus siguió a Hermione por la casa. A pesar de que estaba vacía y no tenía adorno alguno, podía apreciarse que era una casa muy bonita y bien cuidada. Subieron las escaleras y caminaron hacia la puerta que tenía un gato de madera colgado.

Su cuarto estaba lleno de cajas, baúles y ropa sobre la cama.

-Ahora es evidente que la hora de tu visita fue bastante espontánea.

-Lo fue, dejé mis cosas a la mitad. Por eso debía regresar temprano.

La muchacha dejó su capa en un lado de la cama, y comenzó a doblar y ordenar su ropa.

-¿Me vas a tener de pie observándote toda la tarde?—Inquirió él.

-Por supuesto que no—Dijo deteniéndose en sus acciones—Te estaría muy agradecida si… reduces mi escritorio, la silla, y los estantes de libros y los guardas en el baúl negro que está ahí.

-¿Empacaste los libros necesarios?

-Sí, llevo los libros de materias, y varios de lectura ligera. Guarda el resto.

El hombre tomó su varita y comenzó a hacer lo que Hermione le había pedido: apuntó al escritorio y lo llevó al baúl que le había indicado, siguió con los dos estantes de libros desocupados.

-¿Cuánta carga vas a llevar donde Weasley?

-Dos baúles.

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Mi ropa, mis libros, y todas las cosas que necesitaré en caso de emergencia.

-Hiciste un encantamiento de extensión, ¿correcto?

-Claro, sin él, tendría que llevar cinco baúles por la cantidad de libros.

-Ahora sí que vas a ser una biblioteca andante.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Mi amor, guárdame esos libros en ése baúl—Dijo apuntando a otro que estaba al otro lado de la cama, y tenía algunos libros.

Hermione ya estaba finalizando con sus pertenencias en el otro baúl. Luego lo dejó en el suelo, quitó todas las cosas que estaban sobre la cama, y la desarmó. Las sábanas quedaron íntegramente dobladas, lo mismo que las frazadas. Al instante siguiente, éstas quedaron reducidas a menos de su décima parte, y fueron guardada en el baúl negro, así como las demás cosas, como si fuera verdadero inmobiliario de muñeca. En el cuarto ya sólo quedaba una silla, tres baúles, una alfombra, el velador, y ellos dos. Dio vueltas el cajón del velador. En el suelo se esparcieron variadas chucherías, pinzas para el pelo, lápices, plumas y un bolsito plateado con una cinta blanca. Ella lo tomó.

-Este es el segundo regalo que me diste—Dijo sacando la cadena de oro con las piedras de Rubí y Esmeralda—Es maravilloso, pero no lo utilizo demasiado por miedo a que se me pierda.

Luego la guardó y la echó a su baúl junto con dos plumas y las pinzas para el pelo. El velador ya estaba ubicado en el baúl, lo mismo que la alfombra, y el resto de cachivaches, Hermione los hizo desaparecer. Acomodó lo que restaba en el baúl de su ropa con la cabeza gacha, sus manos se volvieron temblorosas y torpes. Severus, al darse cuenta, se acercó a ella y se hincó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué sucede?—Inquirió él, guiando con su mano el rostro de la chica para que lo observara.

Sus ojos estaban enaguados, ella los cerró para no mirarlo a la cara, y pronto dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-No… no quiero separarme de ti—Musitó con dificultad, apartándose—Siento que no voy a poder…

-Sí vas a poder, Hermione. Ambos sabemos que esto es muy difícil, pero es algo sumamente necesario, tanto para nosotros como para el resto.

La muchacha no dijo nada hasta unos minutos después.

-Ojalá toda acabe pronto.

-Si estuviera a mi alcance, lo terminaría ahora mismo.

-Lo sé, pero tal como lo hemos hablado: es lo que nos tocó vivir.

Severus asintió, cerró el baúl y le tendió una mano a Hermione para que se levantara del suelo.

-Aquí están las pociones que preparamos—Dijo él entregándole una caja de madera.

Ella la abrió, observó los frascos y tomó el que tenía color granate grisáceo.

-¿Es tu poción?

-Ojalá no tengas oportunidad de utilizarla, pero debes llevarla contigo en cualquier caso.

-Muchas gracias mi amor.

-Hermione, te prometo que no sé qué es lo que traman hacer Potter, Weasley y tú, no voy a pedirte que me lo digas, pero lo que sí sé es que estén donde estén van a estar en peligro—Ella enmudeció una vez más—Por lo que más quieras, ten mucha precaución. Si tú me lo pides, voy a tratar de ayudarte en lo que más pueda.

-Gracias…-Dijo nuevamente.

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que si necesitaras algo, vayas a mi casa, no para quedarte, pero sí abastecerte. Allí no habrá peligro.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente. Yo me quedo en Hogwarts todo el año, por lo que nadie visitaría la casa, además nadie la controla, pero llevar a tus amigos sería peligroso.

-Entiendo.

-Sólo Dobby tendrá conocimiento de esto, ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto.

Hermione guardó la caja con pociones. Los baúles estaban listos, la habitación completamente despejada a excepción de ellos, el equipaje y lo que faltaba por esconder. Era tiempo de partir.

* * *

><p>Espero que no haya quedado repleto de incoherencias. Estoy subiendo rápido, ya que tengo que hacer un trabajo, pero no podía dejarlo sufriendo más tiempo. Graciasa todas y todos por el apoyo de siempre. Gracias Jazz.<p>

No olviden comentar lo que les parece la segunda parte. Necesito saberlo para motivarme a continuar (cosa que últimamente me ha costado porque estoy demasiado distraida)

Adiós!


	7. Capítulo 7: Goodbye my lover

**Capítulo VII: Goodbye My Lover**

Severus se ofreció para guardar el baúl con los muebles en el entretecho, mientras Hermione bajaba al primer nivel con su equipaje. No podía evitar las lágrimas, la opresión en el pecho, las dudas. Pero era necesario, se repetía a sí misma. Había sentido algo parecido días atrás, minutos antes de tomar la decisión de apuntar a sus padres con su varita y borrar todos sus recuerdos.

-Todo está bien guardado, cariño—Dijo él, apareciendo en la salita—Lo dejé con bastante protección en el caso que quisieran asegurarse que en realidad está abandonada.

-Gracias amor. Por todo.

-Antes que te vayas debes ponerme atención. –Hermione frunció el ceño—Necesito que aprendas los versos para concretar la poción. Saca tu varita.

Ella obedeció.

-Debe beberse la poción primero, luego, con la punta de la varita tocar la herida, simulando que estás haciendo una incisión, pero en realidad estás causando el cierre de los tejidos en la misma dirección del corte. Debes sentir como si tu cuerpo estuviera absorbiendo el veneno, como que estuvieras sacándolo con una infusión, como sea. ¿De acuerdo?

-Como succionando. Como sanguijuela.

-Bien. Tu mente debe estar perfectamente conectada con lo que dices, con precisión, seguridad. "_Vulnera sanentur_" Repítelo.

-_Vulnera sanentur_.

-Todo al tiempo que pasas tu varita por la zona atacada. Repite de nuevo.

-_Vulnera sanetur_

-_Vulnera sanentur_"—Le corrigió—Dilo tres veces sin pausa. Como trabalenguas pero sin que se trabe.

En esa oportunidad lo hizo bien.

-Muy bien. Recuerda todo lo que te dije. Precisión, seguridad. Se necesita máxima concentración, como si invocaras un Patronus. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué te digo que es difícil? En una situación de peligro reina la inseguridad.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Te estarán esperando?

-Sí, dije que llegaría a media tarde.

-Entonces no demores más.

Levantó su varita e hizo desaparecer sus baúles, los cuales estarían en el vestíbulo de la Madriguera esperando.

-Amor…-Dijo en un hilo de voz

-Tranquila cariño.

-No me pidas eso… no puedo.

-Eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido, la que ha pasado por cosas que no tenían porqué sucederte, para acompañar a tu amigo incondicionalmente. Has podido con retos, Dementores, Mortífagos, no puedes decirme que no podrás con esto. Es nuestra última oportunidad.

-Podrían pasar meses antes de que nos volvamos a ver… incluso años. No sé si pueda…

-Si no eres capaz de facilitar las cosas en la forma que están ahora… lo haré yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Terminando todo esto aquí y ahora, así no existirá la incertidumbre.

-No. No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo dices una cosa así, Severus?

-Hay que hacer enormes sacrificios.

-No es necesario…-Dijo ella con renovada energía-, puedo hacerlo. Prefiero esto a que… terminemos todo aquí.

-En realidad entre una cosa y otra no existe la gran diferencia.

-Quizás para ti no, pero para mí sí.

Severus no dijo nada.

-Gracias por lo de estos días. Todo fue maravilloso.

-Cuídate por favor. Si te sientes mal no te lo guardes, pide ayuda.

Ella lo abrazó. Acarició su cabello, sintió su peculiar esencia, sus latidos, su respiración. Él la aprisionó aún más con sus dos brazos.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho—Musitó mientras ella sentía que se deslizaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Yo también te extrañaré amor, no te imaginas cuánto. Pero a diferencia de antes, tengo la certeza de que una vez acabado todo, podré volver a verte.

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró, y sintió que los sollozos la acechaban sin poder evitarlo.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo—Se repetía—Por nosotros, por la gente que queremos.

Él se separó para poder limpiar rostro lleno de lágrimas. Tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Respira. No lo hagas más difícil. Sé que dirás que no puedo entenderte porque eres una chica, pero aún así debes hacerlo.

-Te amo Severus Snape.

Él la besó.

-Yo te amo a ti Hermione. No lo olvides ni lo dudes. Recuérdalo siempre, pero en tu corazón, no en tu mente.

Debía hacerlo, debía decirlo. Era el tiempo de decir adiós.

-Adiós mi amor—Murmuró ella luego de unos eternos segundos de indecisión.

-Buen viaje, cariño. Cuídate.

Lo besó una vez más, lo miró a los ojos borrosamente por las lágrimas que se le asomaban. Segundos después perdió el equilibrio. Sus padres ya estaban en Australia, su casa estaba desalojada; Severus se quedó en su camino, y ella estaba continuando el suyo, como siempre estuvo predispuesto.

El pasto largo y seco de la inmensa pradera le causó cosquillas al volver a poner los pies en tierra firme. El sol le calentó el cuerpo al instante. Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Limpió muy bien su rostro, asegurándose que de que no quedaran vestigios de lágrimas y malos momentos en la pasada hora. Si era fuerte, como Severus había dicho, tenía que ser capaz de no flaquear cualquiera fuera la circunstancia.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, que estaba unos metros más allá. Al llegar a la reja, divisó en el fondo del jardín a Ron y a Ginny sobre escobas, a Luna arriba del árbol, y a Fred y George volando alrededor.

-¡Hermione!—Exclamó la rubia, al percatarse de su llegada. Saltó del árbol y empezó a correr en dirección a ella. Los demás lo hicieron sobre su escoba.

Luna la abrazó dulcemente, y la miró inquisitivamente con sus saltones ojos azules.

-¿Cómo han estado esas vacaciones?

-Pronto te daré detalles—Dijo sonrojándose brevemente.

Ginny la saludó también y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Me alegro que hayas llegado. Estaba harta de sobrar. Si no es por Fred y George…

-No digas tonterías Ginny—Bufó Ron imitando a su hermana con el gesto—.Cree que a Luna y a mí nos estorba.

-Como si tú nunca hubieras sentido lo mismo—Bromeó la castaña devolviéndole el gesto con gusto.

-En realidad siempre lo siente—Dijo Fred.

-Pero ya aprendió a ocultarlo muy bien—Le continuó George— ¿Cómo estás Hermione? ¿Todavía no superas que Won-Won y Lunática estén juntos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Pareciera que hubieras pasado siglos de desdichas Granger!—Exclamó Fred—Pero ya no te preocupes más. En unas semanas más podrás renovar tu loco amor por Viktor Krum.

-Qué consuelo. Pero estoy bien, George

—Con Fred estamos de acuerdo en que no somos tus mejores amigos, pero no vamos a permitir que nos mientas y ocultes tus penas de una forma tan descarada.

-Será mejor que vayas a saludar a mamá—Dijo Ron al notar la incomodidad de la chica.

-Según escuché ya llegó tu equipaje.—Continuó Ginny.

-Se supone que sí—Contestó.

Seguida de Luna y los Weasley, Hermione entró en la casa. Había muchas cajas, ropa, y cosas fuera de su lugar, pero se notaba que no era un desorden de días, sino reciente.

-¡Hermione, querida mía!—Exclamó la Señora Weasley, apareciendo en la cocina desde la despensa.

-Buenas tardes señora Weasley. ¿Cómo está?

-Hasta el tope de trabajo, ¿sabes? Empezando a limpiar y ordenar la casa con anterioridad para cuando lleguen las visitas.

-¿Por la Boda?

-Exactamente. Los chicos estuvieron ayudándome toda la mañana, hasta hace un rato que los dejé libre ya que Luna vino a ver a Ron.

-Señora Weasley, si a usted no le molesta, mañana puedo venir temprano a ayudarle en la casa—Propuso la rubia, quien estaba sentada junto a Ron en uno de los sillones.

-¿En serio, querida?

-Lo digo en serio. Mi padre está muy ocupado, y en casa me estoy aburriendo mucho.

-Sería estupendo, de verdad que lo sería.

Molly le sonrió a Luna. No era con un fingido interés, sino con satisfacción. De seguro le tranquilizaba mucho que, a pesar de que todos esperaban que Ron y Hermione estuvieran juntos, fuera una muchacha tranquila y a la altura de lo que ella en su interior quiso para sus hijos. Incluso para Hermione habría llegado a ser incómodo que Molly se sintiera decepcionada en el caso de que Ron hubiera escogido a una chica del tipo Lavender Brown. Pero no había sido así. Había sido una buena elección, alguien que ella conocía perfectamente, alguien que lo merecía a pesar de los prejuicios que hubo entre el grupo, y los que persistían fuera de él, de aquellos que no la conocían. Fred y George, aunque fingían entrometerse entre ellos sólo para molestarlos, en realidad se sentían satisfechos con la chica, pues era lo que podía aceptarse dentro de una familia tan especial como la Weasley. Eso sí, reconocían que en las veces que pudieron, colapsaron de bromas a Ron con una conquista tan poco deseable como la de Lavender porque sabían que no iban a durar demasiado. Pero su nueva y estable conquista no era una amenaza para la integridad de la familia y la salud mental de su madre, mientras la excentricidad fuera la de siempre.

-Querida, tu equipaje ya lo envié al cuarto de Ginny, así que puedes colocarte cómoda. ¿Deseas algo de comer?

-No, muchas gracias señora Weasley.

-Me la da impresión que estás adoptando la misma mala costumbre de Harry de alimentarte mal. ¡Estás que desapareces!

-Ha sido un tiempo muy duro… solo eso.

-¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres?

-Bien—Dijo casi automáticamente—Supongo que bien.

Agachó la vista. Pronto se sintió muy observada. Sabiendo que no podría soportarlo mucho más, se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Ginny. Ella, Ron y Luna la siguieron unos momentos después. Comenzó a subir, tragaba saliva a cada instante que se veía acechada por el llanto. Al menos quería hacerlo a puertas cerradas. Llegó a la puerta de Ginny, entró, luego Ron la cerró.

-Ahora puedes hablar—Dijo Ginny— ¿Qué sucedió? Estás de muerte.

-Mis… mis padres se fueron a vivir a Australia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Les alteré la memoria para que no recordaran que tenían una hija, para que pudieran irse a vivir a Australia, como siempre quisieron hacerlo, supuestamente.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho—Dijo Luna, abrazándola con un brazo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Inquirió Ginny.

-Voldemort querrá encontrarlos para saber de mi paradero, el de Harry. ¿No le has dicho, Ron?

-¿Decirme qué?

-Ginny, nosotros no regresaremos a Hogwarts

-¿Qué?—Inquirió incrédula. Luna los miró impresionada también— ¿Por qué?

-Harry tiene cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-No podemos decirte, Ginny—Murmuró Ron con incomodidad.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Es algo muy arriesgado. Dumbledore quiso que solo los tres lo supiéramos.

-¿Y dónde se supone que estarán si no van a ir a Hogwarts? ¿En casa descansando?

-Debemos ir en busca de ciertas cosas que nos pueden ayudar para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Estarán en peligro—Argumentó Ginny.

-Pero no más que el peligro que podrían correr regresando a Hogwarts—Musitó Luna.

-Es más que obvio que cuando Voldemort logre inmiscuirse por completo en el Ministerio, y públicamente, Hogwarts va a quedar bajo su poder. Si Harry regresara, sería entregarse a sí mismo en bandeja.

-Sí, tienen razón.

-¿Cuándo se fueron tus padres, Hermione?

-El lunes por la tarde.

-¿Has estado todo este tiempo sola?—Preguntó Ron, intuyendo que la respuesta era negativa.

-Eh…

-No nos mientas, por favor—Pidió Ginny.

-Estuve con Severus.

-¡Malditio idiota! ¿Qué tuvo que hacer para que le creyeras?

-No hables así, Ron—Sentenció Hermione—, sabes que en el fondo él nunca quiso matar a Dumbledore.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Él se lo pidió.

Ron rió lacónicamente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Y por qué el Señor Tenebroso no le pide lo mismo? ¡Todo sería más fácil!

-Ron, por favor, tranquilízate—Murmuró Luna, acariciándole el brazo.

-Dumbledore se lo pidió por Draco y porque él iba a morirse de todas formas.

-¡¿Qué?—Exclamaron los tres.

-Un anillo maldito le atacó el brazo. ¿Recuerdan su brazo negro? Lo estaba matando.

-¿Cómo está el profesor Snape?—Preguntó Luna.

-Estuvo muy mal hasta que las cosas se arreglaron entre nosotros.

-De seguro a ti te pasaba lo mismo—Bufó el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto. Estuve dos días en casa sola, preocupada por mis padres y preguntándome cómo estaría él. Verlo era lo único que me tranquilizaría.

-¿Entonces estuviste con él desde el miércoles?

-Sí. No fui a verlo con el propósito de quedarme, pero como se me estaba haciendo difícil vivir sola…

-Te veo más tranquila en ese aspecto—Comentó Ginny.

-Un poco—Aceptó ella—Sé la verdad, pero resulta que ahora no sé cuándo podré volver a verlo.

Si Hermione tuvo la suficiente fortaleza para contener las lágrimas a la hora de relatar lo de sus padres, claramente no la iba a tener para soportar, además, pensar en Severus. Éstas se asomaron.

-Ahora todo me resulta más difícil. Mentir, vivir en la incertidumbre… Saber que todo el mundo desconfía de él.

-¿Qué importa que todo el mundo desconfíe de él?—Masculló Luna.—Tú confías en él, eso debería bastarle a ambos.

-Yo sé que a él le basta. Pero no basta para que todo salga como nosotros queremos.

-¡Por favor, Hermione!—Exclamó Ron con ironía—Ése murciélago siempre se sale con la suya. Cuando todos confiábamos en él, nos traicionó con los Mortífagos, cuando la Orden se acerque a matarlo, ¡aunque no tenga las faldas de Dumbledore para refugiarse, va a apelar a su memoria! ¡Él nunca pierde!

-¿Y qué hay con eso? ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo, si es la realidad? Lo ves sólo por el lado de él, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de todo el apoyo que me brindaste cuando te conté de mi relación? ¿Ya no importa? ¿Te da lo mismo?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces qué?—Hermione tenía las mejillas encendidas, brillantes por los caminitos que sus lágrimas habían dejado al caer— ¡¿Es que todavía no puedes entenderlo? ¡No es que Severus nunca pierda cambiándose de bando cuando le conviene! ¡Él siempre pierde algo pero no le importa! No lo hace porque le conviene, lo hace para ayudarnos. Pero, oh, claro. Es algo que tu limitada mente no puede entenderlo.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Snape hace esto por la Orden? ¿Por qué está en contra del Señor Tenebroso cuando siempre fue un asqueroso mago oscuro? Es muy raro que un Mortífago se cambie de bando, que se arriesgue a traicionar la confianza de alguien como el Señor Tenebroso. Y todos sabemos que esto ocurrió muchísimo antes que él se enamorara de ti.

-Es obvio—Intervino Ginny, quien junto a Luna, habían observado la discusión en silencio. —Lo hace por Harry.

-¿Por Harry?—Escupió Ron.

-Sí, Ron. Lo hace por la memoria de su madre—Confesó Hermione. Sintió que se odiaba, pues ella no tenía el derecho de divulgar de esa manera los secretos de Severus, pero no tenía más opción que hacerlo, para que Ron no comenzara a desconfiar de ella. Sabía que si desconfiaba de Severus, en algún momento sentiría lo mismo por ella.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Severus estaba enamorado de Lily Potter, y lo estuvo hasta hace dos años, cuando se enamoró de mí.

-No… esto debe ser una broma—El pelirrojo estaba inmerso en confusión.

-¡Qué otra razón podría haber! ¿Que dios o Merlín lo iluminó de bondad y por eso cambió de bando? ¡Tú eres el que debe estar bromeando!

-Ron, debes creerle—Instó Luna—Yo lo hago, pues es un motivo sensato para hacer lo que está haciendo. Y ella es tu amiga. No tendría por qué inventar esto para que confíes en ella.

Luna le había dado justo donde ella quería: Le hizo saber a Ron que su actitud demostraba desconfianza hacia ella. ¡De que magnífica manera conocía la rubia a ambos! El pelirrojo miró el suelo durante un buen rato, analizando cada una de las palabras que había dicho Hermione, como si hubiera escuchado una combinación errónea, alucinado nombres… pero él había escuchado bien.

-Es la verdad, Ron. No debería haber dicho esto, pero si es necesario para que lo logres entender… es lo que ocurrió y punto.

-¿La mamá de Harry?—Insistió una vez más—Sí, tiene sentido. Por algo siempre Snape hablaba mal del padre de Harry.

-No puedes decirle.

-¿Comenzamos con las mentiras otra vez?

-¡Ronald! ¡Estamos hablando de que la persona que odia y le hizo la vida imposible todos estos años estaba enamorada de su madre! Lo mataría, se cegaría. Sería peligroso, Harry no podría con eso. Voldemort se enteraría y lo mataría.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por Hermione, Ron, después de toda la confianza que nos ha tenido al decir esto. No es fácil, y no es conveniente ni para ella ni para Snape, pero lo hizo. Ni siquiera es conveniente para nosotros.

Ron no dijo nada hasta unos cuantos minutos después, cuando su acalorado rostro comenzó a normalizarse.

-Disculpa Hermione—Soltó él, acercándose a ella vigilando muy bien su reacción—No quise que pensaras que desconfiaba de ti. Confío en ti, pero en estos tiempos en muy difícil tranquilizarse con las personas, mucho menos con Snape, que tiene una situación tan complicada.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y limpió su nariz, luego asintió.

-Gracias por entender. Es lo único que siempre he necesitado, que entiendas.

-Espero que puedas reponerte, Hermione—Comentó Ginny minutos después de un pulcro silencio entre los tres—, porque mi madre tiene razón. Unos días más y hubieras desaparecido.

-Estaría peor si no hubiera ido donde Severus; tal vez no estaría aquí en este momento.

-¿Por qué?—Inquirió Ron, preocupado.

-Me… desmayé.

-¿Por qué?—Hermione no supo quién manifestó más preocupación de los tres.

-Desde que terminó el sexto año que he estado mal por los diversos motivos que sabemos, además de lo que ocurrió con mis padres y que estaba sola...

-¿Te desmayaste en su casa?—Interrogó Ginny.

-Gracias a dios sí.

-¿Ahora estás bien?

-Sí, solo necesitaba compañía y un poco de comida. En esos tres días había comido muy poco.

-¿Querías matarte o qué? ¿Cómo sobrevives tres días comiendo _poco_?—Obviamente ese comentario vino de Ron.

-Teniendo preocupaciones más importantes que comer.

-¿Sólo fue por eso?—Luna lucía incrédula, aunque fuera difícil de creer eso también.

-Por culpa de Parkinson ahora estoy más delicada a las caídas y malestares. Pero ahora me encuentro bien.

-Gracias al cielo.

Los tres se miraron sabiendo que en realidad ella no se encontraba bien gracias al mismísimo cielo, sino gracias a alguien que, al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, ya no se podía mencionar más. Así se zanjó el asunto. Decidiendo dejar el tema hasta allí, y bajar al primer nivel para ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa antes que la Señora Weasley comenzara con su estrés antes de tiempo.

* * *

><p>Por ahí me dijeron que Hermione está muy llorona... y tiene razón! Creo que ha llorado en todos los capitulos, o algo así! Pero bueno... justifico sus lágrimas con Hormonas, amor, miedo, padres lejos de ti, peligro de muerte del amor de tu vida y de tus amigos y familiares...<p>

Los días y las semanas se me pasan volando... siempre siento que hubiera sido ayer cuando subo, y me doy cuenta, y son semanas! Como siempre, me aparezco pidiendo disculpas. No es mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto, no se lo merecen, porque han sido un verdadero sol conmigo, con su apoyo y buenos deseos, felicitaciones, etc!

Ya sabes Jazz, me tienes que hacer acordar! Te quiero amiga! Saludos a la Mandy, la Ale, Sakura Haruhi Otonashi (lágrimas otra vez... pero ya pasarán!) Y a todas las nuevas lectoras que se van incorporando! UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS!

No olviden djar sus comentarios y CRÍTICAS! es lo que necesito para ir mejorando esta historia!

Mucho cariños a todos!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape_**


	8. Capítulo 8: Pictures of you

**Capítulo VIII: Pictures of you.**

Severus permaneció con la vista fija en el lugar donde había visto a Hermione desaparecer. Se había ido. Ya no tenía certeza clara de cuándo podría volver a verla. Mas eso lo sabía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero no por eso mismo resultaba ser menos doloroso, todo lo contrario. Dolía más que las cosas no se hayan podido cambiar, que, a pesar de saber cómo estaban predispuestas las cosas, él no pudiera hacer nada por cambiarlas. En cierto sentido, en algo habían cambiado, pues Hermione había pasado aquellos últimos días con él, y eso era algo que él no tenía pensado que sucedería.

Decidió darle un vistazo a la casa para asegurarse de que no haya quedado nada sospechoso, algo olvidado por Hermione; sin embargo todo estaba absolutamente vacío y solitario. Sentía el movimiento de los muggles afuera. Los vehículos, las voces. De pronto se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una fotografía. La observó. Era Hermione cuando tenía quince años. Aproximadamente la edad que ella tenía cuando él empezó a sentir cosas que nunca imaginó.

Cuando se ofreció a guardar los baúles en el entretecho, pudo apreciar una caja llena de álbumes de foto. Obviamente no puedo resistir la tentación de observarlas. Vio a los padres de Hermione, el padre, un hombre de pelo oscuro, ondulado, sonrisa amable, ojos alegres; su madre, con quien Hermione tenía un gran parecido, melena castaña, pero bastante más corta que la de su hija; tenía rostro fino, mirada inteligente. Ambos se veían felices. Debían ser unos pocos pares de años mayor que él. Tuvo la suerte de poder observar fotos de cuando Hermione era bebé. Una recién nacida, su primera comida, su primer diente, su primer día en el colegio. Muchísimas fotos de cumpleaños, con amistades, con la familia. Quería poder apoderarse de todas aquellas fotos, observarla una a una… Sus fotos de pequeña lo embelesaron. Su tierno rostro infantil, sus ojos juguetones, felices, pero ya inquisidores; su actitud algo mandona que ya se reflejaba a los siete años de edad, mucho más a los diez, en una actividad en un colegio muggle. Pero él solo se dejó una que había sido tomada dos años atrás, en la playa. Todavía quedaba algo de niñez, de inocencia. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación, su rostro tenía secuelas de todo lo vivido con Potter. Pero ella ya no era la misma de antes. La vida era muy distinta a la que fuera en ese entonces. Había sufrido decepciones amorosas, también aciertos, buenos momentos. Había encontrado estabilidad con alguien, con él, pero también oportunidades para crecer, madurar y enfrentar la vida. Claramente la Hermione de ahora era muy distinta a la de aquella muchacha que se había enamorado por los entonces de esa fotografía, mas eso no significaba que la amara menos. La pérdida de la inocencia de Hermione fue reemplazada por una fortaleza casi monumental, por unos ojos que han visto horrores, llorado desgracias, desilusiones, pero que todo el tiempo demuestran inmutabilidad, firmeza. Ojos de una sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

Apuntó con su varita a la foto, desprendiendo unas ondas de color rojizo, que hicieron una protección sobre ella. Si cualquier persona llegara a dar con la fotografía, lo único que se encontraría, sería con el pálido rostro de su madre, Eileen Prince, cuando era joven. Nadie debía enterarse que él poseía una fotografía de Hermione, porque eso era condenarla a ella y a sí mismo. Pero al fin tenía una fotografía de ella. La guardaría como un tesoro. En comparación con su antiguo amor, no era tan doloroso observarla, pues ella estaba con vida, y tenía la oportunidad de volver a verla si las cosas salían bien. La verdad es que no era ideal hacer comparaciones, porque las situaciones con una y con otra eran muy distintas. Severus era un tipo de persona distinto con una y con la otra, pero si había caído rendido de amor por Hermione luego de estar más de 20 años enamorado de la misma persona, se debía a las esperanzas que existían en esta oportunidad, las cuales influyeron en demasía.

Luego de eso, Severus regresó a su casa. No recordaba haberla sentido tan solitaria, tan vacía, tan triste como en esa oportunidad. Y también le sucedía a sí mismo. Sentía que todos los rincones estaban inundados de su aroma, que en medio del pulcro silencio, podía escuchar sus risas, sus preguntas, sus palabras de cariño. Ella ya no estaba allí físicamente, pero sin lugar a dudas todavía estaba allí, de alguna forma. Fuera con el pensamiento, fueran con alucinaciones, o simplemente por una realidad en la que Severus prefería estar sumido aunque no fuese de tal modo. Ciertamente entendía lo que sentía Hermione, el temor, la incertidumbre, y también cómo la valentía se le esfumara de un momento a otro. Él también lo sintió, incluso aún lo sentía, pero el saber que lo correcto era hacer lo más difícil, le permitía dominarse a sí mismo, y hacer lo mismo con ella. Por un momento, él sintió que había sido un error que ella se haya presentado en su casa, pues a la larga significaba estar conscientes de una despedida y una separación, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido en junio pasado, cuando aquello no ocurrió. No obstante, aquella visita había tenido más cosas positivas que las posteriores negativas, pues todo había quedado claro entre ellos, Hermione conocía sus propósitos, y él podría estar seguro que las cosas que tuviera que hacer como Mortífago Hermione las entendería, o al menos tendría conocimiento de los motivos de su "deber". Ya no había nada que los separara más que la distancia. No había ni diferencias ni desconfianza.

Fue en busca de un libro para involuntariamente continuar con la misión que había estado realizando antes de que Hermione hubiera aparecido: Dejar de pensar en ella. Estuvo alrededor de una hora leyendo, pero al darse cuenta que no entendía ni la mitad de las páginas que había pasado, decidió regresarlo a su lugar. En su cuarto de Pociones, no obtuvo mayor éxito, pues le hacía recordar que estuvo gran parte de la mañana de aquel día elaborando pociones junto a ella, por lo que finalmente decidió ir a dormir. Era la única solución, además que el día ya estaba terminando. No era una decisión precipitada ni con matices altamente depresivos.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, tomó la resolución de ir a Callejón Diagon en busca de algunas cosas que le hacían falta en su cuarto de Pociones. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo visitaba, que las diferencias entre la última y la actual visita eran gigantes. Si bien desde ocasiones anteriores a la última ya se notaba el deceso en la concurrencia de magos y brujas por aquellas calles, ahora podía hablarse de abandono, pues al entrar sólo vio a unas tres personas a lo lejos. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban desmanteladas, otras desmedidamente usurpadas. Suponía que eso ocurría en la calle principal, pero no en su destino, el callejón Knockturn. Era más que claro que el callejón conocido por las Artes Oscuras no debía estar tan abandonado como el ya mencionado. A lo que dobló para entrar en él, pudo reconocer a aquellos hombres y mujeres que prácticamente vivían allí mendigando y vendiendo distintos tipos de chucherías clandestinamente. Cada hombre y mujer que pasaba a su lado le dedicaba una expresión que no estaba exenta de respeto. Una inclinación con la cabeza, una media sonrisa, la detención de su andar para dejarle pasar por aquel angosto pasaje, o simplemente el no apartar la vista, como solía suceder en el Callejón Diagon cada vez que un Mortífago aparecía.

-Señor Snape—Le saludó un hombre al entrar en un pequeño cuartucho, provisionado de una increíble cantidad de ingredientes de pociones, en su mayoría, partes de seres mágicos como aguijones de Billywig secos, cáscaras de Huevos de Opaleye de las Antípodas, plumas de Jobberknoll, sapos cornudos, entre otros—Muchísimo tiempo sin verle.

-No había tenido la necesidad de venir, hasta ahora, por supuesto—Respondió él, privándolo de cualquier intromisión.

Sabía muy bien que el no haber aparecido por aquellos lugares, se debía a la improvisada reclusión que había instado el Señor Oscuro luego del asesinato de Dumbledore, pero ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para no generar mayores escándalos con su presencia, la cual era en realidad muy breve, pues solo apareció por el Callejón Knockturn con ese único propósito.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, señor?

Severus fue enumerando pausadamente los ingredientes que necesitaba, a medida que el hombre los colocaba en el mostrador. Tentáculos de murtlap, cuerno de Longhorn Rumano, huevos de Ashwinder, piel de serpiente arbórea africana, púas de erizo, sangre de salamandra, plumas de Jobberknoll y también lo que estuviera disponible de plantas y esencias, a pesar de que allí eran escasas.

Una vez finalizada la compra, se dispuso a abandonar Londres lo antes posible. Mientras menos estuviera expuesto, menos problemas tendría. Encontrarse con alguien del Ministerio, o peor aún, con alguien de la Orden, podría ser muy perjudicial, y desestabilizaría la reputación que tenía ante el Señor Oscuro. Pocos segundos más tarde apareció frente a su casa. Cruzó la calle bastante templada por el magnífico sol que había a aquella altura de la mañana que casi terminaba. Al entrar, fue directamente a su cuarto de Pociones para organizar los ingredientes y empezar alguna elaboración.

Se decidió por manipular los tentáculos de murtlap con el fin de tener una solución que cure heridas, en el caso de que Hermione apareciera por allí algún día y lo necesitara. Aunque él le había entregado muchas de las pociones que tenía en su cuarto para que se las llevara, estaba dispuesto a tener de reserva, pues no tenía idea de lo que ella y sus amigos estaban por enfrentarse.

Siendo bastante sincero consigo mismo, Severus no sabía con exactitud lo que pretendían hacer, pero según lo que se imaginaba, y según lo que la castaña le había dicho, aunque muy poco –pero suficiente–, emprenderían un viaje solos, haciendo algo que Dumbledore le había ordenado a Potter antes de morir. Claramente ninguno de los tres podría volver a Hogwarts y una razón podría bastarle a él y a muchos, debido al cambio que se generaría en el Mundo Mágico una vez que cayera el actual Ministro, algo inminente para todos; pero se trataba de mucho más que eso. Dumbledore le había revelado que Potter necesitaba hacer cosas importantes, mas no le podía confidenciar en concreto. Era muy arriesgado, pero sí había enfatizado en que tendría que ayudarlo lo más posible. Como el anciano y ya fallecido Director estaba enterado de su relación con Hermione, no fue necesario emplear demasiados argumentos, pues por Hermione se había vuelto mucho más predispuesto a estas cosas, aparte de por ser su "novia" y ellos sus amigos, se debía a que, fallecido Dumbledore, Potter se volvía su "heredero" más cercano, sin incluirse a sí mismo—quien sólo Hermione y él tenían conocimiento de esto, pues ella conocía sus _verdaderos_ propósitos sin dudarlos—. En las manos de Potter estaba una de las vías para acabar con el Señor Oscuro, por lo que debía influir en lo que más podía, mientras no fuera descubierto. Muchos libros, pociones, desmantelar una casa, enviar a sus padres a Australia creyendo que no tienen una hija, eran pruebas evidentes de un viaje, y muy riesgoso. Sintió un poco de temor por Hermione, pero la confianza que sentía por ella y su capacidad actuaban al instante para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Cuando fue el tiempo de dejar hirviendo algunas pociones sin que se necesitase intervención, bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, ya que aún se encontraba aprovisionado. Más tarde se instaló en la sala para leer un poco, aunque la preocupación seguía invadiéndolo. Ahora por otro motivo: El Señor Oscuro no tardaría en llamarlo para saber acerca de los planes que se tenían para el traslado de Potter. Su cumpleaños se acercaba, y resultaba ser una ocasión bastante propicia, para una parte y para otra. Él esperaba que llegara con información importante, aunque en el último tiempo se habían restringido las salidas… pero en las veces que pudo hacerlo, le sacó el mayor provecho. Pudo tener contacto con Mundungus Fletcher, y luego de unas cuantas copas de whisky de fuego, le metió la idea en la cabeza sobre emplear señuelos para el traslado de Potter. Esta idea había sido dada por Dumbledore unos días antes de su partida, y él se había encargado de hacérsela llegar a la Orden del Fénix de una forma que si bien era algo cuestionable, iba a ser muy valorada.

Llevaba alrededor de tres horas continuando las pociones que restaban, cuando sintió cómo su antebrazo izquierdo comenzaba a arderle fuertemente. Lo observó y vio la Marca Tenebrosa enrojecida. Instantáneamente atinó en paralizar su elaboración de Pociones, luego bajó a su cuarto para alistarse con su habitual capa negra. Salió de su casa, y al percatarse que nadie le observaba a la luz de la luna, desapareció en la misma entrada.

Momentos después de haber llegado a su destino, observó cómo alguien se aparecía ante sus ojos, unos cuantos metros más adelante. Instintivamente lo apuntó con la varita, al igual que el desconocido lo hizo con él.

La clara noche le reveló el aspecto necio que caracterizaba a Yaxley, por lo que bajó la varita una vez que él le hubo reconocido también.

-Tanto tiempo, Severus—Murmuró él, comenzando a caminar— ¿Traes buenas noticias?

-Excelentes.

Severus observó la decoración del sendero que se le presentaba en cada paso, desde que él también decidió comenzar a caminar. Los arbustos y flores estaban ubicados con asertividad para anteceder a una enorme reja que bordeaba la fabulosa mansión Malfoy. Ambos hombres levantaron el brazo izquierdo y atravesaron la reja como si ésta hubiera sido de humo. Unos cuantos pasos más y se oyó un susurro. Yaxley, perturbado, apuntó hacia el origen. Severus le observó con irritación. No era la primera vez que ocurría.

-Lucius siempre tan engreído. ¡Pavos reales! Es absurdo.

No respondió. No estaba dispuesto a gastar energía por cada tontería que Yaxley refutara. Continuó observando el trayecto, focalizándose. La mansión comenzó a tomar forma y mayor distinción en medio de la oscuridad. De las ventanas romboidales podía apreciarse una tenue y anaranjada luz. Entraron. Luego de pasar el vestíbulo elegantemente decorado, continuaron hasta dar con una gran puerta de madera. Severus la abrió, y pudo apreciar escasamente a toda la concurrencia, la cual estaba sentada alrededor de una larga mesa, y era iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea ubicada a un costado del lugar que ocupaba Voldemort, a la cabecera. Luego de unos segundos, alzó la mirada hacia una extraña silueta que pendía sobre los presentes. Le resultó muy familiar, y, luego de echar una mirada a cada uno de los presentes, pudo constatar su duda con el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no dejaba de observarla.

-Yaxley, Snape—Habló el Señor Tenebroso—tomen asiento.

Los mencionados comenzaron a caminar.

-Severus, aquí—Señaló el asiento vacío a su derecha. —Yaxley, junto a Dolohov.

Al acercarse a la mesa, dirigió la vista unos momentos al cadáver que seguía flotando. Era Charity Burbage, profesora de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts. Supuso desde un principio que ése sería su final luego de haberse atrevido a publicar en el diario El Profeta un artículo en defensa de los magos nacidos de padres muggles, en tiempos como aquellos.

-Entonces, Severus, ¿lograste conseguir información durante este tiempo?

-Sí, Mi Señor. Según lo que se me ha informado, la Orden del Fénix pretende trasladar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado por la noche.

-Sábado al anochecer—El Señor Oscuro analizaba cada una de sus palabras, luego se volvió para mirarlo fijamente.

Él le devolvió la mirada sin vacilaciones, manifestando seguridad en su información. Durante un breve silencio, todos los presentes se manifestaron por lo bajo. Luego pareció sonreír.

-Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede…

-De la fuente de la que ya hemos hablado.

-Mi Señor—Intervino Yaxley, inclinando su cabeza desde el otro lado de la mesa. Todos se volvieron a mirarle—Mi Señor, yo he oído algo diferente. Dawlish, el Auror, reveló que Potter no será trasladado hasta la noche anterior a su cumpleaños número diecisiete

-Mi fuente me advirtió que planeaban dar una pista falsa—Agregó Severus—. Debe ser ésa. No cabe la menor duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento Confundus—esbozó una débil sonrisa—No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable.

-Mi Señor, le aseguro que Dawlish parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Si estaba bajo el encantamiento Confundus, es lógico que así sea. Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurors no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter pues la Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el Ministerio.

-Y en eso la Orden no se equivoca, ¿no?—Habló un sujeto que estaba sentado cerca de Yaxley. Soltó una risita, y algunos le imitaron.

Pero el Señor Oscuro no lo hizo, y Severus tampoco. Estaba demasiado absorto en interpretar su papel de Mortífago con seriedad, como siempre lo había sido, y no quería dejarse llevar por comentarios que pretendían rellenar el tenso ambiente sólo para agradar a Voldemort por su nula cooperación. Es lo que le sucedía a muchos. Mientras el Señor Oscuro hablaba, observó a Lucius, a su esposa Narcissa, y a su hijo. Sus semblantes demostraban haber pasado muy malos períodos. El pasado miércoles lo había notado en la mujer, mas no tuvo la ocasión de conversar con ella, ni saber lo que estaba sucediendo en casa. De seguro no había ni el menor descanso físico ni psicológico teniendo al mismo Voldemort viviendo en las mismas cuatro paredes, planeando todo, manipulando todo, controlando todo. Draco seguía observando a la profesora, con un aspecto que dejaba ver su horror. Cuando el Señor Oscuro se dirigió a Lucius para requerirle su varita, pudo reconocer que todas las humillaciones que había vivido el hombre durante los últimos meses se hacían nada en comparación a tener que cederle su propia varita a Voldemort para poder matar a Potter. Lo dejaba indefenso, sin una parte de sí mismo, y Severus no pudo contener por dentro el sentir una profunda lástima por Lucius, a pesar de que éste le hubiera aborrecido al enterarse que alguien sentía semejante cosa por él. Eso tenía que acabar. Ya llegaría el momento en que Voldemort dejaría de arruinar vidas.

La visita fue un completo desastre, pero supo actuar a la perfección, como en cada reunión. Fingir ser indiferente a Charity Burbage al punto de simular no haberla reconocido hasta que Voldemort la hubiera señalado, y demostrar que no sentía la menor lastima, sino más bien gusto, al ver cómo Nagini se la servía "de cena", para posteriormente despedirse con el mayor de los respetos, al cabo de unas horas, cuando al reunión hubiera finalizado, dejando a la Familia Malfoy sumida en un competo terror junto a Voldemort. Pudo hablar breves momentos con Lucius con la mayor de las confianzas, aunque gastada debido a los distintos acontecimientos; Narcissa pudo concretar su agradecimiento y confesarle que estaba pasando por muy malos momentos, y el hecho de saber que no tenía una salida fácil, le hacía empeorar su situación. Con aquel tema pudo evadir a la perfección la preocupación que tuvo la mujer por el repentino abandono que tuvo que hacer el miércoles anterior. No tenía la menor intención de inventar una excusa y mentirle a ella. No era justo, y aunque valía la pena, se sentía tan asqueado de su actual alrededor, que quería desaparecerlo más pronto posible del lugar. Minutos después lo concretó. Volvió a su otra realidad, la cual no sabía si era más o menos agobiante que la que dejó en la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hasta me da verguenza dirigirme a ustedes... no se merecen semejante abandono, pero no pueden imaginarse lo rápido que está pasando el tiempo para mí, al punto de producirme un poco de miedo. Mis enormes agradecimientos y peticiones que nunca me abandonen y que sean pacientes.<p>

Con todo mi cariño,

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**


	9. Capítulo 9: Same mistake

**Capítulo IX: Same mistake.**

Habían transcurrido siete días después de aquella reunión. Mientras éstos pasaban, Severus frecuentó la Mansión Malfoy por las noches para mantenerse enterado de los nuevos hallazgos, y también informar los suyos al Señor Tenebroso. A ninguno de los dos se le debía escapar ningún detalle. A pesar de que extrañaba a Hermione, sabía—sentía—que no estaba en peligro. En La Madriguera estaría a salvo de cualquier ataque, y también estaría rodeada de gente que se preocuparía por ella en caso de que volviera a sentirse mal. Incluso en la soledad de su hogar evitaba pensar en ella, pues sabía que tanto temor e incertidumbre le jugarían en contra a la hora de mantenerse inescrutable, tanto frente a Voldemort, como cuando tuviera que escuchar de ella y sus amigos por cualquier motivo, principalmente cuando comenzara el nuevo año en Hogwarts. Pasaba sus mañanas y tardes elaborando pociones, experimentando en algunas, guardando otras. Cuando el sofoco era demasiado, debido a las altas temperaturas veraniegas, se dirigía a su cuarto, que era uno de los lugares más frescos, después del baño, para descansar o leer, ahora con más concentración que antes.

Era sábado. Severus se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy con la mayor parte de los Mortífagos preparando el ataque para Potter. Lord Voldemort también asistiría, pues debía aprovechar la ocasión de que el muchacho estaría a campo abierto para poder matarlo de una vez por todas. No podía negar que estaba preocupado. Preocupado que Voldemort llegara a dar con Potter y lo matara, cosa que él sabía muy bien que no podía suceder, como Dumbledore le había advertido encarecidamente. También estaba preocupado por Hermione, como es natural. Ella sería uno de los tantos Potter que los Mortífagos querrían aniquilar, pero tenía la tranquilidad, aunque pequeña, que cualquiera que fuera su guardián no estaría en gran peligro, y cualquier cosa que pasara, ella era muy hábil para poder defenderse.

El sol seguía lentamente escondiéndose. El cielo rojizo lucía como una obra de arte en la salita de la Mansión Malfoy, donde se encontraba junto a Lucius y un par de Mortífagos más un poco antes de la partida. A lo que este color se desvaneciera, para dar paso a un intenso cielo azul nocturno, los Mortífagos ya estarían patrullando el cielo que coronaba el hogar de Harry Potter, o el que dejaría de serlo en cualquier momento. Casi imperceptiblemente, los hombres y mujeres seguidores del Señor Oscuro ya estaban sobre sus escobas, cubiertos por sus máscaras plateadas esperando el momento de la persecución.

Justo en el período de tiempo que Severus esperaba que comenzara todo, se vio cómo aparecían de golpe muchos Potter en compañía de diversos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Unos lo hacían en escoba, otros se desplazaban en thestrals y uno en una motocicleta, la cual Severus reconoció como la de Sirius Black, donde quizás podría ir el muchacho, pero nada era seguro. Alzó su varita para comenzar a atacar a los guardianes, hechizos que sabía que ellos eran capaces de esquivar con facilidad. Por la mente le rondaba la idea de que Hermione podría ir viajando en un thestral, pues ella odiaba volar en escobas, y la única forma de sentirse segura, era sobre esas cosas. En uno, reconoció a Bill Weasley, quien transportaba a un Harry que se defendía factiblemente con maneras que no le eran muy familiares. Se mantuvo unos minutos luchando contra ellos, mientras la defensa desconocida, aunque no imposible de vencer, seguía escudando a Weasley y el Potter que lo acompañaba.

Los Mortífagos iban de un lado para otro por el aire, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, causando posiblemente, una semejanza de fuegos pirotécnicos para quien observara desde abajo. Vio a Moody deshaciéndose de un par de Mortífagos, los cuales salieron desprendidos por el aire, mas Severus no se detuvo a confirmar si lograron volver a volar, o si cayeron muertos al suelo.

Un tanto más allá, otro thestral iba conducido por Kingsley Shacklebolt. Su acompañante desprendía de su varita encantamientos, hechizos y una defensa extraordinaria, muy ágil con la que no dejó duda de que fuera _ella_. Desistió en acercarse. Un impulso le impidió hacerlo, y así lo hizo.

Tonks atacaba y protegía sucesivamente, como un modo muy eficaz de poder avanzar con mayor seguridad. Lupin iba con un Potter que lograba defenderse indudablemente, y era muy bueno constatándose de su alrededor, para reaccionar de sorpresa. Al mirar hacia un lado, pudo ver a Arthur Weasley. Lo atacó inmediatamente, era su objetivo más cercano y el menos acechado. A lo que éste pudo escabullirse de su vista, Lupin estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder atacarlo también. De pronto, un Mortífago se le adelantó, y notando las mortales intenciones de éste, no pudo más que atinar a atacar la mano que empuñaba la varita con un maleficio que al menos él y el Potter que había, quien quiera que fuera, no se merecían.

-¡Sectumsempra!—Exclamó Severus mirando fijamente la mano.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el Mortífago salió disparado de su lugar justo antes de recibir la maldición. En cambio, fue el Potter que acompañaba a Remus Lupin quien lo recibió. Se maldijo a sí mismo, e imploró que no fuera Hermione, aunque en verdad lo lamentaba por cualquiera que haya sido.

Pudo ver que la sangre comenzó a salirle a borbotones de la cabeza. El chico se llevó la mano a su oreja y le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio.

-¡Maldito Snape!—Exclamó.

Sin dudas aquel Potter era un hombre, pero por la lejanía no pudo reconocer de quién era la voz.

Luego de haber recibido un ataque de Lupin, se alejó rápidamente para buscar un nuevo objetivo. Maldijo a Moody unas cuantas veces, hasta que observó cómo este comenzó a caer después de que Bellatrix lo atacara con una exactitud impresionante. El Potter que lo acompañaba desapareció inmediatamente. Luego, aceleró hasta volver a dar con Tonks. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando de repente escuchó algo que no eran maldiciones.

-¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es el auténtico!—Todos apartaron la vista hacia la motocicleta que conducía Hagrid, quien tenía agazapado a un Potter por la espalda. Supuestamente el verdadero Potter, que de seguro era así.

Algunos Mortífagos paralizaron sus ataques, mientras que otros seguían persiguiendo a los demás Potter junto a sus guardianes, los que seguían atacando y defendiéndose. Pero él permaneció allí, observando la escena de lejos, perdido en la oscuridad de aquella noche de julio. De pronto, vio cómo el tubo de escape de la motocicleta comenzaba a disparar un chorro de fuego de color blanco y azul. Derribó a varios Mortífagos, y les permitió al Guardabosques y a Potter avanzar con mucha más rapidez. Esperaba que ya estuviera llegando a su destino. Pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, porque al instante siguiente vio cómo el Señor Oscuro iba acercándose efervescentemente hacia la motocicleta, con la varita de Lucius dispuesta. Hagrid se percató de la horrible presencia del Mago Oscuro y se abalanzó instintivamente en contra de un Mortífago que intentó matarlo, sin medir las consecuencias de aquel reflejo: Potter quedó solo. El Señor Tenebroso se apresuró en lanzar la maldición asesina, pero de una forma aún más inexplicable, porque vio que Potter lucía entre resignado y turbado al punto de no poder defenderse, la varita de éste se alzó apuntando a Voldemort y desprendió una cegadora luz dorada, la cual derribó a quien intentaba matarlo. Luego de eso, no vio más a Potter. Sólo escuchó los gritos retumbantes del Señor Oscuro, llenos de rabia y frustración, sentimientos que para Severus olían a victoria, pero por otro lado, de motivos para ser un foco de descarga de ira de su amo. En ese momento era lo de menos, porque sentía que Potter estaba a salvo, y que Hermione también lo estaba.

Horas más tarde, uno a uno fueron llegando los Mortífagos sobrevivientes a la mansión Malfoy. Las bajas, sin embargo, habían sido las mínimas y las más insignificantes, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido en la Orden del Fénix, con una tan importante como la de Ojo Loco Moody. Si esta no era una de las visitas más difíciles y temidas, podría estar cerca. Una vez más Harry Potter había logrado escapar de las manos de Lord Voldemort. Lo había tenido tan cerca, próximo a morir, cuando de la nada se escudó y desapareció de la vista del Señor Oscuro, y ya nada se pudo hacer. En todos rondaba la misma duda, en Voldemort, Bellatrix, los Malfoy, los Carrow, incluso Snape, sobre lo que había ocurrido hacía algunas horas. Había sido tan repentino, y por supuesto, inexplicable. Potter estaba más que condenado a morir en el instante que se identificó accidentalmente al arrojar un Expelliarmus para defenderse. Y en ese minuto _no _estaba muerto. Estaba vivo, en casa de algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix, más concretamente, según sabía Snape, en La Madriguera.

No era concebible para Lord Voldemort que una vez más, Potter se escapara. Nada debía fallar. Estaban todos informados, preparados, para que todo saliera según las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Hasta el momento en que lanzó el maleficio asesino, todo había salido a la perfección, como él esperó que todo resultara.

-No puedo entender porqué Potter aún sigue vivo—Masculló Voldemort con voz desquiciada—Las veces anteriores a ésta eran comprensibles. Pero no hoy. Todo lo que planificamos sucedió correctamente, a excepción de esto. El chico debería estar muerto.

Voldemort observaba el suelo, pensativo, buscando posibles soluciones dentro de su cabeza, mas no las hallaba.

-Mi Señor yo tampoco me lo explico, tampoco puedo entenderlo. Yo vi que tenía a Potter sólo para usted; sé que no hubo intervención de nadie de la Orden.

-Lo sé. Potter se defendió con magia que desconozco, pero sé que sus orígenes no deben ser tan despreciables y estúpidos. Su varita actuó por cuenta propia.

-¿Mi Señor?

- Si en este momento Dumbledore estuviera aquí, seguramente me diría que actuó el asqueroso amor que sentía su madre por su escurridizo hijo, pero para mí eso no existe. Debió ser otra cosa.—Gruñó—Cambié de varita, para que nuestros núcleos no se repelan, pero tampoco funcionó. Esta vez su varita fue la que me causó inconvenientes al atacar sin órdenes. La próxima vez me aseguraré que aunque pueda volver a actuar sola, tengas los medios necesarios para que la situación sea inminentemente infalible… en el caso que no pueda acabar con su varita primero.

Lord Voldemort se silenció un momento, volviéndose más pensativo. Al recomponerse, Severus pudo que ver ira en sus ojos, indignación con la situación.

-Trae a Yaxley—Ordenó secamente.

Sabía de qué se trataba. Lo lamentó por él, mas ese sentimiento desapareció al momento de encontrarse con su estúpida cara. Él era el único culpable de lo que le pasaba, por ser tan estúpido de creerse todo, aunque esa labor era la necesaria para beneficiar la propia reputación de Severus. El hombre no ocultó su temor al acercarse a Severus, y entrar en una de las salas de la Mansión Malfoy. Le siguió pocos instantes después.

-Espero que sigas siendo mi más fiable fuente Severus—Dijo Voldemort, mientras le ordenaba a Yaxley que se hincara con un gesto de su varita. —De lo contrario _¡Crucio!_ Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

Yaxley pareció quebrarse en un instante. Se esparcía por el piso sin ningún recato ni control, mientras exclamaba algo parecido a un maullido. Debilidad.

De pronto, Voldemort más decepcionado que molesto, cambió su varita en dirección Severus, y pronunció por segunda vez el maleficio. Éste, expectante, y por ende, algo preparado para lo que se podría avenir, sintió electricidad en todo el cuerpo, las piernas fueron lo primero que flaqueó, pero hizo todo lo posible para caer de rodillas y dominar los impulsos de su cuerpo que actuaban guiados por ésta. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, e hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse quieto, mientras continuaba sintiendo un insoportable dolor en su cuerpo.

-Inigualable como siempre, Severus—Congratuló el Señor Tenebroso con una media sonrisa—Espero que no me decepciones nunca.

Severus recobró la compostura e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Voldemort. Hace tiempo que vivir ese tipo de situaciones había dejado de ser humillante. Era habitual.

Yaxley aún estaba tumbado en el suelo. Aquella posición hacía que Voldemort no cesara en sus ganas de torturarlo, por lo que sucesivamente el despreciable hombre se revolcaba en el suelo. Severus lo ignoraba bastante bien. Luego de un rato, el Señor Tenebroso se aburrió, y le ordenó al condenado que abandonara la sala.

-Este error hace estrictamente necesario que tomemos públicamente el Ministerio. Asesinar a Scrimgeour será un hecho, y para nada difícil. Él no hablará, porque sino ya lo habría hecho.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo—Afirmó haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza—. Según la información que los demás han recopilado, él es una de las pocas personas que, aparte de no ser controladas por los Mortífagos mediante Imperio, parece no inmutarle que nuestra intromisión sea más que obvia.

-En cierto modo es admirable. Fudge habría sido particularmente cobarde, pero no menos útil.

-¿Cuándo planea la emboscada, Mi Señor?

-No puedo estar completamente seguro. Depende de muchas cosas, entre otras la agenda del Ministro y el grado de exposición que tenga Potter. ¿Dijiste que un Weasley iba a contraer matrimonio?

-Así es, el hijo mayor de Arthur y Molly.

-Eso es. Es una buena ocasión, aunque se encuentre lleno de Aurors o miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Infiltración?

-No, sería una brutalidad. No perderemos nuestro tiempo asistiendo a la boda de un traidor a la sangre—Pausa—¿Qué lograste saber acerca del próximo refugio del chico?

-No ha habido variación, Mi Señor, nadie ha mencionado en qué casa resguardarán a Potter.

-¿Y qué es lo que crees tú? ¿Crees que debido a la boda lo lleven a la casa de esos traidores?

-No, Mi Señor, lo encuentro poco probable, ya que resultaría demasiado obvio. Lo que sí es seguro, es que lo esté para el día de la boda.

Severus sonrió con seguridad. Ansiaba obtener más y más información sobre los planes que Voldemort tenía en mente para lograr dar con Potter, aunque del lado que se mirara, estaba complicado el panorama, sobre todo si Severus estaba aguardando para arruinar cada uno de sus planes sin que él tuviera la más mínima noción de ello.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Comienzos de Agosto.

-Perfecto. Potter ya estará desprotegido con la mayoría de edad. Es una ocasión propicia.

Quienes estaban encargados de vigilar las actividades en el Ministerio, fueron advertidos de poner gran énfasis en los movimientos del Ministro, mucho más que antes.

Severus debía seguir obteniendo información sobre los próximos pasos a seguir de la Orden del Fénix, pues aunque habían logrado una de sus principales metas, en el trayecto sufrieron una gran pérdida: la de Alastor Moody, quien tomaba las decisiones más importantes dentro del otro bando, además de contar con enormes conocimientos de espionaje, defensa y estrategia que más de alguna vez logró beneficiar con información de los Mortífagos.

Él era el Guardián, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, mas a pesar de eso, Severus conocía la ubicación y él podría ir las veces que quisiera, siendo altamente ventajoso dadas las circunstancias, pero de eso, Voldemort no tenía conocimiento. El que seguía en línea sucesora de Guardián, con la muerte de Moody, podía ser cualquiera, pero a la muerte de Dumbledore, éste había dejado la posibilidad a Severus de que visitara la propiedad libremente, sin levantar sospechas.

Se notaba que Voldemort ya no tenía cabeza para ordenar nada más, ni maquinar nada más, sólo para tratar de explicarse una y otra vez por qué esa noche había fallado, para que la próxima vez que tuviera a Potter en sus manos, no fallara. Lo llevaba diciendo desde hacía un tiempo, pero estaba más que resuelto a no fallar. Cada vez que lo hacía, en su interior sentía un hervor que solo podía aminorar al pronunciar Crucio, y ver cuerpos convulsionando de dolor, bocas maullando y expresando dolor.

-Mañana por la noche te espero con más noticias de la Orden, Severus. Hiciste un buen trabajo, puedes retirarte.

Éste hizo una solemne inclinación ante su presencia para luego retirarse del cuarto. Los Mortífagos no ocultaron su curiosidad al verlo salir. Y él, en lugar de darse por aludido, buscó a Lucius y su esposa, Narcissa.

-¿Qué sucedió, Severus?—Preguntó la mujer.

-No pudimos explicar qué es lo que sucedió. Simplemente la varita de Potter actuó por cuenta propia.

-Es increíble. El Señor Tenebroso estaba determinado a aniquilarlo el día de hoy. Todos estaban predispuestos, pero ocurre esto…-Masculló Lucius, con la vista perdida en el suelo.

Ciertamente él y su familia estaban predispuestos a que todo terminara aquella noche, para lograr tener un poco de tranquilidad, pero dada las circunstancias, aquel error significaba que su huésped, intolerante, no estaría dispuesto a aceptar más errores, ni negativas, ni malas actitudes. Significaba para los dueños de casa más temor y preocupación, menos descanso y altas probabilidades de muerte en su hogar, si se seguían cometiendo errores.

-Por ahora debemos preocuparnos del Ministerio. El Señor Tenebroso está ahora con sus planes fijos en hacer pública la intromisión una vez que logremos dar con Scrimgeour.

-¿Dar con él? Lo han tenido en sus manos desde que nos infiltramos.

-Ciertamente—Respondió Severus a Narcissa—Pero estamos esperando cierto grado de exposición de Potter para actuar.

La pareja lo observó extrañado.

-Bill Weasley contraerá matrimonio con Fleur Delacour a inicios de agosto. Es la oportunidad para aprovechar el gran contingente, no para infiltrarnos en el matrimonio, sino por la distracción que significa la boda.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Severus?—Inquirió Lucius— ¿Potter está en casa de los Weasley? ¿Ya se lo has dicho al Señor Oscuro?

-No, Lucius. No es un hecho. Ciertamente para nosotros es muy obvio, pues conocemos la relación que Potter tiene con esa familia, y por lo mismo no es seguro que estén allí. En todo caso, aunque sepamos de su ubicación, debes tener más que claro que no podremos hacer nada hasta que caiga Scrimgeour. Por eso debemos concentrarnos en aquello, es nuestra más cercana opción.

-¿Y si no habla?

-Es muy probable que no lo haga, Narcissa. Su muerte nos será igualmente útil pues la protección que tenga el lugar donde esté Potter dejará de hacer efecto.

Ella asintió. Luego lo hizo su esposo. Todo estaba claro. No había más opción que hacer los máximos esfuerzos para lograr la caída del Ministro, para dar con Potter. Por supuesto, eso no era lo que pensaba Severus. Sabía que Voldmort no lograría dar con él con facilidad. De eso estaba encargado él, ciegamente. No sabía por qué, pero todas sus acciones giraban en torno a fingir que ayudaba a los Mortífagos y al Señor Oscuro para dar con Potter, cuando en realidad éstas eran vías de escape para Potter. ¿Escape para qué? No para ocultarse como un cobarde. Hermione tenía la respuesta, la cual no quiso darle. No la quería saber tampoco. Ocultar tantas cosas al Señor Tenebroso era cansador, y cada vez más peligroso.

* * *

><p>Terminé el colegio! Queridas lectoras, he regresado! Y esta vez para no abandonarlas! En marzo próximo, si Dios y Merlín lo permiten, entraré a la Universidad, por lo que me he propuesto encarecidamente terminar la historia para antes de entrar... al menos de escribirla; subirla es un tema no tan complicado!:D<p>

Gracias por todo su apoyo! Estuve con muchas cosas que hacer estas últimas semanas, entre terminar las últimas notas en el colegio, la fiesta, la licenciatura... y sobre todo los exámenes de acceso a la universidad... A partir del martes 13 que estoy y lista, y en todo este tiempo he hecho mis esfuerzos para volver a retomar la historia. Haré todos mis esfuerzos para que no se desmotiven debido a mis recurrentes abandonos! Imagíenense, he subido 9 capítulos desde marzo, una locura, un abuso! No se lo merecen, verdad? Lo siento mucho!

Un beso y un abrazo a todas las maravillosas personas que leen! Gracias por toda su paciencia y su apoyo! Sigan así!

Los espero en los comentarios con sus críticas! De seguro ya me dicen que este capítulo está horrible... lo sé... pero era necesario :(

PD: Domingo 18 de diciembre, querida amiga Jazmín, te bautizas! Una pequeña dedicatoria de este capítulo, debido a semejante acontecimiento en tu vida... mañana estaré ahí contigo! :)

**_Miss Armstrong Snape _**


	10. Capítulo 10: Believe

**Capítulo X: Believe.**

Su aspecto había cambiado, ya era la misma de antes. Su contextura, su porte, su cabello, sus dientes, su vista. Todo, a excepción de su ropa. Sensación desagradable. Abre los ojos, la noche es oscura. La Madriguera ante sus ojos. Siluetas metros más allá. Son Harry y Lupin, quienes se acercan rápidamente a Hermione y Kingsley. Un poco más allá se divisa a Hagrid.

-¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que nos dijo Albus Dumbledore?—Preguntó Lupin mientras apuntaba el pecho de su compañero.

Hermione mira a Harry y lo abraza. Se siente tranquila. A lo que se separan, los vuelve a invadir la preocupación.

-¡Alguien nos ha traicionado!—Exclamó Kingsley mientras guarda su varita bajo la capa, luego de intentan asegurarse de que Harry fuera el verdadero.-¡Sabían que sería esta noche!

-Eso parece—Afirmó Lupin-, pero por lo visto no sabían que habría siete Harry.

Hermione bajó la vista, sintiendo sus mejillas y orejas arder, así como su corazón palpitar en la garganta, entorpeciendo su respiración. Ella sabía de quién hablaban, incluso cuando ellos no lo sabían, o quizás sí.

Luego de unos momentos, se atreve a mirar a Harry, quien está enfrascado a la espera de que siguieran apareciendo más miembros de la Orden.

-¿Dónde está George?—Esta pregunta, formulada por Kingsley, llama la atención de Hermione.

Remus confiesa que ha perdido una oreja. Hermione siente un nudo en el estómago, se le eriza la piel, la incredulidad la paraliza. Hasta que escucha "Snape", y todo se desvanece.

-¿Snape?—Inquirió Harry—No sabía que…

-También se le cayó la capucha durante la persecución—Asegura Lupin, secamente- El Sectumsempra siempre ha sido la especialidad de Snape…

Hermione dejó de poner atención. No quería saber nada más. No era necesario. Snape había estado en la persecución, y eso no le asombraba para nada a Hermione, pues él mismo le había confirmado que había sido él el que había hecho llegar la idea de los señuelos a la Orden del Fénix. Sabía también que tendría que representar bien su papel ante los Mortífagos, lo que implicaba tener que atacar y ojalá herir lo más posible, a pesar de que no quería. Se sentía fatal. En su corazón sabía Severus no había querido hacerlo, de seguro había sido un error… pues en ningún caso se habría atrevido a atacar de esa forma a alguien de la Orden, pero Ron no pensaría lo mismo. Severus había atacado a su hermano, lo había dejado sin oreja. Él no podría ignorarlo, no podría creer en él, ni siquiera haría el favor por ella. Lo lamentaba demasiado, más de lo que debía y de lo que podrían imaginarse los demás.

Cuando Ron apareció con Tonks varios minutos después, nunca se sintió tan culpable de abrazarlo, al verse ambos sanos y salvos. Contuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos como pudo. A lo que entraron, y Ron encontró a su hermano en aquel lamentable estado, volvió a sentirse tan o más miserable que hacía un momento. Se sorprendió de que Ron no la mirara al enterarse del culpable. Ni siquiera miró a Ginny o a Harry, se limitó a darle una palmada en el brazo a George, y se alejó. Casi inmediatamente después se sintió el arribo de un thestral. Eran Bill y Fleur, quienes llegaban con la noticia de la muerte de Ojoloco. Habían visto con sus propios ojos la muerte, pero lamentablemente no sabían dónde podría encontrarse el cuerpo. Fue una gran pérdida. Había sido algo casi predecible, aunque no precisamente de él; pero en el momento en que salieron del refugio, todos estaban conscientes de que arriesgaban sus vidas para mantener la de Harry a salvo. Ya con lo sucedido con George, era motivo suficiente para que Harry se sintiera totalmente desmoralizado, y Hermione lo percibió al segundo de observarlo.

El resto de la noche fue bastante extraña, llena de emociones, tristeza, culpabilidad, miedo. En algún minuto, Harry insistió en querer irse. Lo de George y Ojoloco habían llegado a su máximo punto. La tristeza en el ambiente, el silencio, el estado de George, no podían ser evitados por Harry, y menos cuando recalcaban que lo importante era que él llegara a salvo, sin importar el resto. Hermione sabía que no era falsa humildad. De verdad le molestaba que tuvieran que hacer aquellos sacrificios por él, pero él nunca podría saber cuán sinceros y desinteresados eran las cosas que la Orden y sus amigos hacía por él. Claro, la excepción había sido Mundungus Fletcher, pero él ya no importaba. Había escapado. Harry pareció desistir. Los observó a todos. De seguro pensaba que ya estaba en familia, con sus amigos, y podrían disfrutar de sus últimos días en "paz" y comodidad antes que tuvieran que partir.

Hermione estaba en el cuarto de Ginny, cuando Ron toca la puerta.

-Harry quiere hablarte, vamos a mi cuarto—Dijo escuetamente.

La muchacha sintió un explosivo calor en sus mejillas. No dijo nada, solo siguió a su amigo. En el cuarto, Harry está sentado sobre una de las camas. Ya estaba un poco más tranquilo de su episodio de conexiones con Voldemort.

-¿Qué sucede?—Musitó Hermione en un hilo de voz.

-Snape nos delató, ¿verdad?—Encaró Harry, sin más, luego de haber alzado su varita y haber susurrado un casi imperceptible "_Muffliato_"

-¿Qué?—Inquirió la chica, sorprendida.

-Por favor, Hermione. Eso de hacerte la tonta no te sale para nada bien—Reclamó Ron, impaciente

-¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Alguien informó a los Mortífagos de la emboscada esta noche, y debió ser Snape.

-¿Por qué creen eso?

-¡Porque Snape es espía!—Exclamó Ron con obviedad.

-Lo era hasta la muerte de Dumbledore. Eso lo sabemos todos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo explicas que los Mortífagos se hayan enterado?

-Supongo que tú no le fuiste con el cuento…

-¿Qué?—Expresó Harry, incrédulo—Hermione… ¿Estuviste con Snape?

Hermione notó la gran molestia en su expresión y también en su semblante.

-Sí, antes de venir acá estuve con él.

-De seguro él te sacó la información.

Harry parecía condenarla.

-No, no me sacó nada—Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Él sabía de la emboscada incluso antes que nos viéramos. Chicos, ¿cómo pueden pensar semejante estupidez?

-Desde que ocurrió la estupidez de que empezaras una relación con él, por ejemplo.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una mirada de molestia hacia Ron.

-No es justo. Ustedes saben que yo sería incapaz de una cosa así. Además, él entiende mi situación.

-Sí, claro. Pero no le costará nada entrar en tu mente y sacar toda la información que quiere.

-¡No lo hace! Severus jamás ha leído mi mente. Jamás ha pedido información sobre ti. Entiendan, todo esto lo hace en beneficio de la Orden.

-¡Claro! En beneficio de la Orden avisó a los Mortífagos de la partida de Harry. ¡En beneficio de la Orden atacó a mi hermano y lo dejó sin oreja! Qué considerado de su parte, ¿no lo crees? Esto es demasiado. Ahora no logro soportarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta, Hermione? ¿Qué te hizo, para que lograras creer en sus palabras? Hermione: Snape es mortífago… y tú eres mi amiga. ¿Cómo puedes estar defendiendo a alguien del bando contrario?

-Creo en él. Confío en él. Tengo mis razones.

-¿Cuáles son tus razones?

-Ah sí, tus razones…-Bufó Ron—Tonterías.

-No Ron, por favor no.

Harry no podía enterarse lo de Severus y su madre.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en él? ¿Cómo puedes creerle, y defenderlo después de lo que le hizo a George? ¡Después de haber matado a Dumbledore! ¿Hermione, qué sucede contigo?

-Entiendan que no me sucede nada. Confío en él, sé que lo hace por nosotros, que arriesga todo por ti. Y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de por qué lo hago. Dumbledore jamás te las dio y nunca reclamaste nada.

-Era aceptable hasta que lo mató.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, abatida.

-Por favor, chicos, entiendan. No me recriminen por las cosas que hace Severus. Yo lo amo, y él me ama a mí. Debemos fingir que nos odiamos, que no somos nada; que yo pienso que es un cobarde, repulsivo mortífago asesino y delator; y él que yo soy la insufrible sabelotodo amiga de Potter. Yo creo en él porque lo amo, y lo amo porque creo en él, porque lo conozco. A pesar de que me duele mucho todo lo que está pasando… Lamento con todo mi corazón lo que le sucedió a George, pero sé que él no quiso hacerlo. Entiendo las cosas que tiene que hacer como Mortífago, pero eso no quiere decir que lo apoye, que esté de acuerdo con las cosas que debe hacer. Así que por favor no me traten así. Yo sé muy bien cómo están las cosas ahora, pero no por eso van a dejar de confiar en mí. En todo el tiempo que estuve con él, jamás le hablé de horrocruxes, de su búsqueda, jamás mencioné información que él no me la haya confirmado antes. Y él nunca insistió, porque confía en mí, sabe que haremos lo correcto.

Ron y Harry no dijeron nada durante un buen rato. Hermione estaba de nuevo inundada en lágrimas, pero hablaba con una firmeza y determinación que era imposible no respetar. Tenían razón en alarmarse y sentir cierta desconfianza respecto al vínculo que tenía con Severus, pero eso no justificaba la manera en que la trataban ni condenaban. Era muy peligroso, y también cuestionable la información que Severus manejaba, pero ambos muchachos en el fondo sabían que Hermione jamás le diría nada, y en cierto grado creían que él no invadía su memoria, porque de seguro, los tres no estarían a salvo como lo estaban en ese momento, si Snape manejara información tan importante como la que Hermione poseía.

-¿Por qué crees en él?—Preguntó Harry—Y no me digas porque lo amas. Tú no te dejas llevar por esas cosas. Debió ser algo contundente para que depositaras tanta confianza en él.

-No puedo decírtelo, Harry. Lo siento.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Es un tema muy delicado que no me corresponde decírtelo.

-Claro, pero que Ron sí puede saber.

-No se trata de eso. Ése es otro tema. Pero si te dijera, nos pondrías en peligro… estás muy vulnerable.

En aquello no había engaño. Incluso aquella conversación ya era peligrosa, porque si Voldemort lograra enterarse si quiera de alguna frase, era condenar a muerte tanto a ella como a Severus. Harry pareció entender.

-De acuerdo… Pero respóndeme una cosa, y esta vez no quiero que me mientas: ¿Lo seguirás viendo?

-No, Harry,

-Lo mismo me dijiste en junio pasado. Me dijiste que estabas decepcionada, que todo estaba acabado entre ustedes…

-Lo sé. En ese momento sentía que todo estaba acabado porque me sentí traicionada. Hablé con él este verano y entendí sus razones. Pero no puedo volver a verlo Harry, me despedí de él… no para siempre, sino hasta que podamos volver a estar juntos.

-¿Terminaron?

-No existe gran diferencia entre esa palabra y nuestra situación actual.

Harry suspiró.

-No sé, Hermione. Todo es demasiado complicado. He pasado toda mi vida en Hogwarts aborreciéndolo, deseando que se muera, sobre todo durante estas vacaciones, y en este instante, debido a lo que le hizo a George… Pero el hecho que tu confíes tanto en él, que sea la persona que ames… Lo siento, me cuesta entenderlo.

-Sería increíble que lo entendieras. Incluso yo apenas puedo hacerlo.

-Que en Hogwarts me hayas dicho que todo estaba acabado, me tranquilizó un poco… Pero saber esto, distorsiona todo.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es dejar de hablar de esto—Propuso Ron—Simplemente olvidemos todo, quizás pueda ayudarte, Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Harry y yo deberíamos olvidar todo lo que sabemos. Ignorar que tuviste una relación con él, que lo amas... Incluso que confías en él. Y tú, deberías hacer lo mismo. Estar en la posición en la que estabas antes de enamorarte de él.

-Suena muy fácil, ¿no?—Reclamó Hermione—Pero es una buena idea. En realidad es la única alternativa. Tener presente a cada momento su recuerdo, no hace más que aumentar mis posibilidades de morir, así como la de ustedes dos.

-Antes de empezar—Se apresuró a decir Ron-, ¿podrías decirnos cuál es el próximo objetivo de Snape?

-Lo único que él hace es darle información fidedigna a Voldemort para lograr mantener su confianza, pero en realidad lo hace para estar seguro de las veces que estarás en peligro. Es lo único que sé.

-Quizás cuando esté en mi quinto sueño, logre creerle—Bromeó Harry.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento, chicos—Dijo sinceramente—De verdad lamento que tengan que pasar por esto… por mí, me da lo mismo, es algo a lo que siempre me atuve, pero no es justo para ustedes.

-Y yo lo lamento por ti—Enfatizó Harry—Pero aunque no puedo creer todo lo que nos dices sobre él, no dejo de pensar en que tú sabes por qué lo haces, y que debo creerte.

-La insufrible sabe por qué lo hace, no se equivoca—Bromeó Ron.

-Yo hablaré con Ginny y Luna. Lo entenderán más que bien, pero será muy peligroso, al final de cuentas, todo lo que saben…

-Ellas regresan a Hogwarts.

Hermione asintió.

-Que pasen buena noche, chicos.

-Tú también, Hermione. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? A partir de ahora nadie sabe nada.

-Espero que lo podamos lograr.

Hermione lo deseaba de verdad. Por su parte, sabía que sería difícil ignorar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Severus, incluso el tener que aguantar las descalificaciones de medio mundo. Estaba acostumbrada, sí, pero ahora más que nunca se encontraba dispuesta a creer en él, en todas sus acciones, por muy negativas que fueran. No podía defenderlo, mas era su conciencia la única que debía saberlo. No estaba tan segura que los chicos pudieran ignorar su relación. Escondían demasiado bien su molestia y desacuerdo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, de seguro ya la habrían apartado, interrumpiendo cualquier vínculo entre los dos amigos y ella; pero tal como Harry decía, y Ron respaldaba: Confiaban en lo que Hermione creía y decía. En que Severus estaba haciendo todo a favor de la Orden, pero simplemente no podían creerlo en el momento. Mientras Voldemort viviera, no podrían creer en Snape. Era algo casi involuntario.

Regresó a la habitación de Ginny, quien estaba en la cama despierta, expectante a la llegada de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Hermione sonrió vagamente mientras tomaba asiento al borde de la cama, y le relató la discusión.

-Ginny, de verdad siento mucho lo que pasó con George. Sé que fue él… pero no creo que hayan sido sus intenciones…

La pelirroja no dijo nada. Su rostro, incluso, ayudaba en ello.

Las cosas con Ginny eran muy distintas respecto a sus amigos, y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, pero en esta oportunidad se comprometían cosas más delicadas, y era la salud de su hermano.

-Hermione, tranquila—Murmuró, acercándose a ella—Sabes que yo, a diferencia de ti, no tengo la obligación de creer en Snape, por lo tanto, no puedes pedir que me pronuncie al respecto. Pero si tú lo haces y estás segura que jamás fue su intención, no hay nada más que decir. A mí me corresponde confiar en tu juicio y en lo que crees.

Sí, era la misma posición en la que estaban Ron y Harry, pero la manera en que su amiga se expresaba, era menos violenta.

-Llegamos a la resolución con los chicos, de no volver a mencionar a Severus… al menos no como… lo que "somos", ni lo que pasó en Hogwarts.

-¿Cuál es la idea?

-Severus jamás tuvo que ver conmigo. Jamás te dije que tuvimos una relación y ese tipo de cosas—Explicó la castaña—Es un arma de doble filo para los chicos, ¿sabes? Porque para ahorrarse problemas, Ron propuso esto: evitar tener discusiones interminables respecto a la confianza y lealtad… tú entiendes. Pero sé que no tardarán en sacarme todo nuevamente en cara, si vuelve a suceder algo con él, ¿entiendes?

-Solo debemos tener cuidado. Es una buena idea y no tan difícil. Pero siempre está el peligro de que pase lo que has dicho tú. Podemos no mencionarlo, pero Ron y Harry serán los primero en atacarte y culparte si Snape hace algo en contra de nosotros.

-Odio que pase esto… no te imaginas cuánto. Pero supongo que con el tiempo me dejará de importar.

-No—Rebatió Ginny—No te va a dejar de importar, te va a dejará de afectar tanto, que es distinto.

Hermione no tuvo nada más que decir. Le sonrió a Ginny, y luego comenzó a prepararse para ir a dormir. Había sido una noche bastante dura.

Al día siguiente, la Señora Weasley mantuvo a los cinco amigos, incluida Luna, totalmente concentrados en la preparación de la boda de Bill y Fleur, principalmente para no darle espacio a Harry, Hermione y Ron para que planificaran aquel viaje del que nadie en La Madriguera, excepto ellos tres, sabían con detalle. A Harry lo entretuvo en algunas tareas domésticas tales como el lavado de ropa, aseo de la cocina, etc.; a Ron, con quien fue un poco más generosa, lo ubicó en el Jardín junto a Luna para que desgnomizaran el sector, cosa que particularmente el entretenía a Luna, aunque no entendiera por qué tenían que sacarlos de allí, si era donde querían estar; a Hermione y Ginny las dejó en la sala de estar, separando adornos según el color. Una vez que ambas chicas se percataron que la Señora Weasley no volvería por allí en un buen rato, fueron al jardín para hablar con Luna.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los quejidos y murmullos de los gnomos, que de vez en cuando soltaban palabrotas. En medio de aquello, se podía oír la voz de Luna, que no dejaba de sonar curiosa en ningún momento.

-Qué insolentes son tus gnomos, Ronald

-Fred y George les enseñaron, ¡no fui yo!

-¿No? Y eso que tú eres particularmente grosero—Se mofó.

Ron sonrió un poco ruborizado.

-Sí, lo soy… pero créeme Lunática, que yo no fui.

-Está bien… te creo. ¡Pero no seas tan violento! Mira—Luna comenzó a girar a los gnomos para marearlos y después los sacó con una facilidad que no pasó desapercibida para Ron—, no es necesario tratarlos tan mal. Si quieres que pasen a una mejor vida, déjalos que sean libres fuera de tu casa.

Ron sonrió, y luego que Luna mandara a volar el gnomo que sacó, la tomó de la mano y la abrazó

-Gracias por venir a ayudarnos en casa

-Creo que este puede ser uno de los mejores panoramas de vacaciones, después de las excursiones que suelo hacer con papá.

-Nunca pensé que te vería tan seguido.

-Supongo que debemos aprovecharlo al máximo, ¿verdad?

Él asintió. No quería decirle cuándo se irían, pero debía saber que pronto.

-Lamento tanto tener que dejarte—Ron frunció los labios mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Luna.

-Y yo lamento que te vayas, pero ambos lamentaríamos más que dejaras a Harry solo.

-Sí…

Luego de ello, Ginny y Hermione se asomaron para poder hablar con la rubia, y decirle que a partir de ahora debían intentar no hablar más de Severus. No era algo particularmente difícil, pero sí requería de mucha precaución, por lo que de ahora en adelante, cada vez que escucharan de él, debía ser con la más genuina indiferencia. El grupo de amigos fue puesto a prueba innumerables veces, ya que las reuniones en la Orden reiteraban en la desventaja que podían tener al dar por hecho que Severus ya había informado hasta en el más exquisito detalle sobre Harry a Voldemort y los Mortífagos Severus; pero principalmente en el inminente poder que llegaría a tener en Hogwarts, en el nuevo año escolar. Solo con aquel tema, para la familia Weasley y miembros de la Orden, era más fácil entender que Harry, Hermione y Ron no regresaran, principalmente el primero. Lo mejor era no regresar, desaparecer, despistar.

* * *

><p>El título no es de lo más ocurrente, pero sirve de algo, no?<p>

Le cuento que ya terminó la espera de mis resultados en la prueba de admisión a la Universidad, y me fue bien... pero NO como yo esperaba, pero ya no me importa :') porque todo acabó :D Estudiaré Derecho, por lo que se viene un año bastante ocupado... me interesa bastante, amo la presión en los estudios!

A aquellas chilenas que también dieron la Famosa PSU como a la Mandy e IsaMcqueen espero que les haya ido super! Bueno, sé que a ti, Mandy te fue bien :D No te he escrito nada, porque no he tenido tiempo, pero ten por seguro que estoy muy feliz por ti :D

Saludos a todas mis maravillosas lectoras, gracias por su apoyo y sigan así :D

Las espero en los comentarios!

Feliz verano y para otras, feliz invierno!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape. _**


	11. Capítulo 11: The fallen

**Capítulo XI: The fallen**

El día anterior, Potter había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Técnicamente, la protección que su madre le había otorgado al morir, había dejado de hacer efecto. Era el día de la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, y por consiguiente, el momento para ir en busca de Scrimgeour para lograr dar con el lugar, o en su efecto, para rectificar que el refugio era La Madriguera.

Muy temprano por la mañana comenzó la jornada en el Ministerio de Magia. Todos se encontraban en sus puestos de trabajos, dispuestos a cumplir con lo que se requería sin la menor distracción, mala gana o actitud sospechosa. Los Mortífagos podrían haberse infiltrado en cualquier parte, en cada uno de los Departamentos… Pero nadie, a excepción de los Mortífagos tenía conocimiento de aquello, por lo que cualquier actitud extraña era entendible que fuera juzgada, e incluso, cortada de raíz.

Yaxley siguió los pasos de Scrimgeour durante toda la mañana. Rookwood lograba sacar información de los funcionarios sin mayores problemas: aún no reparaban en que iban directamente provista a Lord Voldemort. Ya era medio día cuando Scrimgeour tuvo un momento de soledad, mas Pius Thicknesse no tardó en acercarse.

-Ministro, me estaba preguntando, si es que no estoy siendo muy indiscreto, qué es lo que sucederá con Harry Potter ahora que es mayor de edad.—Fijó la mirada durante un momento, y luego la dirigió hacia sus brazos, mientras los cruzaba con seguridad—Hay que proporcionarle más seguridad esté donde esté.

El hombre, sin perturbar en ningún momento sus amarillentos ojos, torció los labios.

-Eso está claro, Thicknesse. El Ministerio está trabajando en este momento para proporcionar la mayor seguridad para el chico, no te preocupes.

-¿Y cómo puede el Ministerio estar trabajando por la seguridad de un chico del que desconocen su paradero? Por supuesto que debemos saberlo.

-Naturalmente deberían saberlo, pero basta con un número reducido de personas.

Esquivó olímpicamente el sutil interrogatorio de Thicknesse, el cual no tenía ningún ánimo de ser violento ni el decisivo.

Scrimgeour se alejó rápido con su casi desapercibido cojeo. Se dirigió a su oficina, en la que no encontraría a nadie de los trabajadores que antecedían a su puerta. Era la hora del almuerzo. Giró en sí para regresar por puro instinto. Miró sigilosamente a los lados, y vio que Thicknesse se acercaba a él. Lo atacó. Instantes después, aparecieron Mortífagos desde la ubicación de su despacho. Maleficios en diversas direcciones. Vio tres Mortífagos a punto de acecharlo, derribó a uno, los otros escaparon por el pasillo siguiente. Luego de ello, no supo nada más. Los Mortífagos lo aturdieron exitosamente. Lo estaban haciendo de la forma más sigilosa posible.

Scrimgeour, indeterminados momentos después, abrió los ojos para encontrase con su escritorio, y frente a éste, muchas siluetas vestidas de negro. Mortífagos.

-¿Dónde está Potter?—Preguntó uno de ellos. Yaxley

-A salvo—Respondió.

Cayó de la silla. El Crucio que se desprendía de la varita de uno de los Mortífagos, no permitía que se mantuviera allí.

-Vamos Scrimgeour, si nos ayudas, de seguro nosotros también podremos hacerlo.

-No. Y no me interesa su ayuda.

-Por segunda vez, Rufus—Insistió ahora Bellatrix Lestrange-¿Dónde está el chico?

No esperó respuesta, simplemente dejó que el rayo de luz roja traspasara las entrañas del Ministro. Fueron varios segundos, y a lo que acababa, volvía a insistir, hasta hacer que fueran minutos los que Scrimgeour tuviera que soportar su imparable convulsión, la que lo llevaría o a reconocer que se daba por vencido o demostrar que seguiría fiel a su voto de silencio.

-¿Dónde está?

-No se los diré.

-¿Está en casa de los mugrosos Weasley, no es así?—Insistió la bruja, con su voz desquiciada, mientras hundía la punta de su barita en la mejilla del hombre

-No.

-Si no está allí, ¿Dónde está?

La varita se deslizaba parsimoniosamente por su rostro, mientras causaba quemaduras en el camino trazado. Luego optaba por agitarla y agitarla, y no parar en ningún momento. Cuando tomaba un descanso para destruir los objetos de su alrededor, otros mortífagos tomaban su lugar en la tortura.

-Rufus… dinos dónde está el chico. El Señor Tenebroso estará muy contento si nos ayudas, y podría quizás perdonarte la vida.

-No me importa

-Habla Scrimgeour.

Pareció que Rufus Scrimgeour se propuso y mentalizó para no hablar más, pues no se veía ningún esfuerzo en su boca, en su garganta, en su nariz, en sus mejillas ni en sus ojos. Estaba mirando fijamente a todos, con aspecto concentrado, focalizado entre las pausas, sin indicios de temor, debilidad o arrepentimiento. Cuando recibía la maldición Cruciatus, obviamente todo aquello se alteraba. Los mortífagos insistieron unas cuantas veces más. Bellatrix chilló con impaciencia, y con toda su rabia se descargó contra Scrimgeour Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Por lo mismo, lo más predecible, planeado y menos traumático de todo lo sucedido en el Ministerio durante la tarde, fue cuando luego de varias horas, el despacho de Scrimgeour se inundó de una centellante luz verde.

Se abrió la puerta y los Mortífagos salieron del despacho. Bellatrix, con una dedicación casi patética, se tocó la Marca Tenebrosa. Con ello anunciaban que Scrimgeour estaba muerto, y era tiempo de dejar en evidencia que el mundo mágico estaba a total disposición de Lord Voldemort. Una de esas demostraciones consistía en vulnerar la seguridad y el supuesto desconocimiento que tenía Voldemort respecto al paradero de Harry Potter. Si él se encontraba en La Madriguera, dentro de los próximos instantes se vería vulnerable. Fuera en aquel lugar como en cualquiera de los de la Orden del Fénix, la vulnerabilidad corría por igual. Pius Thickness era el nuevo Ministro de magia, y una de sus facultades era el pleno control de la seguridad el chico. Había que actuar.

Severus se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy junto a Voldemort, esperando de noticias. En la sala había unos cuantos Mortífagos que estaban ya preparados para en cualquier instante partir a diversos puntos del país para atrapar a Potter. De seguro Scrimgeour ya había sido atrapado, y en pocos minutos, la señal en el antebrazo izquierdo anunciaría su muerte, el éxito de Voldemort, de los Mortífagos, así como el inminente peligro que el chico correría.

De pronto todos se miraron con sorpresa, acompañada de cierta satisfacción. La Marca Tenebrosa ardía. Luego, apareció Bellatrix Lestrange en el salón.

-Mi amado señor—Dijo ella haciendo una marcada reverencia—Scrimgeour se negó a revelar el paradero de Potter.

Él asintió mientras acariciaba a Nagini.

-Se negó rotundamente a revelar el refugio, así como negó que se encontrara en La Madriguera.

Se puso de pie.

-Ya saben lo que deben hacer. Revisen hasta el último recoveco de las casas de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, interroguen hasta el último ser que se encuentre allí, obtengan toda la información posible hasta que logren dar con él. Hagan lo que sea necesario, pero tomen en cuenta que las bajas de sangre pura no son tan necesarias.—Tomó una pausa—Quienes se dirijan a casa de los Weasley, tengan mucha más precaución, ya que es probable que esté allí más que en otro lugar.

Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia, al igual que Severus que ya se había puesto de pie. Tenía su máscara puesta. Él no iría a La Madriguera. Era muy peligroso que se encontrara en el lugar que quizá estaría repleto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix. La muerte de Albus Dumbledore todavía estaba muy reciente, y a pesar de que ya había hecho una aparición en la emboscada a Potter, y Voldemort tenía el poder del Ministerio, había que evitarse a toda costa pequeños errores que de alguna u otra forma alteraban los planes de ambos bandos, el de Voldemort y el de Snape.

Severus se dirigió junto a dos Mortífagos más a los alrededores del centro de Londres para allanar el hogar de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Era un departamento en medio de unos cuatro o cinco, de dos pisos, color ocre, no tan cuidado como los demás. El sol que ya había desaparecido del cielo, no dejaba ver más que eso. Y que en el lugar no había rastro humano. Bien porque no había nadie allí o por obra de la magia. Severus, el hombre y la mujer que lo acompañaban, entraron sin pausa. Derribaron la puerta, para encontrarse con un pasillo sencillo, con un perchero que únicamente tenía una gran túnica negra. Luego de tres _Homenum revelio_ al unísono, los tres Mortífagos fueron a distintas partes a hurgar en el edificio. A la derecha, un comedor con unos sillones que rodeaban a una mesita de madera vieja, en el cual había una gran cantidad de diarios El Profeta y unos cuantos libros y revistas, además de una mesa con dos sillas a un costado, junto a un gran gabinete con más libros. A la izquierda, la cocina, Limpia. Muebles con una cantidad normal de comida para alguien que vivía solo; loza, utensilios, bolsas, cajas. Ningún pasadizo secreto. Continuando en el pasillo, le seguía un baño, en el cual, luego de revisar bien la tina, el gabinete, y los posibles escondites, le seguía una habitación con una cama, un armario y un sofá, el cual estaba ubicado junto a una mesita que sostenía una radio. Ni allí, ni en las siguientes tres habitaciones que revisaron exhaustivamente más el ático, encontraron rastros de Potter, ni siquiera de que alguien haya vivido allí más que Kingsley. El segundo piso lucía casi tan abandonado como el de Severus. Lleno de polvo, tenía cajas con cosas y ropa vieja. Los Mortífagos, antes de abandonar la casa, lanzaron explosiones por todo el lugar, causando gran desorden en todas las habitaciones, inundación en el baño y la cocina, picadillo de papeles en el comedor, lluvia de plumas en la habitación principal.

Los tres mortífagos desaparecieron. Al regresar en la Mansión Malfoy, encontraron que ellos coincidían en noticias con los demás: no había rastro de Potter. Voldemort estaba ahora más que confiado en que estaría en la casa de los Weasley, y que por lo tanto, darían con ellos. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando apareció un Mortífago en el salón.

-Mi Señor—Dijo Nott, haciendo una referencia el Señor Oscuro—aún no han encontrado nada en casa de los Weasley

-¿Cómo que no han encontrado nada? Los demás revisaron todas las demás casas, y no existe rastro del chico.

-Interrogamos a los Weasley y negaron que Potter haya estado ahí.

-¿Y a sus amigos?

-El chico Weasley estaba en casa, pero no pudimos hablar con él porque estaba enfermo de Spattergroit.

-¿Lo vieron?

-Sí. Pero hay otra información—Voldemort asintió severamente, impaciente—Dolohov y Rowle fueron a Londres, donde se identificó mención de su nombre—él afirmó—pero no saben nada. No recuerdan nada.

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-En la calle Tottenham Court.

-Cobardes. Tráelos de vuelta. Ahora.

Severus observó fijamente a Nott. ¿Calle Tottenham Court en Londres? ¿Sin recuerdos? Tenía esperanza.

Ya era de madrugada cuando paulatinamente comenzaron a llegar los demás Mortífagos que estaban en casa de los Weasley. Nadie allí tenía idea sobre el paradero de Harry Potter, nunca estuvo en La Madriguera, no estuvo en la Boda, nada.

-¿Potter no estuvo allí?

-No mi Señor. Algunos de los invitados que no pudieron escapar, aseguraron que jamás lo vieron. Tenían conocimiento de que el chico no pudo asistir.

Voldemort estaba molesto, se notaba en sus ardientes ojos que las recientes noticias no le estaban agradando para nada. Nott llegó en el momento preciso con Dolohov y Rowle. Lucían temerosos.

Ambos Mortífagos quedaron uno al lado del otro, al centro del salón, mientras los demás Mortífagos observaban alrededor.

-Hablen—Ordenó el Señor Oscuro en un siseo.

-Mi señor—comenzó Dolohov—, la mención de su nombre nos llevó hasta la calle Tottenham Court—Tomó una breve pausa—Decidimos entrar en algo así como un salón de té.

-Un poco después llegaron dos chicos. Una muchacha de pelo café y un chico pelirrojo, ambos parecían de la misma edad que Potter.

-¿Y él no estaba con ellos?

-No, iban solos.

-Los amigos de Potter son tal cual tú los describes, Rowle—Intervino Severus—Esos chicos debieron ser Granger y Weasley.

-Pero Weasley estaba en La Madriguera—Refutó Dolohov.

-¿Qué más?—Inquirió Lord Voldemort.

-Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar cosas entre ellos. Decidimos atacarlos…

-¿Y?

-No recordamos nada.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdan nada? _¡Crucio!_

Atacó a Rowle, quien cayó de bruces al suelo. No pudo soportar mucho más, pues pasados lo segundos, quedó completamente desarmado en el suelo.

-Lo juro mi señor, no recuerdo nada.

-Granger debió hacer algo—Puntualizó Severus—, es la mejor estudiante de su clase.

-¿Y tú Dolohov? ¿Tampoco recuerdas nada? _¡Crucio!_

Ambos Mortífagos yacían en el suelo, temblando, avergonzados.

-Severus, ¿Quieres hacer el favor de identificar la magia a la que fueron expuestos? Tú mejor que nadie puede intuir lo que tus estudiantes son capaces de hacer.

El hombre sintió que aquella proposición no pudo haber sido más acertada, sobre todo si se trataba de magia hecha por Hermione. Ciertamente no podía mentirle al Señor Tenebroso en lo que descubriera, pues estaba frente a él; mas podía manipular la información a su beneficio. Alzó la varita para descubrir el encantamiento _Obliviate_ aplicado a Dolohov y Rowle.

-Encantamiento _Obliviate_ sin dudas. Bastante sencillo, pero no por eso menos útil. Muy bien hecho.

Revisó en sus mentes y se encontró a Hermione y Weasley sentados en una cafetería. Pero Weasley se suponía que no debería estar allí, pues él se encontraba en ese minuto en La Madriguera, enfermo.

-Es extraño—Dijo Severus extrañado, sin dejar escapar ni una gota de cinismo—No es Weasley quien acompaña a la Señorita Granger.

-¿Potter está ahí?-Inquirió Voldemort entrando sin esperar en la mente de los dos Mortífagos.

Voldemort vio lo que Severus quería que viera. A Hermione tal cual era, y a Ronald Weasley algo distorsionado, irreconocible, podría haber sido cualquier pelirrojo.

-Cuando me refería a un encantamiento muy bien hecho, mi Señor, me refería a que no solo les hizo olvidar a Dolohov y Rowle lo que les pasó posterior a lo que recuerdan; sino que también se deshizo de los recuerdos, ya que es poco probable que lo conserve para algún beneficio propio.

Voldemort entendió. Sabía que no se podía hacer nada más en aquel caso, ni siquiera él podía hacer algo para recuperar la memoria de ambos hombres, pues habían sido extraídos de su mente sin retorno alguno. Por ello, se limitó a torturar durante un buen rato a Rowle y a Dolohov.

-¿Estás seguro que no es el chico Weasley, Severus?

-No, mi señor. No se parece para nada.

-Pero la que está allí es la chica.

-Sí, Granger.

-Supongo que ella estará haciendo algo por su escurridizo amigo—Comentó con repugnancia la última palabra—Pero no me preocupa. De ahora en adelante no creo que pueda hacer mucho más por él.

Severus asintió, satisfecho de que su amo dejara de insistir en el tema, no tenía sentido dar vueltas en algo tan irrelevante. Potter se le había escapado una vez más. Aquello resultaba una pequeña victoria para él, y también para Hermione y sus dos amigos.

-Estoy cansado de tener que perseguir a Potter. Cada vez que lo tengo cerca, se escurre como un chiquillo. Esto no es un juego—Apretó los codos de sillón en el que estaba ubicado—, si cree que yo estoy dispuesto a seguir jugando su juego una vez más, está muy equivocado. Se acabó.

Potter ya no tenía opción. Era un hecho que Lord Voldemort y los Mortífagos controlaban el Ministerio de Magia. Lugar en el que apareciera, mágico o muggle, estaba en peligro. No podía confiar más que en sus amigos y en la Orden del Fénix. Ahora sería mucho más difícil para Severus tratar de mantener a Potter a salvo, pero tenía la esperanza que Hermione y Weasley le ayudarían en eso, involuntaria e inconscientemente en su beneficio. La persecución y búsqueda de Potter sería la campaña oficial del nuevo Ministro de Magia, Pius Thicknesse, pero el objetivo era otro. El antiguo y primer objetivo de Lord Voldemort era la limpieza del mundo mágico: la limpieza de la sangre mágica. Erradicar a los muggles era la principal tarea, y ésta debía llevarse a cabo antes de que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts. Un nuevo Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, de acuerdo: debí subir hace días, pero solo hace cinco minutos he terminado de escribir el maldito capítulo. He estado con una crisis enorme para escribir. No me llega la inspiración. Tengo muy claro cómo sigue la historias, los siguientes mil capítulos, pero no puedo escribir, pues encuentro que cada palabra es una basura (desventajas de ser una perfeccionista). Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!<p>

Les cuento que casi rompo con mi reputación de buena escritora, y casi escribo por primera vez en mi vida una nota de autora con algo cómico.

_Ciertamente no podía mentirle al Señor Tenebroso en lo que descubriera, pues estaba frente a él. _Iba a ponerle: _pues lo haría frente a sus narices_ (las cuales no tiene, pero ustedes me entienden, no?) Jajaja pero no lo hice =P

Saludos a todas :) Cariños!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape _**


	12. Capítulo 12: Words I might have ate

**Capítulo XII: Words I might have ate.**

Los días iban pasando siempre con novedades en el Mundo Mágico, debido a las nuevas medidas adoptadas en el Ministerio de Magia. Poco a poco se estaban revelando las intenciones de Voldemort, en el plano de la pureza de sangre. Se difundía en El Profeta una campaña en la que anunciaban interrogación de magos nacidos de padres muggles, poniendo en duda su habilidad mágica, explicando que "conllevaban graves consecuencias para la pureza de la sangre y que por ende debía ser erradicada". Lo que al principio parecía un pequeño cuestionamiento sobre estos magos, pasó a ser un asunto de máxima preocupación en el Ministerio, al punto de crear la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. Esta comisión obligaba a brujas y magos nacidos de padres muggles a registrarse debido a su condición, lo que más tarde llevaría a arduas interrogaciones debido a su habilidad. Se les trataba de ladrones, de haber usurpado en magos y brujas que habían desaparecido con los años. Severus, al enterarse de todas estas cosas, sabía que Hermione, en el caso de no haberse escondido, habría corrido el riesgo de ser sometida a esta comisión también, por lo que se sentía sumamente agradecido de que ella no tuviera que pasar por las mismas cosas que decenas de chicos y chicas, mujeres y hombres pasaban. Circulando a diario por el Ministerio, destruidos con la noticia de que no podían seguir en el Mundo Mágico; incluso había mujeres y hombres que eran sentenciados a Azkaban por supuesto robo de identidad de magos sangre pura.

Simultáneamente a esta aberrante campaña, el Ministerio no descansaba ni un minuto en la captura de Potter. Camuflaban la impaciente necesidad de encontrarlo, con la barata excusa de interrogarlo sobre la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Apelando al querido recuerdo de Albus Dumbledore, cualquiera dudaría de la inocencia de Potter, sobre todo con su extraña desaparición. Nadie sabía nada de ellos. En los primeros días, incluso la Orden tenía cierta indecisión de su paradero, pero con los rumores de la vigilancia de Motífagos en Grimmauld Place, nadie tuvo más remedio que aceptar que estaban allí, y a salvo. Severus también estaba convencido de eso. Era un buen lugar, era algo obvio, pero lo único que tenían. Necesitaba saber noticias de Hermione, y sí, también de Potter para poder ayudarlo en algo, pero eso sí que era peligroso, por lo que trataba de evitar el tema lo más que podía. Ahora era mucho más difícil que antes conseguir información sobre Potter, ya que la Orden del Fénix prácticamente tenía que fingir que no existía, por lo que nadie hablaría si no era con las máximas precauciones posibles. Pero no importaba. No importaba que no tuviera noticias de ellos. No saber nada era un buen indicio, significaba que estaban cumpliendo su objetivo.

Agosto pasó más rápido de lo pensado para Severus, en medio de recurrentes visitas al Ministerio para alistar los cambios en el estatuto de Hogwarts. Alecto Carrow asumiría la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, la que a criterio de Severus, pasaría a hacer una Instrucción para Aborrecer Óptimamente a un Muggle; y Amycus Carrow, quien ejercería como nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras (pues la Defensa era bastante contraproducente debido a la situación en el Mundo Mágico). Por su parte, él asumiría como Director de Hogwarts, noticia que disimuladamente ansiaba, pues era la oportunidad segura para cuidar de sus alumnos, tal cual se lo había prometido a Dumbledore. El anuncio no se haría hasta el mismo día que el período escolar comenzara, es decir, el primer día de septiembre; es así que mientras tanto, se aseguraba que todo quedara completamente listo y preparado para cumplir con las intenciones de Lord Voldemort, sin que ello significase obstáculos para Severus. Al menos se había asegurado que los Carrow no osaban de más poder que Severus, por lo que no sería cuestionado de sus actos, mientras éstos no levantaran jamás sospecha. De este modo se aseguraría que todo marchara en orden, mientras seguía infaliblemente aportando con toda la información posible a Voldemort para lograr la captura del chico, al tanto que él continuaba, como siempre, enterándose de todos sus planes, para posteriormente tratar de estropearlos de la manera más imprevista e insospechada posible. No era para nada fácil. Arriesgaba su vida como nunca antes.

Hermione miró a sus amigos. Estaban los tres sentados, pensando en el relicario. Pero no se engañaba, al menos en ese minuto, Ron y Harry se encontraban igual que ella: inmersos en ensoñaciones románticas. Al mirar a Ron, no tenía dudas que se encontraba reviviendo una vez más aquel último beso y abrazo que se dio con Luna, luego de la llegada del patronus de Kingsley. Hermione pudo ver el rostro de Luna. Jamás la había visto tan desconcertada, tan preocupada. Para Ron, ella era una preocupación más: Sus padres, sus hermanos, su hermana, y también su novia. Su hermana y su novia estarían en peligro una vez que iniciaran las clases en Hogwarts, pero ambos sabían, en realidad los tres con Harry sabían, que las chicas no estarían indefensas. Era una tranquilidad para ambos chicos, y también para ella. Por otro lado, Harry de seguro no dejaba de pensar en su pelirroja amiga. Lo disimulaba muy bien. Constantemente lo encontraba pensando en Voldemort, disimulando conexiones, pero Hermione sabía que era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, y, por supuesto, preocuparse. Y ella… ella no dejaba de pensar en Severus, en los maravillosos días que habían pasado en Manchester, en todo lo que habían hablado, lo que había conocido de él. No dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo ahora. Pero era mejor así. Tener alguna noticia de él, significaría crearse una necesidad que, dada las circunstancias, no podía permitirse. Suficiente tenía ella con los minutos de silencio y "paz" que disfrutaban los tres amigos, luego de hacer planes inútiles para obtener el horrocrux (el cual sabían que existía, pero, por el momento, desconocían su paradero), y que ella ocupaba en pensar en Severus; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse algo abrumada cuando uno de sus amigos la sacaba de su sueño y sus pensamientos.

El día que Lupin apareció en Grimmauld Place, fue una gran novedad para los tres amigos, pues significó enterarse de todo lo que había pasado posterior a su escape de La Madriguera, y lo que había estado ocurriendo durante aquellos días en el Mundo Mágico, teniendo Voldemort el control. No serían noticias para nada buenas. Hacía días que unos cuantos Mortífagos se posaban a diario frente a los departamentos 11 y 13 de la calle Grimmauld Place, por lo que su estancia estaba más que restringida. En cualquier caso, ambos no tenían razón de abandonar el lugar, sin tener noticias de Kreacher. Por ello, no habían tenido oportunidad de salir a buscar noticias, fuera si quiera con un mísero diario de El Profeta. Mísero, porque ya no tenía nada positivo que aportar. De negativo, mucho. En primer lugar, que el Ministerio estaba maquillando la desesperada búsqueda de Harry, con la excusa de interrogarlo sobre la muerte de Dumbledore, cosa que no sorprendió para nada al aludido, pero consternó a sus amigos. Era una estupidez total, la cual esperaban que el Mundo Mágico se diese cuenta.

-Por supuesto que se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando—Aseguró Lupin—, pero no pueden decir nada. Están asustados, atrapados, tal cual Voldemort lo quiere.

En segundo lugar, había noticias que perjudicaban a Hermione. No le agradó para nada, y tampoco a sus dos amigos y a Lupin, el terrible procedimiento que se estaba haciendo en contra de personas que eran tan capaces como los magos sangre pura. Incluso Hermione llegaba a ser mucho más capaz que cualquier mago "genuino". A pesar de que Ron insistía en hacerla pasar por su prima, en caso que Hermione se viera obligada a registrarse ante la Comisión, Lupin insistió que debía perder cuidado en eso, pues todos sus cercanos estaban convencidos que no regresarían a Hogwarts, lo que quería decir que los tres vivirían en completo anonimato. Hermione no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Para Ron, la visita significó un enorme alivio: Por fin podía saber más detalles del estado de toda su familia, a pesar de haberse enterado por su padre que todos estaban a salvo. Su hermano George estaba totalmente recuperado, ya adaptado a la pérdida de su oreja. Ginny, Molly y Arthur se encontraban bien, cada uno sobreviviendo de acuerdo a sus labores en casa, y Arthur en el Ministerio, donde estaba en constante peligro.

La visita, que debería haber terminado en buena forma, dispuesta para una siguiente, dejó en cambio más que incertidumbre e inquietud entre Ron y Hermione, y rabia en Harry, quien había enfrentado a Lupin.

-Harry, no debiste tratarlo de esa forma—Susurró varios segundos después que Lupin se perdió de vista.

-¿Cómo querías que lo tratara? ¡Sutilmente quiso decirnos que le importa más salir con nosotros que estar con su hijo!

-Es lógico, ¿no crees? Está luchando por su seguridad.

-No, Hermione. Lo está haciendo porque no se ve capaz de asumir la responsabilidad en caso de que su hijo salga hombre lobo. Quiere abandonarla. No estaba contento cuando Tonks nos contó la noticia de su matrimonio.

-Su embarazo es muy riesgoso.

-Pero es su hijo, y no porque sea riesgoso, porque vaya a nacer como él, puede justificar su ausencia—El chico hizo una pausa, y su decepción aumentó—Es como si cada una de las palabras que me ha transmitido durante años, han sido mentira. No es el hombre que creí que era

-No digas eso…

-Siempre trató de devolverme el cariño que mis padres no pudieron transmitirme después de su muerte, después de la muerte de Sirus; siempre intentó apoyarme… Me decía que ellos habían luchado por mí, por mi seguridad hasta el final, pero sin dejar de quererme. Todo fue una mentira. Él no lo cree así.

-No puedes entenderlo, porque no sabes cómo se siente, Harry.

-No sé cómo se siente ser padre ni hombre lobo, pero sí sé cómo se siente vivir sin padres, y eso no lo quiero para su hijo.

Hermione, quien aún tenía los ojos húmedos, no pudo reprimir que una nueva lágrima cayera de sus ojos. Él tenía razón.

-Pero no debiste llamarlo cobarde.

-No debí, pero se comporta como uno.

-Estuvo muy mal, amigo—Intervino Ron—, pero está hecho.

-Espero que al menos esta decepción le sirva para seguir con Tonks. Si tomó la decisión, fue por algo. La excusa de que no estaba en su buen juicio es para Malfoy, no para él.

Una vez que Kreacher regresó a Grimmauld Place, varios momentos después de lo ocurrido con Lupin, lo hizo aferrado a alguien que les dio el nuevo rastro de lo que tanto querían encontrar: El Relicario de Slytherin. Mundungus Fletcher se había visto obligado a entregarle el relicario a Dolores Umbdrige, a cambio de que ella no tomara represalias en su contra por lo tener licencia para vender, cosa que pretendía hacer con aquel artefacto. La noticia no les agradó para nada a los tres amigos. Sí, se contentaban de saber con "seguridad" quién lo poseía, pero si se trataba de Dolores Umbridge, las cosas eran el doble de difíciles, y el triple teniendo un alto cargo en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo. Con mucha precaución, los tres amigos fueron turnándose a lo largo del mes de agosto para vigilar la entrada de los magos hacia el Ministerio. Vigilaban horarios, memorizaban recorridos, caras; de vez en cuando podían cerciorarse de que el padre de Ron se encontraba bien, al igual que Kingsley. Mas no sucedió lo que en verdad esperaban: Que una figura rechoncha y rosada caminara por las calles de Londres. Dolores Umbridge nunca se pasó por aquellas calles. De seguro ella tenía privilegios, al siempre haber estado en contra de Harry.

Hermione estaba en el salón, leyendo, cuando sintió que el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana. Era el primer día de septiembre, y no estaba abordando el Expreso a Hogwarts como en los seis años anteriores. Apartó la vista, pensando que ya no regresaría a la Torre de Gryffindor, tan acogedora en las terribles noches de invierno, en desvelos por algún plan con Harry y Ron, algún examen o deber de éstos. Tampoco las cenas tan empeñosamente preparada por los elfos domésticos, los discursos del director, y en este caso por dos motivos: porque ella no regresaría, y porque él tampoco lo haría, pues estaba muerto. Tampoco regresarían aquellas tardes en que bajaba a las mazmorras, para encerrarse por horas a conversar con… Nada de eso regresaría, nada de eso sucedería, nada del Expreso estaba sucediendo para ella ahora. En cambio, tenía que limitarse a lo acogedor—en lo posible—de la casa de los Black, de la comida con tanta dedicación preparada por Kreacher, de las conversaciones interminables pero reiterativas con sus dos amigos. Hermione suspiró. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de la situación, de la nueva realidad que estaba sucediendo. No era que le afectara más de lo que ya sucedía, sino que solo pasaba de ser un pensamiento, a ser su realidad, su presente, y prácticamente su futuro.

-¿Tú crees que Luna—Dijo alguien a espaldas de la castaña, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—esté leyendo El Quisquilloso con sus espectroanteojos, o quizás repartiéndolo clandestinamente?

Ron estaba parado en el umbral de la entrada al salón, con un aspecto algo más melancólico que otras veces.

-Sería una locura que lo esté repartiendo… pero de seguro está con sus espectroanteojos. Debe estar con Ginny y Neville en un compartimiento, preguntándose qué es lo que les espera a lo que el tren arribe en Hogsmeade.

-La extraño—Dijo suavemente, sentándose en el sofá, frente a Hermione—También a mi hermana, pero con Luna es diferente.

-_Todo_ con ella es diferente. Ella es alucinante.

-Lunática.

-En la boda, ¿te presentaste ante su padre como novio?

-Sí. Obviamente Luna le había hablando cuando me visitó a primera vez. Supongo que le pareció acertado que fuera un Weasley, siguiendo con la línea de las cosas no convencionales. Soy pelirrojo, pobre, traidor a la sangre.

-Un pretendiente interesante. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Al principio yo estaba un poco aterrado, pues aunque a simple vista se nota que es un tipo relajado, es padre… Me dijo que cuidara a su hija, y que si la hacía sufrir, iba a enviarme no sé qué planta para que explotara en mi cara en cualquier minuto.

Hermione y él rieron.

-¿Un bubotubérculo?

-No dijo eso, pero de seguro se refería a aquello. A todo le cambia el nombre. Lo más probable es que las Mandrágoras no existan en su diccionario.

-No es muy ofensivo. Tienes suerte.

Pasado el mediodía, Hermione y Ron bajaron a la cocina, para encontrarse a Kreacher, quien tenía todo preparado para el almuerzo. El enorme cambio de las últimas semanas, debido a la "conciliación" entre Harry y él, había hecho que incluso Hermione—"sangre sucia"—recibiera un trato algo cordial de parte del elfo, quien había sido educado con amos que aborrecía a la clase de gente como ella, pero al ser amiga de su amo, tenía la obligación de no tratarla mal bajo ningún motivo. Esto le agradaba a Hermione cada vez que Kreacher se dirigía a ella, pues jamás perdía oportunidad en agradecer sus servicios. Luego de que la chica almorzara, y el pelirrojo devorara lo que Kreacher les había preparado, ambos se levantaron para dar vueltas por la casa, subir las escaleras, entrar en las habitaciones, revisar estantes, por si encontraban algo que los pudiera ayudar en su misión, y también lo hacían para matar el tiempo. De nada servía que Hermione se instalara a leer, pues estaría preocupada cada cinco minutos preguntándose si Harry estaba por volver, por lo que simplemente mataba el tiempo. Ron ya había desistido en jugar con el desiluminador que Dumbledore le había heredado, por lo que hacía lo mismo que su amiga, o dormía un poco, hasta que ambos se instalaban en la cocina a repasar los apuntes que tenían de todos los días de vigila en la entrada hacia el Ministerio. Ambos estaban en eso, cuando Harry llegó, a eso de la siete de la tarde.

-Tengo noticias que no les van a gustar—Anunció—O es lo que creo al menos.

Harry le dedicó una extraña mirada a Hermione, que de por sí ya estaba inquisidora junto a Ron. El chico colocó el diario encima de la mesa. El titular indicaba:

"_SEVERUS SNAPE, NUEVO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS"_

-¡No puede ser!—Exclamó Ron.

Hermione permaneció muda y estática en su asiento. Vio a sus amigos, que lucían molestos y muy indignados. Y ella, aunque tratara, no podía compartir sus mismos sentimientos. Incluso sentía los contrarios: Sentía una tranquilidad y esperanza enorme con aquella noticia.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Es… increíble.

-¿"Increíble"?—Repitió Ron, socarrón.

-No sé qué más decir.

-No es necesario, lo veo en tus ojos—Dijo Harry, sentándose con torpeza.

-¿Y qué ves?

-Puedo ver que la noticia te ha alegrado bastante, pues te da la esperanza de que siendo Director, tu novio podrá mantener a salvo a tus mejores amigas.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—Dijo la chica, tratando de sonar desentendida.

-¿Estoy jugando mal al papel de las adivinanzas?

-¿Qué novio, Harry?

-¡Ah!—Exclamó el chico con impaciencia—O sea que has adoptado un muy buen papel en el juego de Ron. Qué interesante.

-Esto no es un juego. Si Ron lo propuso, fue precisamente para evitar este tipo de discusiones.

-Claro, no tardaste en aceptar, pues te beneficia mucho.

-¡Escúchate!—Las mejillas de Hermione estaban totalmente encendidas y sus ojos centellaban molestia—Beneficiada yo o no, mandas a la basura nuestro acuerdo a la primera noticia publicada sobre él. Como si yo tuviera algo que ver.

-De seguro ya lo sabías, ¿no?—Inquirió Ron.

-¿Esto?

-Cuando fuiste a su casa, de seguro te contó que tenía esperanzas de ser nombrado Director.

-No. Nunca me dijo nada.

-Pero no luciste para nada sorprendida cuando te enteraste de la noticia.

-No me sorprendió. Era algo obvio y predecible.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ha jugado el papel de Mortífago ejemplar todos estos años para esto—Odiaba hablar de esa forma frente a sus amigos, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo—Si Dumbledore le pidió que lo matara él, fue precisamente para ganarse limpiamente el puesto de director, según las "costumbres" de Voldemort.

-Pero qué mente tienes—Bufó el moreno, negando con la cabeza—Ya piensas como Snape. Quizás deberías decirle que te venga a buscar, para que te encargues de sus deberes administrativos, tal como el año pasado. De seguro este año va a tener demasiadas reuniones con Voldemort, como para poder con todo.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto, Harry.

-¡Dinos que es lo que piensas entonces! Luces muy confiada de este anuncio.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy molesta? ¿Qué es un canalla, ocupando el puesto de Dumbledore? Los tres sabemos la verdad aquí—Tomó una pausa para mirar a sus amigos, quienes aún esperaban más de ella—Por supuesto que estoy confiada. Que Severus sea Director, me da la esperanza de que Ginny y Luna estarán a salvo. O al menos no correrán tanto peligro como los demás.

-¿De verdad crees eso?—Ron no ocultó su burla.

-Sí. Pero eso a ustedes les debería dar lo mismo. En este minuto no deberíamos hablar de él y de mí. Su primer pensamiento respecto a este anuncio no debería haber sido yo. Tú mismo me propusiste que nos olvidemos de todo, y además de violar tu propio acuerdo, te atreves a reírte de mí, a ser totalmente inconsecuente con todo lo que dijiste en tu casa.

-¿Por qué?

-"Quisiera creerte, tú sabes por qué haces las cosas... Siempre tienes razón con la gente que confías y la que no" Resulta que porque Severus es nombrado Director, todo eso les da lo mismo. ¡No soy su esposa para que me anden vinculando en todo con él!

-De acuerdo…

-No, es que no digan "de acuerdo" cuando comienzo a actuar de esta forma. No agachen la cabeza cuando comienzo recordarles melodramáticamente las cosas que ha hecho él, que he hecho yo. ¡Sean un poco más inteligentes! Entiendo que lo aborrezcas porque siempre te hizo la vida imposible, Harry, y tú Ron, porque atacó a tu hermano… pero si fueran solo un poco objetivos, podrían darse cuenta que es mucho mejor que Severus sea director y no uno de los Carrow, o Bellatrix, o cualquier otro mortífago que no conocemos. Independientemente de que yo lo conozca más que ustedes, ustedes lo conocen mejor que a todos los demás mortífagos. Saben lo que él ha hecho. Ahora, es problema de ustedes si no confían en él, pero al menos saben que es preferible la mente insufrible de Severus, que la mente estúpida de los Carrow.

-Lee las declaraciones que dio, Hermione, en voz alta.

La chica tomó el ejemplar y comenzó a recorrer las líneas.

-"Agradezco esta oportunidad para poder conservar nuestras mejores tradiciones y nuestros valores mágicos"

-Y el muy patán es un mestizo, al igual que Voldemort.

-No me importa.

-Qué fácil evadirlo.

-¡No me importa lo que diga, lo que haga! ¡Es su vida! No es la mía. Sus acciones no tienen por qué perjudicarme. Ustedes me vinculan con él todo el tiempo. ¡Estoy cansada! Ya tuvimos esta discusión en La Madriguera. ¿De verdad no se aburren? No quiero más.

-Hermione, espera.

-¿Esperar qué? ¿Esperar a que piensen las cosas fríamente, como debió ser en un principio? ¿Esperar a que se den cuenta que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, que aunque El Profeta muestre una declaración de Severus, asegurando que aborrece a las sangres sucias, no tienen por qué sacarme en cara todo lo que hace? ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar esto? ¿Ustedes creen que estoy para sus juegos todos los días? ¿Propondrán un nuevo acuerdo para evitar mencionar a Snape y así quedarnos todos tranquilos, hasta el día que nos enteremos que le hizo algo a alguien, y volverán a involucrarme con él? No. Si no son capaces de lidiar con eso, al menos intenten ignorarme. Disculpen mi falta de modestia, pero si pueden sobrevivir sin mí, díganme, yo tomo mis cosas y me voy a Australia. Estoy cansada.

-Hermione, no es para que te pongas así—Musitó Ron.

-No puede ser posible. Hace unos minutos ustedes dos estaban gritándome, estaban _burlándose_ de mí, por las cosas que hace la persona que amo. ¿Y ahora ustedes me piden que no me enoje? ¡No porque sea mujer, tengo que soportar todas sus estupideces todos los días! Es la persona que amo, si pretenden insultarlo mediante mi persona, están muy equivocados: Me hacen sentir responsable de las cosas que él hace, y no lo soy—Meneó la cabeza—En este minuto me arrepiento tanto de haber confiado en ustedes.

Hermione abandonó la cocina, con unas incipientes lágrimas en los pómulos, sus mejillas, escarlata y su respiración acelerada. Había hablado con el corazón. De verdad se sentía arrepentida de haber confiado en ellos, a pesar de ser sus dos mejores amigos. Había sido un enorme error.

* * *

><p>Pero qué cargantes Ron y Harry! Si supieran el amor de persona que es Severus 3 ajajaja pero así es la vida. DEspués Hermione, como siempre, dirá: se los dijeee!<p>

Si no se habían dado cuenta, los títulos se inspiran en títulos de canciones... esta es de Green Day, que se traduce como: Palabras que debí haberme tragado.

Saludos mis queridas lectoras! :)

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**


	13. Capítulo 13: New year at Hogwarts

**Capítulo XIII: New year at hogwarts**

El Profeta anunciaba el primer día de septiembre que él era ahora el Director de Hogwarts. Y la prueba más contundente era estar sentado en el escritorio que por décadas ocupó su único y verdadero amigo: Albus Dumbledore. Faltaba menos de una hora para la llegada de los alumnos, y estaba meditando las últimas palabras de su discurso inaugural, el cual necesitaba de su más completa concentración y cinismo. El orden, las reglas, sí, eso iba con lo que él siempre profesó en sus años de docente, pero ¿pureza de sangre, superioridad mágica? Era el cínico más, grande, claro, después del mismo Señor Tenebroso.

-Vamos, Severus—Dijo alguien a sus espaldas—Esto podría ser mucho más difícil.

El hombre giró la silla, para poder mirar los ojos azules de Albus, a través del retrato.

-Lo sé. Creo que esta es la misión más importante que he hecho en toda mi vida.

-Lo es, porque es una necesidad máxima tanto de la Orden del Fénix, como de los Mortífagos. Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. Esta vez no tienes que preocuparte de herir a nadie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Realizarás tu papel de Mortífago sin la preocupación de que la Señorita Granger llegue a ver lo cruel que puedes ser.

Él sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Creía que no importaba, pero al analizarlo detenidamente, más que afectarle por su propio comportamiento, se afectaría por lo que ella pudiera pasar.

-Esto es bueno, Severus. Lograste que él confiara en ti, al punto de darte la dirección del Colegio.

-Tal como lo planeamos.

-Tom Riddle nunca cambiará.

-Debo irme, Albus—Musitó con algo de pesar, el cual solo Albus sabía identificar.

-Mucha suerte, muchacho. Te espera un gran año.

El hombre se levantó del escritorio con un pergamino en la mano. Ya tenía más o menos claro cómo expresar los deseos de Voldemort mediante su discurso, en el nuevo año que se iniciaba en el reformado Hogwarts. Nada de hijos de padres muggles, nada de Potter, Weasley y Hermione. Nada de indisciplina. Nada de libertad. Solo Artes Oscuras, represión. _Mentiras._

Todos los Profesores ya estaban sentados en el Gran Salón, esperando la llegada de los alumnos de segundo a séptimo año. Nadie hablaba, excepto los hermanos Carrow. La hermana, luego de unos cuantos minutos, se dirigió a la puerta para ir a la antecámara que recibiría a los alumnos de primer año.

-Ese estúpido viaje en barquito—Bufó Amycus—De seguro nos faltó tiempo para idear una forma más estúpida de darles la bienvenida. Deberían simplemente entrar, y punto.

-¿Para qué desperdiciar el tiempo en aquello, Carrow?—Bufó Severus con molestia—No pierdas tu tiempo reclamando por algo que no necesita ningún esfuerzo de tu parte. Hagrid es el que lo hace todo.

Lo miró menear la cabeza. Luego dirigió la mirada a la puerta del Gran Salón, de la que comenzaban a entrar los alumnos de las distintas casas. Túnicas negras con azul, otras con amarillo, verde y escarlata. Habían algunos alumnos que no estaban. Sin contar con el trío más buscado en el mundo mágico, ya habían alumnos que habían sido erradicados del mundo mágico, y que no tenían plaza en Hogwarts para estudiar. Luego, con el pasar de las semanas, lo harían otros alumnos más. Luna Lovegood entró junto a Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Ninguno de los tres disimuló la intensa mirada que le dedicaron. Cada uno tomó asiento en la mesa que correspondía. Las mesas se llenaron, el murmullo comenzó a acrecentarse. La puerta, que había sido cerrada por Filch a lo que entró el último alumno, fue abierta nuevamente, esta vez por Alecto Carrow. Comenzó a caminar por el centro del salón, seguida de chicos y chicas que iniciaban sus estudios en Hogwarts a partir de ese momento. Por su experiencia duarte tantos años, supo que sus rostros lucían más asustados que las generaciones anteriores. El asombro por conocer el gigante castillo era opacado por el temor de estar a minutos de ser elegidos a una de las cuatro casas, en el colegio presidido por Mortífagos. Eran pequeños, pero no ingenuos.

-Como ya saben—Inició Alecto, con tono aburrido, contrariando a la siempre constante solemnidad con que Minerva McGonagall llevó haciendo esa tarea durante décadas-, cuando los llame, deben ubicarse aquí—señaló el taburete en que descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador—y serán seleccionados.

Aunque este era un año distinto, un Hogwarts diferente, la selección no cambió en nada. Los hijos de Mortífagos fueron cordialmente enviados a la mesa de Slytherin por el Sombrero, y los demás en la variedad de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Al acabar la ceremonia, ya todos estaban expectantes a su discurso, tanto alumnos, como profesores y los Mortífagos.

Se levantó de su asiento al centro de la mesa de los profesores y fue directo a la tarima que, al igual que otras tantas cosas, enmarcó a Albus por décadas. Él había tenido trascendencia, nadie podía negarlo.

-Estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts. Hoy comienza un nuevo año, un nuevo período lleno de cambios. Nueva Dirección después de tantos años a cargo del recordado Albus Dumbledore, conllevan cambios en profundidad. Tanto la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como Estudios Muggles han sido renovadas, para ser encargadas a Amycus Carrow y a Alecto Carrow, respectivamente. En este nuevo año, los valores y costumbres mágicas pretender ser más resaltadas y respetadas que nunca. Disciplina, orden, para un óptimo aprendizaje, para un año fructífero en lo académico, que permitirá un desarrollo personal que destaque a cada uno de ustedes entre sus pares, y con ello, tener conciencia de su superioridad; ser conscientes del poder que cada uno de ustedes posee, y que aquí desarrollan y perfeccionan. Magia es poder. El poder no es para cualquiera, es para aquellos que lo saben manejar, y los que lo saben manejar, es porque han nacido con esa capacidad. Deben prepararse, dominar la magia, dominar el poder y crecer. Estas ideas no pueden desarrollarse sin los principios básicos de la disciplina y el orden. La disciplina es importante, pero para ello, tiene que respetarse primariamente el orden. Respetar las reglas. Nuevas reglas, que deben ser respetadas, que es el primer paso para el control del poder. Resumiendo: Nuevas reglas, orden, disciplina. Valores, costumbres, poder, magia. Un nuevo año.

Tomó una pausa. Qué desagradable había sido expresar los más puros sentimientos del Señor Oscuro, en un discurso sumamente maquillado, atenuado. Haber ocupado palabras e intenciones que la estúpida de Dolores Umbridge había utilizado hacía un par de años. Decirle a sus alumnos en su cara, que a partir de aquel momento, se convertirían en máquinas para hacer magia, que eran superiores, supremos a los muggle. Todo era una mentira. Todo era mentira. El Señor Oscuro, superioridad, el Ministerio, su puesto de Mortífago. Llevaba más de la mitad de su vida sumido en una mentira, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero por una muy conocida razón, ahora le molestaba más que nunca: La Insufrible Sabelotodo. Como bien decía Albus, agradecía que ella no estuviera para que escuchara el torrente de insensateces. De alguna forma tenía que gustarle este papel de títere, para seguir desarrollando su labor sin problemas.

-En esta nueva jornada, deberán atenerse a una serie de reglas que deben ser rigurosamente aceptadas. Quien no cumpla, será castigado con el mismo rigor requerido y evadido, sin excepción.

- En primer lugar, todos los estudiantes deben levantarse antes de las ocho de la mañana, pues es la hora fijada para el desayuno. Las clases comienzan a las nueve, con un receso de diez minutos entre cada cambio de asignatura. El almuerzo se mantiene a las doce horas. La jornada de la tarde comienza a las trece horas, con su respectivo receso. Aquellos alumnos que no tengan clases después de la merienda, están expresamente prohibidos de deambular por el castillo. Cada uno debe regresar a su Sala Común, o en su efecto, permanecer en la biblioteca. Quien sea sorprendido en los pasillos sin justificación, será inmediatamente sancionado. La hora de la cena acaba a las veintiuna horas. Después de aquello, la totalidad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts debe estar en sus salas comunes, sin excusa. La biblioteca no estará disponible a partir de esa hora, y los profesores están advertidos de no solicitar ningún encuentro para esa hora.

-En segundo lugar, los alumnos están autorizados a salir del castillo única y exclusivamente para clases de Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Luego de cada clase, tienen un margen de diez minutos para regresar en el castillo. Quien sobrepase el límite, también serán llevados a detención.

Observó la mesa de las cuatro casas. Todos lucían molestos, en total desacuerdo con el nuevo horario y las reglas. Y era solo el principio de su desacuerdo.

-En tercer lugar, Quidditch ha sido cancelado para este año—Se oyó una exclamación de desconcierto colectiva, digna de silbidos y reclamos, pero por tres razones obvias: Carrow hermano y hermana, y Snape, nadie hizo más que eso—El deporte no sustenta nuestros nuevos objetivos. No ayudan a encontrar el camino del orden, la disciplina. Es sólo una pérdida de tiempo, y aquí no se admiten las pérdidas de tiempo. Aquí se viene a estudiar y aprender. No a jugar.

-Por último, todos los alumnos están obligados a informar de cualquier pista que tengan sobre Harry Potter, quien está siendo buscado por el Ministerio para interrogarlo sobre la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. De esta forma, si nadie tiene nada que decir sobre Potter, no tiene por qué ser un tema que se discuta en los pasillos, ni que sea tema de chismes. El alumno que sea sorprendido hablando sobre Potter, o cualquiera de sus amigos, los que evidentemente no se han presentado al curso este año, serán interrogados. Si no tienen nada que decir, serán penalizados. Y es debido a esto, a nuestras intenciones de la disciplina y el orden, que su correspondencia será requisada y revisada previamente a su entrega. No se tolerarán encomiendas que fomenten el ocio, el desorden y los chismes.

Cualquier modificación o adición a las nuevas normas, serán avisadas a la brevedad por sus Jefes de Casa o sus profesores. Buen provecho.

Dio por finalizado su discurso, al hacer aparecer la enorme cantidad de comida meritoria del banquete de bienvenida. A pesar del desconcierto y el temor que los alumnos tenían, comieron con el mismo agrado y la misma ferocidad de siempre. Severus tomó asiento, y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad. Los Carrow conversaban plácidamente, los demás profesores, apenas murmuraban, y si lo hacían, eran silbidos imperceptibles. Minerva McGonagall simplemente observaba a sus alumnos, y luego a él y a los dos Mortífagos, temiendo por la seguridad de ellos. Y él la entendía. Ella, ya no teniendo el cargo de Subdirectora, no podía hacer mucho por sus alumnos.

Minutos antes de las nueve de la noche, se fueron los últimos alumnos que quedaban retazados en las cuatro mesas del Gran Salón. La mayoría de los profesores se había ido y los Carrow fueron los últimos en irse. Severus quedó solo, observando las cuatro mesas vacías en las que habían cenado sus alumnos, los que ahora estaban bajo su protección. Aun sentía aquel mal sabor de las palabras anunciadas antes del banquete, aunque frente a todos les hizo parecer que era uno de los discursos más esperados de su vida. Suspiró. Se propuso de ese momento en adelante, dejar de sentirse mal por las estupideces que tenía que hacer por Voldemort, siempre con el cuidado de no corromperse, y volverse al bando oscuro sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero sabía que alguien que siempre le rondaba la cabeza, impediría que eso pasara. Ese alguien que imaginó sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, tomando un taza de chocolate a la merienda, o regañando a Weasley por comer tanto. Era un recuerdo. Él había vivido veinte años por un recuerdo. Ahora era mucho más que eso, pero todo lo que le quedaba de ella era eso, un recuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente, se presentó un poco después de las ocho a desayunar. No recordaba haber visto el Gran Salón tan lleno a esa hora. Por lo general, gran parte de los alumnos llegaba a última hora a darse unos bocados y sorbos de té, para luego correr con la comida en la garganta a sus salones. Más de algún vez recibió alumnos con enormes nauseas, pero él se negaba a concederles permiso para salir, pues sabía muy bien las causas de su malestar. Minrerva McGonagall no se presentó a desayunar. Quizás lo hizo antes, para evitar su presencia. En todo el tiempo transcurrido entre ayer y hoy, no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez. Los hermanos Carrow llegaron a comer juntos, como si fueran siameses o algo por el estilo. No había tenido pruebas tan concretas de la buena relación que ellos compartían, por el simple hecho de ser pretenciosos Mortífagos, magos sangre pura, dignos de la confianza del Señor Oscuro para hacer clases en Hogwarts y ser además subdirectores. Los titulares de El Profeta, aquel día anunciaban, entre otras cosas, un detallado informe de la noche inaugural en Hogwarts, destacando varias partes de su discurso, así como informando a la comunidad, las nuevas medidas tomadas para fomentar la disciplina, por lo que aquello era otra razón más para jactarse. Por otro lado, seguían anunciado las labores del Comité de Registro de Hijos Muggles. Las familias llamadas a declarar el día de ayer con su respectivo resultado, y también las llamadas a declarar aquel día. ¿Alguna vez vería el nombre de Hermione?

A lo que terminó su desayuno, se dio una vuelta por la Sala de Profesores, y luego de ello, fue a su despacho, a iniciar sus obligaciones de Director. Tenía trámites netamente burocráticos que se realizaban una vez iniciadas las clases. Obviamente la nómina de alumnos que recibió al ser nombrado, no coincidía con la cantidad de alumnos que llegó ayer por la noche, por lo que debían informar al Ministerio para que averiguara las razones de ausencia de cada uno. Por ejemplo, de Ronald Weasley tenían conocimiento que estaba en su casa, enfermo de _Spattergroit_, mas él sabía que eso no era cierto, que era una excusa para justificar que estaba acompañando a Potter. A Hermione de seguro la irían a buscar a su casa, pero no encontrarían nada. La casa estaba vacía con todas las cosas resguardadas en el entretecho con la mayor minuciosidad de Severus. Sus padres estaban en Australia y ella de seguro los estaba acompañando. Cuando el Ministerio se enterara que era hija de muggles, dejarían de insistir.

Finalizó los trámites pasado el mediodía, y para acabar lo más pronto posible con el asunto, decidió ir inmediatamente al Ministerio para entregar el informe al Departamento de Educación Mágica. Él, al ser Director de Hogwarts, podía arribar mediante flu, lo que hizo segundos después de haber terminado de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden. Bajo la túnica guardó el pergamino enrollado, tomó un puñado de polvos flu e indicó el Ministerio de Magia como su destino. Pronto, a través del fuego verdoso de los polvos, pudo ver un inusual tráfico de gente en el Atrio. Corrían de un lado para otro, gritos, órdenes, estupor, extrañeza, ira. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor. De pronto encontró al propio ministro hablando con Dolores Umbridge.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?—Inquirió dirigiéndose a Thicknesse luego de un breve ademán con la cabeza hacia Umbridge.

-Potter estuvo aquí, hace algunos minutos.

-¿Qué está diciendo, Ministro? ¿Está seguro?—Su incredulidad sobrepasó los límites del desconcierto. No se esperaba semejante noticia. ¿Qué estupidez era esa?

-Se inmiscuyeron tres intrusos. Tomaron las identidades de Mafalda Hopkirk, Reginald Cattermole y Albert Rurcorn y estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el Ministerio. Aturdieron a Dolores y a Yaxley mientras interrogaban a muggles, y posterior a eso, liberaron a los que esperaban por ser interrogados.

-Pero si estaban suplantando a ellos tres, ¿cómo pueden estar seguros que fue Potter?

-¿Quién más podría ser?

-¿Trajo la nómina de los alumnos ausentes esto año, Severus?—Preguntó Umbridge, quien había permanecido en silencio, mientras Thicknesse contaba lo sucedido. Severus se extrañó que no se quejara, se hiciera la víctima o maldijera como era usual.

-Sí, es el motivo de mi visita.

-¿Y aparecieron los amiguitos de ese muchacho?

-No. Weasley y Granger no aparecieron.

-¿Y los demás de ese famoso Ejército de Dumbledore?

-Sí, todos los demás sí.

-De seguro esos estúpidos mocosos acompañaron a Potter.

-Según tengo entendido—Aseguró Severus—Weasley está en su casa, enfermo de _Spattergroit_, confirmado por gente del Ministerio.

-Puede ser, ¿pero la chica? Jamás en mi vida he escuchado algún Granger en el mundo mágico. Si no me equivoco, en mis registros tengo que es muggle.

-Lo es—Afirmó Severus.

-Ella debió ser Mafalda.

-Dolores, no debemos anticiparnos a los hechos. Alguien debería ir a revisar la casa de Granger. Aquí traigo toda la información posible para que sean rastrados cada uno de los alumnos que no aparecieron este año, sobre todo Hermione Granger.

-Hay una cosa, que no te hemos dicho, Severus, que confirma nuestras sospechas.

-¿Cuál, Dolores?

-Alguien robó el ojo que tenía en la puerta de mi despacho. Ese ojo le perteneció a Alastor Moody. De seguro nadie que le haya tenido estima, como los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, permitiría semejante insulto, ¿no crees? ¡Y tan útil que me resultaba el mugroso ojo de ese viejo ya decrépito!

-¿Y los dejaron escapar así como así?—Continuó Severus, dirigiéndose al Ministro.

-Yaxley alcanzó a la Mafalda impostora, y, con esto no podrás tener más dudas, ésta se apareció en Grimmauld Place número 12. La sede de la Orden del Fenix, y también el hogar de Potter, heredado de Sirius Black.

-Sí—Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, pensativo—, ahora es evidente que Potter estuvo aquí. Supongo que Yaxley ya debe haber dado vuelta la casa, ¿no es así?

-Esto no ocurrió hace mucho rato, Severus. Un poco antes que tú aparecieras, Yaxley partió con un grupo de Ministerio para revisar la casa.

Conversó unos minutos más con Thicknesse y Umbridge, y luego se dirigió al Departamento de Educación para entregar su informe. Seguramente el Señor Tenebroso lo solicitaría en cualquier momento, por lo que prefería anticiparse a los hechos, y mantenerlo informado, por si no lo estaba. Incluso en aquel departamento, los empleados aún causaban revuelo. Cuando lo vieron llegar, muchos de los hombres y mujeres que estaban comentando lo ocurrido hacía poco, parecieron haber visto el grim en vez de su presencia. Lo saludaron ocultando su temor, y se dirigió al escritorio del encargado del Departamento.

-Aquí está la nómina de los alumnos que no aparecieron a Hogwarts este año—Puso el pergamino sobre el mesón y lo condujo a las manos del hombre—Contiene información detallada de cada uno de ellos, con el fin de localizarlos. Ronald Weasley también aparece, pero no es necesario contactarlo, porque como ya debe saber, miembros del Ministerio confirmaron hace algunas semanas que estaba enfermo, por lo que su ausencia está totalmente justificada.

-De acuerdo, Director—Dijo el hombre, levantándose de su asiento. No era mortífago, pero sí apoyaba la pureza de la sangre abiertamente, por lo que él haría su trabajo tal como Severus quería, no como quería el Señor Tenebroso, ni tampoco trataría de proteger a los hijos de muggles ausentes.

Minutos después se encontraba entrando en la Mansión Malfoy. El sol estaba en lo alto, iluminando los recovecos del antejardín, contrastando con las temperaturas en Hogwarts, que no dejaban de descender, recibiendo el otoño con anticipación. En el salón principal, se encontraba el Señor Tenebroso, descansando en su trono mientras una de sus manos se posaba en Nagini.

-Mi Señor—Murmuró a modo de saludo, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Severus—Dijo él, acomodándose en su asiento.

-No esperaba tu visita.

-Traigo noticias, mi Señor… noticias de las que pensé que estaba informado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a Voldemort.

-Potter fue visto en el Ministerio hace unos momentos.

Las rendijas que tenía por ojos, se encendieron de ira al instante.

-¿Potter?—Repitió—Explícate.

-Fui al Ministerio por asuntos del colegio, y al llegar, había una gran batahola. Thicknesse y Dolores Umbridge explicaron que se debía a que tres personas se inmiscuyeron en el Ministerio, suplantando a tres funcionarios, y que fueron sorprendidos entre otras cosas, por robar el ojo de Alastor Moody que tenía Umbridge en la puerta de su despacho, y además porque aturdieron a la misma Umbridge y a Yaxley en un interrogatorio. Posterior a eso, liberaron a los sangre sucia que estaban por ser interrogados. Para ese minuto ya se había dado aviso a todo el Ministerio.

-Eso no me dice nada.

-Yaxley logró sostenerse de Mafalda Hopkirk suplantada que intentó escapar con el grupo, y ésta lo llevó a Grimmauld Place número doce. Luego de darse cuenta que reveló la ubicación, desaparecieron los tres.

-Grimmauld Place le pertenece a Potter, ya lo habíamos hablado, pero nadie tenía acceso. Ni siquiera tú.

-Ni siquiera yo, mi Señor—Mintió él—Yaxley se encuentra con gente del Ministerio registrando la casa.

-Dices que fueron tres los que se inmiscuyeron. ¿Potter y quién más podría ser? ¿Alguien de la Orden del Fénix?

-No podría estar seguro, mi Señor.

-¿Su amigos aparecieron anoche?

-Ronald Weasley no apareció, pues él se encuentra enfermo, aunque su hermana sí apareció, y Hermione Granger tampoco apareció.

-Ella debió ser una.

-Acabo de entregar la nómina de alumnos ausentes, por lo que el Departamento de Educación ha sido informado de la búsqueda exhaustiva de la chica. En todo caso, ella debió escapar por la noticia de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos Muggles. Ella es…-Sí, debía decirlo. El no hacerlo podría levantar la mínima sospecha—sangre sucia.

-Hay que investigar. Pero coincidentemente este año no apareció ni Potter ni sus estúpidos amigos en Hogwarts. Ese chico Weasley debió ir con ellos. La enfermedad era una excusa.

-Mi Señor, para su tranquilidad, iré yo mismo a la casa de los Weasley para rectificar que el chico se encuentra allí.

-Hazlo—Ordenó él—La gente del Ministerio no sirve para nada más que para la burocracia.

Severus asintió. Claramente Weasley no estaría en casa, por lo que si no iba él para confirmar que estaba en casa, lo descubrirían. Sería bastante sospechoso y sorpresivo para los Weasley, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Alrededor de una hora después, Yaxley se presentó con el grupo de Mortífagos que lo había acompañado a Grimmalud Place. Entró con más confianza en sí mismo que la mayoría de las veces. Esta vez tenía la oportunidad de atenuar su estupidez y ganarse un poco del interés del Señor Oscuro

-Mi Lord—Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, que Severus le hacía compañía—Snape. Buenas tardes.

Seguramente su presencia había arruinado sus planes de grandeza.

-Estábamos impacientes de tu llegada, Yaxley—Comentó lentamente, queriendo bajarle ese tonito arrogante que lo había invadido quizás desde que logró aferrarse a Hermione.

-Entonces, mi Señor, ya está enterado de lo que sucedió en el Ministerio.

-Sí, Yaxley, Severus ya me informó del ridículo que hiciste en el interrogatorio.

-Mi señor, pero…

-Lo mínimo que debiste haber hecho fue tratar de atraparlos. El hecho de que hayas logrado dar con Grimmauld Place es importante, pero no por eso voy a olvidar que fuiste un estúpido, y que eres un estúpido al andar por la vida descuidado… Ridiculizarte frente a sangres sucia…—Voldemort rió con burla—Pero habla, dinos lo que encontraron.

-Mi Señor, encontramos pruebas de que Grimmauld Place estuvo siendo habitado en los últimos días. No había rastros de abandono, incluso encontramos a un elfo, Kreacher, quien se negó a hablar, y que estuvo vigilando a cada uno de nosotros mietras requisábamos la casa.

-El eterno elfo de los Black… Continúa.

-Encontramos tres habitaciones en buenas condiciones. Seguramente el elfo los esperaba para el almuerzo, pues tenía la mesa puesta para tres personas.

-Tres personas, tres habitaciones, tres puestos—Intervino Severus, impaciente—Yaxley, está claro que son tres personas ¿Encontraste ropa, algo que nos indique o confirme que era Potter?

-No, no encontramos nada.

-Qué decepción. Tu visita solo me confirma que Potter sigue igual de escurridizo que siempre, que sigue riéndose en mi cara mientras puede… y también que quien es estúpido, lo sigue siendo siempre _¡Crucio!_

Yaxley cayó al suelo, maullando de dolor. Severus, ante esta escena, se levantó de su ubicación, y luego que el Señor Oscuro aceptara su reverencia de despedida, se marchó de la Mansión Malfoy. La ira de Voldemort no era contra Yaxley ni su ineptitud, sino contra Potter. A pesar de haber dado con el refugio de él y sus acompañantes, por las reiteradas faltas de sus seguidores, el chico seguía riéndose en su cara, y eso a estas alturas era más intolerable que un sangre sucia.

* * *

><p>Holaa!<p>

Iba a subir hace cuatro días, pero por alguna extraña razón, el computador de mi mamá falló, y he estado los tres últimos días pegada a la famosa pantalla buscado el error... y no encontré nada, así que mañana tendré que pedirle ayuda a un ex-compañero de colegio para que me ayude a formatearlo, y así solucionar el problema. Después de eso, ni soñar que mi madre me lo vuelva a pasar... es horrible, la pantalla de mi computador está mala, y sale muchísimo dinero arreglarla, así que mi compu está descartado por el momento. Mi hermanito bonito ahora duerme, por lo que me he metido en su computador para traerles el cap que ya debería estar lleno de polvo... Se acerca marzo, y mis metas no van ni en la mitad, pero al menos el borrador está hecho, y sé quién muere y quién no... En fin, gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia. Si me odian, díganmelo, me siento hporrible en retrasarme tanto, yo sé lo que es esperar que suban, y que no pase, por eso trato de no hacerles pasar por lo mismo, pero bueno... así es la vida, estas cosas suelen suceder... No quedará otra alternativa que seguir con el fic mientras estudio en la Universidad... estaré más acompañada! Jajaja bueno bueno, mucha chachara... necesitaba un poco de comunicación, prácticamente hablo con mis papás para comer y nada más... estoy exagerando, pero paso mucho rato en silencio y concentrada en la maldita tecnología! Me duele horriblemente la columna tanto estar sentada frente al computador... si hubiera sido porque escribí 348759857 capítulo s de Las Night On Earth, sería entendible, pero nooooooooooooooooo. Ok, el capítulo lo iba a llamar Nuevo año en Hogwarts, pero como los demás títulos eran en inglés (a pesar de que son así por estar basados en canciones), decidí conservar la línea.

Saludos a todas ustedes, gracias a todos los que leen, espero sus reviewss! Que alguien me hable que se comunique conmigo... jajja Reviewwws, reviws, comentarios, críticas por favor T_T

Besos, adiós!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**


	14. Capítulo 14: Clues and news

**Capítulo XIV: Clues and news.**

Hermione observó que Ron ya estaba durmiendo, recuperándose de la dipartición que había sufrido al tener que realizar dos apariciones en un margen de tiempo que fue insuficiente para que lo hiciera correctamente. Del Ministerio a Grimmauld Place, y de Grimmauld Place a un lugar que a Hermione se le ocurrió de improviso: el campo donde se desarrolló el Mundial de Quidditch al que habían asistido antes de comenzar su cuarto año. Alguien había logrado colarse con ellos, y pesar de haber revelado su guarida, no tuvo más opción que dejarlos allí y escapar antes de que fueran descubiertos. Aún sentía su respiración agitada. Había sido un exceso de adrenalina, seguido de un exceso de horror y preocupación al ver que Ron se estaba desangrando. Y tenía todas esas emociones guardadas dentro de ella. No podía decirle nada a Harry, ni manifestarlo de alguna forma, pues él apenas le dirigía la palabra. El día anterior, con la discusión sobre Snape, había quedado bastante molesto, y nada de lo que Hermione le dijo, le hizo cambiar de parecer. No intentó hacer ningún esfuerzo para que se quedara, a diferencia de Ron, quien luego de discutir con Harry, quiso salir corriendo en búsqueda de la castaña para que se quedara.

-Déjala, Ron—Dijo Harry, enfadado, al ver las intenciones de su amigo.

-¿Quieres que se vaya?

-Ella quiere ir en busca de su "noviecito"… déjala que vaya tranquila.

-¿Quieres que se vaya?—Insistió el pelirrojo.

-No me importa—Su molestia permanecía inalterable-Estando enamorada de ese idiota, la utilidad de Hermione pierde su valor al confiar en él.

-Por los calzones de Merlín, Harry, ¿qué mierda estás diciendo?

-Está enamorado de Snape, confía en él… ¡Tú la viste! ¡Feliz porque va a poder cuidar de sus amigas!-Bufó—Está loca.

-Sí, amigo, es raro… pero deja que piense lo que quiera. Si quisiera lavarnos el cerebro, tendrías razón en comportarte así, pero _nuestras_ discusiones son las que hacen que caigamos de nuevo en el tema.

-Oh, gracias por no culparme del todo.

-Todos tenemos nuestra cuota de culpa… Pero no por eso deberíamos dejar que Hermione se vaya.

-¿Y tú crees que se va a ir? Ella solo está haciendo este drama para que los dos salgamos corriendo detrás de ella a suplicarle que no se vaya, pues no podemos vivir sin ella.

-Es la verdad, y ella lo sabe. Pero, diablos, Harry, ¿tú crees que es muy cómodo para ella tener que soportar todas estas conversaciones? ¿Por qué simplemente no la ignoras?

Ron no tenía cabeza para seguir con esa discusión sin sentido. Incluso para él había sido tedioso tener que escuchar las mismas tonterías de Harry. Le molestaba todo lo relacionado con Snape, sí. Encontraba que era una locura que Hermione pudiera confiar en Snape, pero al ver la actitud de su amiga, y recordar las conversaciones que antes habían tenido, se limitaba a no dejarse afectar con el tema, ya que no les favorecía ni perjudicaba en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, solo en el ámbito de la convivencia. El objetivo de los tres era encontrar los horrocruxes. Harry no se daba cuenta que lo estaba estropeando.

-Hermione… ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que te irías?

La muchacha permaneció inmóvil en el sofá que estaba en la salita principal. Ron se posó frente a ella para observarla. Sus mejillas sonrosadas se iluminaban con las lágrimas que caían sin cesar de sus ojos.

-No, en realidad lo dije para que vinieras corriendo detrás de mí y me dijeras que ni Harry ni tú pueden vivir sin mí—Ron enarcó una ceja—Sí, los escuché, escuché a Harry. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir aquí?

-Hemos estado planeando casi un mes infiltrarnos en el Ministerio para conseguir el relicario.

-Pero seguramente podrán hacerlo sin mí.

-Hermione, por favor… ignora a Harry.

-¿Por qué demonios tengo que ignorarlo? Se supone que es mi amigo, no deberíamos tener este tipo de discusiones.

-Por favor Hermione… si no te interesa por Harry, al menos hazlo por mí.

-¿Por ti?

-Sí, por mí… Por los tres… los tres estamos en esto desde hace siete años, no por un malentendido estúpido, vamos a terminar esto.

-No es un malentendido. Todo está muy claro.

-De acuerdo… por esta discusión.

-Es muy difícil, Ron. Los dos culpándome por las cosas que hace Severus… ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

-Lo sé, Hermione, y de verdad lo siento… Pero la rabia que siento por lo de mi hermano, la rabia que siente Harry por lo de Dumbledore nos hace olvidar todo. Él solía ser el más comprensivo contigo… pero ten en cuenta que por esas conexiones extrañas con tú-sabes-quién Harry está muy mal, se pone insoportable.

-Si se trata de Snape, Harry nunca ha sido comprensivo.

La chica dio un suspiro, cerró sus ojos unos momentos.

-Está bien Ron. Solo espero que si Harry sigue enojado conmigo por lo de Severus, me ignore, no me hable. Es terrible, pero prefiero eso, que sus insultos.

Y ahora Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la carpa sin hablarse. En el día habían interactuado únicamente para llevar a cabo la emboscada en el Ministerio, y después, para curar a Ron y armar la carpa. Observaba a Harry sin que él se diera cuenta, y sabía que la situación le incomodaba, pero de seguro Ron le había dejado claro que si aún seguía molesto por el tema, ella prefería el silencio, antes de sus ácidos comentarios.

-Haré guardia—Musitó él, yendo hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Hermione sintió una especie de liberación al saber que Harry estaría afuera y no tendría que fingir que él no se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella, mientras se movía por la carpa para organizarla a su antojo y para cerciorarse que Ron estuviera cómodo y se sintiera lo mejor posible.

Ya en la noche, cuando simularon la cena, los tres amigos se dispusieron a manifestar sus teorías respecto al horrocrux. Aquel objeto parecía tener vida propia al retumbar especie de latidos en su interior, y, aparte de ser los tres conscientes de que era un horror hecho objeto, aquellos latidos le daban un tono más siniestro de lo que ya tenía.

Luego de un par de noches que precedieron a interminables días, Harry decidió hablar con Hermione, mientras ella hacía la guardia.

-Seré muy breve, para no entrar en detalles—Dijo él, mirándola fijamente—Quiero disculparme por la forma en que te traté, por las cosas que te culpé, y todas las estupideces que dije. No quería hacerte sentir mal… simplemente me dejé llevar para descargar la ira que me produjo ese tema. Pero tienes razón, cuando se trate de Snape, se tratará de él y no de ti.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque estaba molesta con Harry por sus absurdas actitudes, le hacía sentir mucho mejor que él se haya acercado a arreglar las cosas.

-Espero que así sea, Harry… porque ya había ocurrido esto antes, y la segunda vez duele más que la primera, aunque pienses lo contrario.

Las cosas parecieron ponerse un poco más llevaderas en el incierto futuro que les deparaba a los tres. Harry y Hermione siguieron turnándose para hacer guardia, buscar algo de comer, preparar la cena y ordenar la carpa, mientras Ron se recuperaba. La tarea que los tres realizaban sin excepción, era el transportar el relicario. A todos les resultaba evidente que les cambiaba la realidad, que todo se volvía negativo y molesto cuando lo usaban; por ende, se apartaban de quien lo andaba trayendo para evitar peleas. En el caso de Hermione, era ella quien se apartaba y buscaba estar sola, porque el efecto que causaba en ella, iba más allá del mal humor y el negativismo. Pensaba en Severus y desconfiaba de él. Se preguntaba interminables veces cómo podía haber confiado en él, si no lo veía hace tanto tiempo, si no sabía lo que hacía, si no tenía cómo saber que las intenciones que ella creía que tenía, eran verdaderas. Le invadía la desconfianza, la rabia, la duda. "¿Cómo pude confiar en él?" "¿De verdad no fue su intención atacar a George?" "¿Y si Dumbledore no se estaba muriendo, si era una excusa de Severus? ¿Una mentira?" Eran interrogantes que no la dejaban descansar. Recordaba las discusiones con sus amigos, y jamás dejaba de lamentarse por cuan en lo cierto estaban, sobre todo Harry. Él era un Mortífago, un mentiroso, un insensible, un insufrible, un murciélago que no podía querer a nadie, que todo lo que hacía, era para su propio beneficio. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como odiaba a Voldemort. Pero todo eso se esfumaba al entregarle el relicario a Harry o a Ron, y enseguida partía a su cama a refugiarse, a esconder las lágrimas o la rabia que la atacaba al darse cuenta de lo tonta que era al desconfiar de él. Pero pasado el tiempo ya no le afectaba. Era consciente del cambio de realidades al tener el maligno efecto del relicario, por lo que siempre trataba de pensar en otras cosas mientras se lo colgaba. Maldecía del tiempo, de no encontrar suficiente alimento, que no habían logrado avanzar en buscar la destrucción del horrocrux… Los días iban pasando difíciles. La alimentación era muy complicada de llevar a cabo. Cazar, visitar pueblos cercanos, solían salvar las cenas. Había momentos tensos, causados principalmente por el relicario, pero también por el estado de Ron. Con el brazo en cabestrillo y el tener hambre gran parte del día porque no comía como acostumbraba, la mayoría del día de mal humor, incluso si no llevaba el relicario. Harry ya había aprendido a ignorarlo y no dejarse afectar por los comentarios irracionales que lanzaba desde su cama, pero Hermione aún no dejaba de sentirse ofendida cuando el pelirrojo criticaba su forma de cocinar. No podía hacer maravillas con las setas que se encontraban, a pesar de que ya distinguía las variedades, y los peces que solían encontrar, no eran la gran maravilla, era una preparación básica y prácticamente pobre si se le comparaba al exquisito talento que Molly tenía al cocina, o, por otro lado, la variedad culinaria que los elfos ofrecían en Hogwarts.

Fue en una de aquellas noches en que Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo sobre la comida, cuando percibieron movimiento afuera de la carpa. Ambos amigos no tardaron en acallar sus ataques cuando Harry informó de lo que sucedía afuera. Resultó que dos duendes, Griphook y Gornuk, y varios magos, se encontraban buscando algún salmón para comer, sobreviviendo con lo que la naturaleza les colocara en frente, mientras vivían su vida de fugitivos. Dirk Cresswell, funcionario del Ministerio, Ted Tonks, el padre de Nyhphadora Tonks y Dean Thomas, compañero de curso de los tres amigos, acompañaban al par de duendes. Dirk había escapado algunas semanas atrás mientras hacía su trayecto a Azkaban, pues él era hijo de muggles, luego que alguien en el Ministerio lo delataran. Harry, haciendo memoria, les comentó a sus amigos que de seguro había sido Albert Runcorn. Dean Thomas estaba siendo buscado, ya que el origen de su padre era desconocido, por lo que debía asegurarse antes que lo citaran ante la Comisión. Por su parte, Ted Tonks se había marchado hace un par de días por tener la misma situación que Dirk, y de seguro era más amenazante ya que se encontraba casado con la hermana de una Mortífaga y una esposa de Mortífago: Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, quienes aborrecían a la familia Tonks.

Claramente los tres amigos estaban muy expectantes con aquella situación, pues significaba lo más cercano a tener contacto con el mundo mágico. El grupo no tardaría en comentar los hechos del momento en el Mundo Mágico, por lo que para el trío significaría romper con semanas de ignorancia. Esperaban noticias de Voldemort, de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Ministerio, quizás de algo de Hogwarts o de Snape, pero ninguno de los tres jamás pensó que tendrían noticias de sus amigos. Según fueron comentando cada uno de los participantes de la conversación, días atrás Ginny, en compañía de dos compañeros, Luna y Neville, asumieron unánimemente Harry, Ron y Hermione, intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor ubicada en el despacho de Snape. Los tres amigos quedaron bastante impresionados al enterarse de semejante hecho, al saber que sus amigos trataban de aportar con algo, aunque no tuvieran contacto ni supieran lo que deberían hacer. Aparentemente las actividades del Ejército de Dumbledore no había cesado a pesar de los cambios en Hogwarts.

-Es obvio que intentaron recuperarla, pues tú la heredaste, Harry—Comentó Hermione, tratando de buscar el motivo por el cual los tres se habían arriesgado de semejante manera.

-Espero que estén bien…

-Griphook se contradice—Comentó Ron—Primero dijo que los castigaron duramente y luego que no sufrieron daños graves.

A pesar de la sorpresa, era evidente que los tres estaban preocupados por las represalias que debieron haber tomado contra ellos al ser descubiertos. No debió ser una simple llamada de atención, teniendo a "tres" mortífagos en Hogwarts. De pronto Hermione sacó del trance a sus dos amigos, cuando se levantó para buscar su bolso de cuentas. Luego de registrarlo con impaciencia, logró encontrar el retrato del exdirector Phineas Nigellus, quien solía estar ubicado en Grimmauld Place, pero ahora permanecía en el bolso de Hermione, como la única conexión posible con Hogwarts. Además, para beneficio de los tres, la ubicación de su retrato estaba justo frente a la urna donde guardaban la espada. Tuvo la vista perfecta de los hechos.

Phineas Negullus apareció luego de los insistentes llamados de la chica. Al presentarse, no tardó en mostrar molestia al darse cuenta que había sido sacado del lugar de sus antepasados, y además porque Hermione le vendó los ojos para que no los pudiera ver.

-Nos gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas sobre la espada de Gryffindor.

-¡Ah, bueno!—Accedió él—Esa chiquilla estúpida actuó de un modo muy imprudente.

Se refería a Ginny.

-¡No hable así de mi hermana!—Espetó Ron, muy molesto.

En ese minuto, el hombre se percató de la presencia de una tercera persona, además de Hermione y Harry.

-Esa chica y sus amigos fueron sumamente insensatos. ¡Robarle al director!

-No estaban robando—dijo Harry—. Esa espada no es de Snape.

Si iban a hablar de Snape con el exdirector, de seguro en ese minuto era la prueba de fuego para Harry y Hermione.

-Pero pertenece al colegio del profesor Snape. ¿Acaso tenía esa niña Weasley algún derecho sobre ella? Merece el castigo que recibió, igual que ese idiota de Longbottom y la chiflada de Lovegood.

-¡Luna no es ninguna chiflada!—Exclamó Ron, más molesto que antes—Y Neville no es idiota.

Phineas se mostró molesto por el tono empleado por Ron, y volvió a sentirse incómodo. Insistió una vez más saber dónde se encontraba y por qué había llegado ahí. Los tres chicos lo ignoraron. Ahora tocaba enterarse de lo más importante, mas ninguno de los tres se atrevía a preguntar. Harry tuvo el valor.

-¿Cómo castigó Snape a Ginny, Luna y Neville?

-El profesor Snape los envió al bosque para que hicieran un trabajo para ese zopenco de Hagrid.

-¡Hagrid no es un zopenco!—Exclamó Hermione con indignación.

Los tres sintieron un enorme alivio, pues más que un castigo, aquello parecía un premio. Esa afirmación la compartía incluso Harry. Los castigos en el bosque prohibido no era nada en comparación a todas las cosas que sus amigos habían pasado anteriormente. Los tres sintieron como sus estómagos se relajaban y podían atreverse incluso a esbozar una sonrisa.

Phineas se encogió de hombros con la protesta de Hermione, mas luego agregó:

-Cuando el chico Longbottom fue en busca de Hagrid, el profesor Snape estuvo hablando con las chicas Weasley y Lovegood. Tal vez intentó hacerlas entrar en razón, porque en ningún momento vi que le llamara la atención.

-¿Qué les dijo?—Inquirió Hermione, curiosa.

-No pude escuchar nada. Solo podía ver como hablaban, pero no podía escuchar.

No quería saber más, para no tentar a Harry a una nueva discusión. Cambió la dirección de la conversación, pues necesitaban saber si la espada había sido sacada anteriormente, y cuándo había sido la última vez que la habían sacado de la urna, antes de que Ginny lo hiciera.

-Creo que la última vez fue cuando el profesor Dumbledore la utilizó para abrir un anillo.

-El horrocrux—Murmuró Harry, ensimismado.

El exdirector se despidió y abandonó el retrato, dejando a los tres chicos con la información de lo que querían saber. Sus amigos no habían sufrido daños, al menos por parte de Snape; no podía decirse lo mismo de los Carrow, pero seguramente no tendrían esa atribución, si Snape ya había tomado cartas en el asunto.

Harry comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la carpa, con un evidente recobro de energía. La información recientemente recibida cambió drásticamente su realidad. Muchas respuestas que por semanas estuvieron buscando, le habían sido dadas. La espada de Gryffindor destruiría los horrocruxes. En segundo año, Harry había atacado al basilisco con la espada que había aparecido para ayudarlo, quedó impregnado de su veneno, el cual es sumamente mortal. Una de las particularidades del trabajo de los duendes, es que se imbuyen de aquello que las fortalece. El veneno de basilisco la fortaleció de la forma más positiva para ellos tres. Ahora tenían un nuevo objetivo, y era encontrar esa espada, pues Griphook había confesado que en la bóveda donde habían decidido resguardarla, habían colocado una réplica. El paradero de la original era desconocido y aunque era opción averiguarlo y tratar de dar con ella, una forma más eficaz era que se apareciera en caso de máxima necesidad de uno de ellos. No se inducirían al peligro, ya que para que se diera la ocasión de utilizar la espada, debía ocurrir algo de vida o muerte, y los tres no podían arriesgar tanto, no después de lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio. En cierto modo, en haber dado con el grupo de magos y duendes, significó muy buenas noticias, con su respectiva cuota de preocupación. Aún así, tanto las cosas en el mundo mágico como entre ellos, no estaban para buenas noticias y períodos de optimismo. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, y eso todos lo sabían, pero quizás Ron era el menos consciente de ello.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa!<p>

Queridas lectoras, demoré bastante en subir, lo sé, pero es por una muy buena razón, y adecir bastante, puede ser que les resulte un poco "desconcertante" (aunque no impredecible): Entré a la Universidad! Eso quiere decir... poco tiempo para el ocio, MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO PARA LEER KILOS DE APUNTES! Es así la cosa. Los caps que podía subir una vez al mes, podrían reducirse a una vez en dos meses... siendo pesimista, aunque no quiero que sea así, pero están avisadas y advertidas, para que no me abandonen :(

Gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que han estado en todos estos años 3 Espero que me sigan apoyando y les guste este cap y la historia que está por venir :)

Besos y abrazos.

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Found in troubles

Por fin! Por fin he vuelto con capítulo! Lo tenía avanzado hace varias semanas, pero tenía tantas cosas en la universidad, que aunque me me dispuse a avanzar sin importar nada, no podía. No tenía suficiente inspiración. Cuando me di cuenta que ya son más de tres meses, no pude permitirme que eso siguiera... claro, ya vamos casi por los cuatro. No, no, no pude. Lo siento! La universidad es de lo peor... aunque debo confesar que no me enfoco 100% en ella... creo que mi déficit atencional y mi flojera aumentó XD Jajaja bueno, era eso. Espero que lo disfruten. Y OJALÁ que vuelva pronto. Tengo la planificación de toda la historia lista... o casi toda, el final no está muy claro, pero tiempo es lo que me falta para seguir!

Un beso a todas y muchas gracias!

**Miss Armstrong Snape. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV: Found in troubles.<strong>

Ginny, Luna y Neville se encontraban en la biblioteca, aparentemente haciendo un ensayo, mientras conversaban a susurros en uno de los pasillos más alejados del puesto de Madame Pince, y donde menos frecuentaban los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts. El chico tenía una cara de verdadera concentración, estaba serio. La pelirroja hablaba con determinación. La rubia, escuchaba atentamente, mientras daba sus opiniones reflejando únicamente seriedad, no preocupación ni nada que se le pareciera.

-Snape está en el colegio, lo más seguro es que baje a cenar—Dijo Neville, luego de haberse percatado que no estuviera rondando Madame Pince. No podía escucharlos, claro, pues el encantamiento _Muffliato_ era esencial es aquellos casos—Siempre llega antes de las ocho, por lo que deberíamos irnos un poco antes para asegurarnos de que haya salido.

-¿Qué haremos para que no nos vean? ¡Ojalá tuviésemos la capa de Harry!

-Sí, Luna, así sería ideal—Coincidió la pelirroja—Pero si mal no recuerdo, hay un cuarto desocupado a unos metros de ahí. Si tenemos suerte, lo encontraremos abierto y podremos espiarlo desde allí.

Neville miró su reloj.

-Deberíamos irnos por precaución, son las siete y media.

Los tres amigos acordaron irse uno a uno, para no levantar la menor sospecha. Neville fue el primero en levantarse, arreglar sus cosas, dejar el pasillo, despedirse de Madame Pince y quedarse a un costado del umbral, esperando a las demás. Cuando los tres se reunieron a la salida, tomaron todos los atajos posibles para llegar hasta el séptimo piso. Siempre con la mayor precaución, fueron acercándose al pasillo que tenía una gárgola al final. Encontraron la puerta que los refugiaría, sin haberse topado con nadie más que dos alumnos de Gryffindor. El cuarto constaba únicamente de una pequeña ventana, una mesa con su respectiva silla y un par de taburetes viejos en desuso.

-Luna, ¿estás segura de la contraseña?

-Sí, Ginny. Encontré a Snape en la mañana cuando se dirigía a su despacho, mientras yo andaba de sonámbula por ese pasillo, o al menos eso creyó él. Me despertó y me dijo que me vaya a mi sala común. Mientras me iba le oí decir claramente la contraseña.

-Muy bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que los tres se mantuvieron en silencio para escuchar lo que sucedía al exterior del salón. A los pocos momentos de escuchar un extraño ruido de piedra, por el cerrojo, Luna vio que Snape había pasado en dirección opuesta a su despacho.

-Es él—Susurró.

-Espero que ese desgraciado no vuelva.

-Ni lo pienses, Neville. No debería volver, va a cenar—Sentenció la pelirroja.

Aguardaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente decidieron abrir la puerta. Luna, bastante ágil, dio un suave salto para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, ni en los siguientes.

-Despejado, ¡vamos!—Musitó mientras iba en dirección a la gárgola. Ella y sus dos amigos fueron avanzando sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás—Pureza de la sangre—Murmuró una vez que estuvo frente a la gárgola. Instantes después, a medida que la gárgola ascendía, fueron apareciendo escalones, en los que los tres chicos no tardaron en ubicarse.

Neville dio el último vistazo que la gárgola le permitió al solitario pasillo. Los tres avanzaron hacia la puerta con un poco más de seguridad. Al entrar en el despacho, unos cuantos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia ellos. Provenían de los retratos de los antiguos Directores.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—Inquirió uno a su vecino.

-No lo sé, Everald—Contestó el otro—Quizás el profesor Snape los citó.

Ninguno de los tres se detuvo ante las inquisidoras miradas de los retratos ni sus comentarios, solo aguardaron unos momentos al encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore, que descansaba en su silla, observándolos sin ninguna intención de por medio. Su rostro no desprendía ni una pizca de curiosidad, aquella tan característica en él.

Neville apuntó con su varita en dirección a la urna ubicada a un costado del escritorio del director, y luego de una estruendosa exclamación, la hizo volar en mil pedazos. El retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black, al ver lo sucedía frente a sus ojos, no tardó de otorgarles exclamaciones.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Ginny lo ignoró y se apresuró a tomar la espada que solía estar contenida en la urna. Luna, quien esperaba en la puerta, la abrió y salió del despacho seguida de sus dos amigos casi tan rápido como entraron. Con toda la adrenalina y la desesperación contenida en sus cuerpos, no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar cuando Luna se encontró frente a frente con Snape al final de la escalera. Los tres sintieron que el calor de sus cuerpos se había desvanecido, que habían recibido repentinamente un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte, que no les permitía respirar.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?—Inquirió con aquel tono capaz de destruir hasta la más grande coraza de valor.

Se hizo un silencio tan profundo y eterno, que a ratos parecía aterrorizar. A pesar de ello, los tres no manifestaron signos de debilidad.

-Nosotros queríamos hablar con usted, profesor—Contestó Luna, permaneciendo en su escalón—Pero como nos dimos cuenta que usted no estaba… decidimos regresarnos.

Severus la miró intensamente, ahogándose en las inmensidades de sus orbes azules.

-De pronto me salta la pequeña duda, señorita Lovegood, sobre quién les dio autorización para que puedan entrar en mi despacho cuando se les diera en gana.

-Nadie, señor.

Snape levantó la vista para apreciar los rostros de sus dos compañeros. Ginny estaba seria, observándolo fijamente, mientras que Neville, conservando aún ese eterno temor hacia él, trataba de parecer imperturbable.

-¿Qué tiene en sus manos, Weasley?

La pelirroja había escondido la espada en su espalda, pero era muy probable que Snape la hubiera visto en sus manos antes de enfocarse en Luna. Ella, con toda su valentía, mostró que en su mano derecha tenía la espada de Gryffindor.

-Oh, ya entiendo—Bufó—De seguro venían a pedir prestada la espada, pero al no encontrarme, quisieron llevarla consigo de igual forma.

Los tres no tenían nada que decir al respecto. Incluso antes que Luna hablara y tratara de remediar la situación, los tres estaban sentenciados desde que Snape puso un pie en la escalera, por ello ni siquiera hicieron el intento de maniobrar con la espada a modo de ocultarla.

-Vuelvan a mi despacho.

Neville dio media vuelta y comenzó a ascender en las escaleras, regresando al despacho. El director dio un portazo a lo que entró en él, y se apresuró a ubicarse detrás del escritorio.

-Veo que no tuvieron el mayor recato a la hora de actuar—Dijo al momento que observaba la urna destruida—Weasley, deje la espada sobre la mesa.

La pelirroja obedeció

-Ahora les exijo que me expliquen lo que acaba de suceder.

Ninguno de los tres se miró entre sí. No había nada de complicidad entre ellos, nada de arrepentimiento, de temor. Enfrentaron a Snape como correspondía.

-La espada que usted tiene en su poder, no le pertenece—Murmuró Neville, en un asombroso acto valentía.

-La espada pertenece al colegio, que es diferente—Corrigió Snape.

-Le pertenece a Harry.

-¿A Potter?—Bufó, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos.

-Dumbledore se la dejó como legado personal.

-Que Dumbledore lo haya hecho, no significa nada. La espada de _Gryffindor—_Enfatizó—, es parte del inmobiliario del colegio; pertenece a una de las cuatro casas, por ende, no le pertenece a nadie más, ni siquiera porque a Dumbledore se le haya ocurrido legarla. Como Director no tenía ese derecho.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo ahondar en este tema, quizás ustedes deberían preguntarle a quien corresponda; pero en esta ocasión, el que hace las preguntas soy yo.

Neville enrojeció.

-Ahora, esta situación no puede quedar inmune. Ustedes usurparon en mi despacho sin autorización, rompieron la urna de cristal y tuvieron intenciones de robarse algo que es propiedad del colegio, y que está bajo mi responsabilidad. Además, tuvieron el descaro de mentirme. Esto no tiene nada que ver con las normas inculcadas este año, con los objetivos propuestos. Es un ataque directo a la formación del colegio, demostrando, a pesar de la ilógica de querer robar algo frente a las narices de todo Hogwarts, que sus andanzas de mocosos ingenuos han acabado, dando paso a brillantes aventuras llenas de adrenalina y riesgo. No es de extrañar que al aburrirse de nuestras nuevas normas, les brote la rebeldía que Potter transmite a sus cercanos de manera inconsciente.

El discurso de rigor estaba de sobra en ese momento. Si los Carrow hubiesen estado presentes, habría sido más que necesario, pero al tratarse de una situación en que solo ellos tres y los retratos estaban presentes, los comentarios ofensivos e hirientes que Snape solía usar a la hora de cualquier problema disciplinario, habrían bastado.

-Longbottom, vaya inmediatamente en busca de Hagrid, que debe estar en el Gran Salón; si no es así, envíe a Filch en su búsqueda. No puede regresar sin él.

-De acuerdo—Neville tardó en contestar, al dedicarle una mirada llena de preocupación a sus amigas por tener que dejarlas solas con Snape. Ambas chicas lo alentaron para que hiciera lo que Snape le había ordenado. Ellas estarían bien. Instantes después, se giró en sí mismo para dirigirse por segunda vez a la salida del despacho.

Snape quedó mirando fijamente a las dos chicas y levantó la varita.

-¿En qué estaban pensando?—Preguntó con menos severidad que antes, pero siempre con aquel tono intimidante-¿Qué habría pasado si los Carrow los hubiesen encontrado? Seguramente los habrían matado, o al menos les habrían asegurado una plaza en San Mungo.

Ninguna de las dos habló.

-Mi propósito no es saber qué es lo que pretenden robando la espada de Gryffindor, pero sí tengo intenciones de exigirles que no se metan en problemas. La próxima vez quizás no tendrán la suerte de ser yo quien las encuentre. Y si lo hago, de no ser tan severo con los castigos. Si caen en manos de los Carrow, yo no puedo hacer mayores intervenciones en su actuar, a pesar de que tengo más poder que ellos.

-No nos importan los Carrow, nosotros necesitamos ayudar a Harry.

-Lo sé, señorita Weasley, pero la forma más adecuada de ayudarlos, es evitando meterse en problemas, así no les dan preocupaciones demás a sus amigos.

No sé qué es lo que Potter, Weasley y Hermione están haciendo allá afuera, pero sea lo que sea, desde aquí no pueden ayudarlos. Están siendo vigilados diariamente. Los Carrow tienen principal interés en ustedes por su participación en el Departamento de los Misterios, donde expusieron el estrecho vínculo con Potter, y cuando se enteren de esto, van a tomar justicia por sus propias manos. Yo deberé intervenir después.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Ellos querrán torturarlos, y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, pero sí para detener la situación. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes. La próxima vez me veré obligado a someterme firmemente a las nuevas normas, por lo que insisto en que dejen de meterse en problemas. ¿Lo harán?

-Trataremos—Musitó Ginny, por decir algo.

-Esto no puede seguir así. Tuve intenciones de dejar esto en secreto, pero como está involucrado Longbottom, para él no tendría lógica; por otra parte, los retratos vieron todo.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto, profesor?

Severus observó a la rubia con desconcierto.

-¿No quedó ya bastante claro por qué lo hago?

-No siempre fue por ella.

Severus no dijo nada. El silencio invadió el despacho unos momentos.

-Por Potter. Es algo que no me molestaría explicarles, pero sería demasiado arriesgado, así como lo que hicieron ustedes también lo fue.

-Profesor, ¿usted sabe lo que están haciendo? ¿Sabe dónde están?

-Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes supieran.

-No, nosotras no sabemos nada. Lo único que pudieron decirnos es que se irían de viaje.

-Yo inferí—Agregó Luna—que en busca de algo, pero no sabemos qué, y que estarían escondidos.

Ante tal observación, Severus se quedó pensativo.

-Es algo. En un principio pensé que lo que harían sería ocultarse para ganar tiempo. Tiempo para qué, eso no lo sabía y no lo sé ahora tampoco.

Levantó la varita rápidamente e instantes después aparecieron Neville y Hagrid en el umbral del despacho.

-¿Quería verme, profesor Snape?—Musitó el guardabosques sin ocultar su preocupación por Ginny y Luna.

-Sí, Hagrid. Longbottom, Lovegood y Weasley intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor. Cuatro noches a la semana durante un mes, deberán hacerte compañía en tus quehaceres en el Bosque Prohibido, sin excepción ni facilidades.

-De acuerdo, profesor.

-Mañana por la mañana los citaré para aclarar la situación en presencia de los subdirectores y sus respectivos Jefes de Casa, para que tomen las acciones pertinentes. Si ellos te preguntan algo sin mi presencia, o si desean interferir, tú te niegas y enfatizas que eso deben hablarlo conmigo.

Puedes retirarte, Hagrid.

Hagrid salió.

-Sé que no hace falta que les diga que lo que acaban de hacer es una estupidez y que cometieron un error garrafal. No se tiene por opción expulsarlos del colegio, porque sería faltar a nuestros principios de reformar estas actitudes rebeldes que permanecen dentro de ustedes. Si lo que quieren ustedes, aparte de ayudar a Potter, es librarse del colegio, se han equivocado de nuevo. Si siguen actuando de esta forma, solo van a conseguir que se le apliquen sanciones cada vez peores, hasta dejarlos imposibilitados de ayudar a Potter, como tanto desean. Después de la reunión de mañana, no los quiero volver a ver aquí ni por intenciones de robo, ni porque fueron descubiertos en algo raro. Su próximo destino será en un cuarto en las mazmorras sin luz y con solo una reja para respirar. Ahora retírense a sus cuartos, piensen bien en lo sucedido y prepárense para lo que pueda suceder mañana.

Los tres chicos se retiraron inmediatamente, no sin antes expresar preocupación por lo que podría ocurrir mañana. Fue más notoria y genuina en Neville, que no estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Severus, pero de todas formas ambas chicas se manifestaron preocupadas.

En el despacho volvió a reinar el silencio. Severus estuvo quietamente previendo lo que podría suceder mañana en presencia de los Carrow. Lo correcto habría sido mandar a llamar a los Carrow y a los Jefes de Casa en aquel instante, pero correspondía hablar con el Señor Tenebroso en primer lugar. Después de todo, la Espada de Gryffindor era interés de él, y quienes habían intentado robarla, era los amigos de Potter. Antes que los Carrow se atrevieran a tomar medidas, Voldemort tenía que tomar las suyas a través de Severus.

-¿Irás a verlo?—Preguntó Dumbledore a su espalda.

-Sí

-¿Estás seguro?—Hizo aquel típico gestopara hacerlo dudar, mirarlo sobre sus anteojos de medialuna-¿Y si te pide que los lleves a la Mansión Malfoy para que él los torture, para que los encierre?

-No lo hará, haré lo posible para que no piense en esa idea. No le conviene.

-¿Por qué no le conviene? Los tendrá a su disposición el tiempo que quiera.

-Ellos tienen más posibilidades de acceder a la información de Potter estando en el colegio.

-Claro, mediante tu persona.

-No necesariamente. Llevárselos a la Mansión Malfoy es una decisión demasiado precipitada e inservible, una exposición que podría perjudicar al Ministerio de Magia.

-Haz lo que estimes conveniente muchacho, solo espero que estos chicos corran el menor peligro posible.

-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea.

La puerta de la Mansión Malfoy se abrió en medio de la oscuridad. Segundos después, se abrió la del salón principal.

-Severus, ¿a qué se debe tu inesperada aparición?—Musitó Lord Voldemort desde su asiento. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él al instante. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy junto con Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mi Señor, necesito hablar con usted.

Voldemort observó a sus acompañantes.

-Retírense.

Narcissa y Lucius se levantaron al instante. Bellatrix se quedó observando a Severus de mala gana, pero al sentir la inquisidora mirada de Voldemort, siguió a la pareja.

-Habla.

Severus comenzó a buscar las palabras para relatar lo acontecido, sin que diera lugar a las extremas medidas que Dumbledore había anticipado.

-Mi Señor, esta noche mientras me dirigía a mi despacho, encontré a tres alumnos tratando de robarse la espada de Gryffindor.

-¿Quiénes?

-Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom.

-Los amigos de Potter—Coincidió-. ¿Qué querían hacer con ella?

-Ayudar a Potter. Específicamente a qué, no lo dijeron, seguramente ellos ni siquiera lo saben. Solo están actuando para no estar quietos mientras Potter está por ahí.

-Chicos osados, les gusta jugar con fuego. Gente así necesito a mi lado, no mocosos miedosos, hijos de papá…

Voldemort para amainar su rabia, comenzó a acariciar a Nagini, quien recién había subido hasta su lado para inquirir a Severus.

-Los Carrow aún no están enterados de esto. Mañana por la mañana realizaré una reunión con ellos y los jefes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw para informar de la situación; pero antes necesitaba informarle de lo ocurrido, para que usted me diga lo que debo hacer.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que al principio, Voldemort observó fijamente a los ojos a Severus, y luego la apartó para dar una respuesta.

-Solo quieren llamar la atención, demostrarles al mundo que el legado de Potter está en ellos. Dales su buen merecido en el colegio, pero con precaución. En algún momento necesitaremos a esos chicos para llegar a Potter, por si sigue sin aparecer.

-Por el momento le he dejado un insignificante castigo con Hagrid para que entre ellos puedan pasar las penas. Los Carrow de seguro querrán otro tipo de castigos, de aquellos que con usted han aprendido. Yo personalmente no me inclino por ellos, despierta más la rebeldía, y estoy seguro que ellos están dispuestos a hacer el mismo gesto heroico que hizo Scrimgeour.

-¿Morir por Potter?—Dijo con sorna—Está bien, tú los conoces bien, tu opinión es respetable Severus.

-Sé que esta situación es bastante peligrosa e inadmisible, pero consideré que sería mejor bajarle el perfil al asunto para no instar a la rebeldía. Sé que si nos mostráramos más violentos y extremistas en nuestras medidas, el alumnado y el mundo mágico entero estaría precavido, pero para el caso de ellos, esto no aplica.

-Tendría más sentido hacerlo con Lovegood gracias a la influencia que tiene su padre con ese asqueroso diario, mas no es el momento. En caso que sigan insistiendo, enviaré un par de Mortífagos para que los traigan acá. Bellatrix estaría encantada de tener nueva entretención.

-¿Qué haré con la espada, mi Señor?

-Tengo que pensarlo Severus. Cuando tenga una respuesta, te la haré saber.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo retirarme, mi Señor?

-Puedes irte, Severus.

Severus hizo una reverencia y luego se aproximó a la puerta para abandonar el salón. Una vez que estuvo afuera, Lucius no tardó en acercarse para interrogarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada importante. Los amigos de Potter intentaron robarse la espada de Gryffindor.

-¿No se supone que los amigos de Potter están con ellos?

-La chica Weasley, Longbottom y Lovegood también son sus amigos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pensé que te referías a que se habían infiltrado en Hogwarts.

-No. Fueron esos mocosos.

-¿Y qué va a suceder?

-Mañana lo decidiremos con los Carrow, pero el Señor Tenebroso dio órdenes de que permanezcan en Hogwarts bajo nuestro control. Si esto persiste, probablemente sean enviados aquí para entretener a Bellatrix.

-¿Y para qué querrían la espada de Gryffindor?

-Para nada. Lo hicieron solo para no quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras sus pobres amigos deben estar por allí escondiéndose como unos cobardes.

Lucius asintió. Se aseguró que Bellatrix no estuviera cerca. Narcissa se encontraba sentada en un taburete junto a la escalera.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Narcissa?

-Deberías saber perfectamente la respuesta. Estamos exhaustos.

-Deberías relajarte y mostrar más agrado en las cosas que haces.

-¿Cómo quieres que…?

-No tienes otra opción. Es por tu beneficio. La humillación es lo de menos. Cuando menos lo esperes todo va a acabar. Encontraremos a Potter, Voldemort será feliz, y podrás hacer lo que quieras. Podrás irte, quedarte…

Lucius no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido.

-Buenas noches. Adiós Narcissa.

-Severus—Lo detuvo Lucius—Gracias.

Severus salió de la Mansión Malfoy y dio un suspiro. Todo resultó ser más fácil de lo que imaginó. ¿Sería que ya se había acostumbrado a pensar como Voldemort? Es lo que más deseaba, por su conveniencia. Lo único que esperaba era no convertirse en una especie de imitación. No. La esperanza de volver a estar con Hermione le impedía volverse completamente como él. La esperanza le hacía luchar y hacer su trabajo de la mejor forma posible, para los dos bandos. Por uno, dejar contento a Voldemort y a los Mortífagos y por el otro, mantener a salvo a sus alumnos, sobre todo a Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom, que eran los que más peligraban.


	16. Capítulo 16: Crying, waiting, hoping

**Capítulo XVI: Crying, waiting, hoping.**

Las buenas noticias estaban aflorando en Harry. La certeza de saber que la espada de Gryffindor destruía horrocruxes había abierto la esperanza que con el pasar del tiempo, había sido borrada del vocabulario de cada uno, porque no habían logrado avanzar en ninguno de sus propósitos. La aparición del grupo de magos y de los duendes había sido inesperada y oportuna. Tuvieron algunas noticias del mundo mágico, y de pasada, lograron encontrar la solución que por semanas se había visto difícil de hallar. Hermione se encontraba analizando toda la información recopilada en los últimos minutos, modificando el monótono plan que habían compartido por las noches durante mucho tiempo. Ronald permanecía tumbado en la cama, preocupado a pesar de todo. Su hermana y Luna habían intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor junto con Neville, y Snape los había descubierto. No obstante la información que el exdirector Black les había dados había tranquilizado, no podía dejar de pensar en el riesgo que estaban inmersos. Los Carrow estarían más al pendiente que nunca. Ante cualquier acto extraño, no tardarían en abusar de su poder.

-¿Dónde pudo haber dejado la espada original, Hermione?—Soltó Harry en medio de sus cavilaciones, que parecía no alcanzar más que para él y la castaña.

Era un acontecimiento tan importante, que no había espacio para sentir desesperación, solo ansias de saber lo que por tanto tiempo estuvieron buscando respuesta. La mente de Hermione andaba a mil kilómetros por hora, mas no era capaz de formular palabra. Confiaba en que de pronto, sin siquiera proponérselo, daría con la tan ansiada respuesta.

-¡Vamos Harry! ¿Dónde pudo Dumbledore haberla escondido?—Fue ella quien formuló, ahora, la pregunta, al no haber ni siquiera llegado a conjeturas.

-¿En la Casa de los Gritos? Nunca va nadie por allí.

-Pero el Profesor Snape sabe cómo llegar ahí…

-Se suponía que Dumbledore confiaba en él. ¿Tú crees que le habría dicho a Snape que intercambió las espadas?

-No lo sé, Harry—Dijo confundida, aunque sabía a dónde quería llegar, mas ella no se lo permitiría. Reconocía que le habría gustado tener la respuesta, aunque fuera solo para sí. Creía que si ella le hubiera preguntado, tal vez él le hubiera dicho algo al respecto. Severus no hablaba de más.

-¿Qué crees tú, Ron?—Dijo Harry, buscándolo alrededor—¿Ron?

Hermione, asustada, fue rápidamente en dirección a las literas.

-¿Ron, qué sucede?

-¡Vaya! ¡Con que se han acordado que existo!

-¿De qué hablas?

-No se preocupen por mí, sigan con su plan. No quiero arruinarles la fiesta.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?—Inquirió Harry al ver la molestia en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-¿Problema? ¡Ninguno, por supuesto! O eso es lo que tú pareces creer.

-Es evidente que hay un problema, ¡Escúpelo!—Dijo Harry al cabo de unos momentos en que lo examinó detenidamente.

-Tú y Hermione se encuentran muy felices de habernos enterado que la espada puede destruir horrocruxes, claro. De seguro esperabas que empiece a bailar vals por la emoción, pero no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? Un insignificante avance para todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar.

-¿Insignificante avance, dices? Ron, ya tenemos un horrocrux, y estamos muy cerca de encontrar la espada que podría destruirlo.

-"¿Cerca?"—Repitió—No seas patético. Solo por no querer arruinar el momento de felicidad, no quieres admitir que no tienes una puta idea de dónde se encuentra. Ni tú ni Hermione. Claro—Bufó—, aprovechen su felicidad. Yo estaré aquí para cuando quieran regresar a la realidad.

Hermione los observaba preocupada. Aquello no era una simple discusión. Nadie se veía determinado a acabar con ella. Ronald se empecinaba en hablar y hablar sin pensar en lo que decía, y Harry le respondía porque no podía soportar que él estuviera arruinando el poco avance que habían logrado. De pronto notó que Ron tenía el relicario puesto.

-Ron, quítate el relicario.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Encontrar un horrocrux por semana, y ya para Navidad tener todo el trabajo listo y así poder regresar a los brazos de mamá llenos de comida?

Hermione al ser ignorada, intentó una vez más hacer que Ron se deshiciera del relicario, mas él la ignoraba. No tenía oídos más que para Harry, quien alimentaba sin parar la discusión.

-Ron, por favor—Insistió, acercándose a él—No estarías hablando de esa forma si no lo llevaras puesto.

-Sí lo haría, Hermione—Dijo Harry, para sorpresa de ella— ¿Creen que no los he oído hablar sobre esto? ¿Temes que Ron divulgue lo que tú piensas también?

-Harry, nosotros no…

-¡No mientas Hermione! Tú también dijiste que estabas desilusionada, que no pensaste que esto sería tan incierto…-Exclamó el pelirrojo, mirándola disgustado.

-No lo quise decir de esa forma—La muchacha soltó con desesperación. "¿Por qué demonios está pasando todo esto?" Pensó.—Harry… debes creerme.

-Si te sientes desilusionado, ¿por qué sigues aquí, eh, Ron?

-Esperaba recuperarme.

-Veo que ya te encuentras bien, ¿por qué no te marchas y acabas con este viaje tan desilusionante?

-Sí, tal vez lo haga—Ron se acercó unos pasos a Harry y meneó la cabeza— ¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron de mi hermana? Oh, por supuesto que sí, pero no te importa. Confías en que ella es capaz de soportar eso y mucho más, porque tú has pasado cosas peores. Sí, cualquiera querría creer eso, pero a mí me importa. Me preocupa lo que tenga que pasar, independientemente que sea para enfrentarse con squibs, o con ineptos de primer año. Es mi hermana.

-Ginny me preocupa, me preocupa lo que están haciendo… Pero estaba acompañada y Hagrid debió ayudarlos…

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Y tú Hermione, qué puedes agregar? ¡Claro! No te preocupa en lo más mínimo porque están bajo el cuidado de Snape! Con él nada les va a pasar. Hagrid está para hacerles pasar un buen rato en su detención, mientras el resto del día están siendo vigilados y torturados por los Carrow. Y el bueno de Snape interfiriendo en los castigos de los Carrow para no sentir cargo de conciencia contigo, poniendo su pellejo en peligro al arriesgar la confianza que el Señor Tenebroso ha puesto en él. Ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja de patéticos.

Harry no se sentía capaz de agregar palabra. Hermione, por su lado, miraba a Ron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Y qué hay de mi familia? ¡Los Weasley los que soportan todo! "Ya han sufrido suficiente con sus otros hijos" Bill, George, Ginny… no importa lo que diga el resto, ¿verdad?

-Ron—Intervino Hermione—De seguro lo dicen porque la gente ya debe haber visto la cicatriz de Bill y que George perdió su oreja… Incluso puede que se refieran a tu enfermedad…

-Y con eso debemos quedarnos tranquilos. Con eso debo asumir que toda mi familia está bien. Entiendo, como ustedes tienen a sus padres a salvo…

-¡Mis padres están muertos!—Exclamó Harry.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mis padres no podrían ir por el mismo camino?

-Si estás tan preocupado, ¿por qué no te marchas? Vete, vuelve a casa a los brazos de tu mami, vuelve a disfrutar de los grandes banquetes de tu madre. Pretende que te recuperaste de Spattergroit y regresa a Hogwarts, de seguro a Snape no le molestará protegerte…

Hermione estuvo preparada desde siempre para lo que se produjo instantes después. Antes que el ataque de Ron y la defensa de Harry hubieran cumplido sus propósitos, la muchacha intervino. Un escudo invisible separó a ambos amigos, que a vista de Hermione, ahora parecían desconocerse el uno al otro. Se produjo un silencio enloquecedor durante unos cuantos segundos.

-Deja el horrocrux y vete.

-¿Y tú te ves capaz de seguir con la desilusión?—Inquirió a la muchacha al momento que tiraba el relicario en una silla— ¿Te ves capaz de seguir adelante sin saber lo que te espera mañana, mientras cada noche haces cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en Snape, porque si lo haces, de seguro saldrías arrancando en su búsqueda?

-Ron, yo…

-No lo niegues. Ni siquiera necesitaría de tus lágrimas para saber que Snape aumenta la desilusión en todo esto. Creíste que esto sería más fácil, que en poco tiempo estarías junto a él, comiendo libros como unos verdaderos ratones… Pero qué tal, solo puedes conformarte con saber que tu amorcito intentó salvar a tus amigos de la muerte en manos de los Carrow.

Hermione aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera el relicario que hacía hablar tan desmedidamente a Ron, mas a pesar de que ya se lo había sacado, seguía siendo hiriente. No quiso contestarle, y tampoco habría podido: la angustia le ardía en la garganta como un trago de whisky de fuego.

-¿Y?

Hermione negó con la cabeza incrédula.

-¿Te quedas o te vas?

-Ron… yo…

-Entiendo que no quieras aceptar lo que te dije, pero aún con la desilusión… con todo lo mal que te trata Harry en lo que respecta a Snape… ¿te vas a quedar?

-No digamos que tú siempre has sido comprensivo. Pero independiente de eso, yo me quedo.

-Está bien, me queda muy claro. Gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta que todos mis esfuerzos por soportar a ese murciélago fueran en vano.

-Ron, no se trata de eso.

-¿No se trato de eso? ¿De qué se trata entonces?

-Harry me necesita, nos necesita.

Ron la ignoró, su determinación se había resuelto abandonar la carpa a toda costa. Hermione intentó detenerlo, pero lo hizo cuando ya era demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo se había perdido en la oscuridad. Se había marchado.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron, regresa!

La muchacha gritó por el bosque, suplicando que él pudiera oírla y regresara. Mas eso no ocurrió. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó afuera esperando ver a su amigo regresar. Pero Ron estaba herido, no regresaría. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Hermione sentía la misma desesperación que aquella noche lluviosa en que Ron abandonó a Harry y a ella, lleno de dolor. Habían pasado varios días, pero ninguno pasaba sin que ella lo extrañase ni llorara por su ausencia. Había sido una discusión absurda. La situación en sí lo era. Su abandono, desconsolador. Harry, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no se veía capaz de brindar apoyo a Hermione. Sabía que no le correspondía. Era una situación incómoda. Muchas cosas habían salido a la luz: Su desilusión frente a lo que había pasado en estos meses, el evidente e injusto comportamiento que Harry tuvo siempre con Hermione respecto a Snape y el mismo hecho que Harry respondió a todas las ofensas proporcionadas por Ron, como si tuviera una obligación mortal con ello. Se sentía sola. Las palabras de Ron le habían herido en lo más profundo. En cierto modo tenía razón, solía hacer hasta lo imposible por no pensar en Severus para no extrañarlo. Y también en algún momento sintió impotencia al saber que el día en que podría estar con él en calma, se volvía tan incierto como el paradero de Ron.

Ahora, el hecho de saber que Severus pudo "salvar" a sus amigos de la desgracia ante los Carrow, le daba una inexcusable razón para pensar en él y sentirse agradecida. Lo necesitaba tanto en ese momento, que no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba tanto un abrazo suyo, una caricia en el cabello, perderse en sus ojos oscuros para amainar la pena. Necesitaba poder abrazarlo efusivamente y decirle de la manera más sincera que agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo por sus amigos, aunque sabía que ella no era la única razón. Fue doloroso. Ser consciente de la gran necesidad que tenía de Severus, le abría una herida en su corazón, tan o más grande que la herida que Ron había abierto en su corazón al marcharse.

Se encontraba bajo las mantas. Harry no podía escucharla ni verla desde afuera, pero en cierto modo la oscuridad y la intimidad que daba estar perdida entre lanas y algodones, le brindaba más seguridad, pero no la tranquilizaba. No había nada que pudiera despejar sus pensamientos y tampoco que pudiera consolarla. Era uno de aquellos momentos en que todo la debilitaba, en que cada pensamiento le ardía como brazas a la piel, pero que no podía abandonar por puro masoquismo.

Se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba una forma de descargar todo lo que sentía dentro. En esos momentos sentía que plasmarlos en un papel haría más llevadera su existencia. Frunció el ceño. Recordó aquel cuaderno que Severus le regaló para Navidad. Nunca supo para qué servía. Si no lo utilizaba, creía, nunca sabría su propósito, por lo que no tardó en buscarlo en su bolso de cuentas. Lo tomó con ambas manos con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de la cosa más preciada y delicada del mundo. Ciertamente lo era, pero la intriga estaba actuando en ella. No sabía por qué. No sabía de qué se trataba. Por el porte podría haber sido un libro cualquiera, aunque era muy elegante con el cuero color carmín. Pero estaba vacío, con las hojas en blanco. Las observó. La necesidad de plasmar sus sentimientos se volvieron insostenibles. Rápidamente buscó una pluma y empezó a ordenar sus ideas. De pronto se hicieron presentes como un vómito verbal imparable.

"_No había querido ser consciente de lo mucho que me afecta estar lejos de ti, mucho menos en este mar de incertidumbres en el que me encuentro. Cada día que pasa, que en un principio eran para mí los pasos que me acercaban a ti, hoy me parecen murallas y monstruosidades que nos alejan cada día más. Ya no sé distinguir entre amistad y enemistad con la soledad. Ya no sé cómo soy capaz de estar aquí. Ya no sé por qué estoy aquí. De pronto todo se vuelve confuso. Dudo de mi nombre, de mi vida, de la realidad. A veces llego a creer que nada de esto es real. Que todo ha sido un sueño, que estoy siendo parte de los artificios de Calderón de la Barca. Mientras escribo estas líneas, mientras plasmo mis sentimientos pensando en ti, me siento flotar en el vacío. No encuentro el rumbo, todo es incierto. Quiero dejar mis sentimientos aquí, como si fuera un pensadero, para poder seguir adelante, pero no es fácil. No es fácil dudando, no es fácil desprenderse de esto, aunque fuera de lo más incierto, aunque piense que podría no existir. Incluso ya comienza hasta hacerme gracia. Podría ser un gran chiste, podría estar todo el mundo riéndose de mí mientras lloro, mientras escribo estas palabras de forma desenfrenada. Suelto una risa de incredulidad. Río aunque estoy llena de angustia. Siento que ahora todo está menos borroso e incierto. Mi risa me ha hecho entender que en realidad esto no es sueño, que todo es real. Que si duele tanto, es porque esto es real. Estuve meses evadiendo este sentimiento, pero recién ahora me permito sentirlo, me permito saber que si duele, es real; pero no me importa. Agradezco esta verdad revelada. La incertidumbre, la sensación de vacío es lo verdaderamente insostenible. Ya no me duele decir que te extraño"_

Hermione releyó sus palabras, no estaba plenamente consciente al momento de escribir. Su mano se movía mientras sus sentimientos se descargaban en el papel. Sentía que algo se había liberado en su interior, que un gran dolor se había esfumado. Había reprimido sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, que ignoraba el daño que se había hecho a sí misma. Solo pudo ser consciente de ello cuando Ron le habló, enfadado y resentido, sí; pero había sido sincero.

Ya bastante más tranquila, se apresuró a guardar su nuevo depósito de sentimientos y pensamientos y volvió a la cama a descansar. La angustia había hecho de sus días cada vez más agotadores. A la mañana siguiente, aunque se sentía recuperada, seguía sintiendo el vacío de Ron. Esperaba que estuviera bien, que se encontrara en un lugar seguro. Se sirvió un tazón caliente de agua con algunas hojas que quedaban, y luego fue a saludar a Harry, quien estaba haciendo la guardia, para anunciarle que comenzaría a empacar las cosas para abandonar el lugar. El muchacho no pudo ignorar el cambio. No parecía ausente ni enfadada como en los días anteriores, pero lucía igual de inquietada.

Para mantenerse ocupada e ignorar a Harry lo más posible, la muchacha había continuado revisando y buscando pistas en el libro de Runas que Dumbledore le había dejado. No podía dejar de creer que algo estaba pasando por alto, por lo que siempre buscaba y rebuscaba significados a través de los cuentos. Harry creyó que quizás estaba dando con algo, pero no quería decirle hasta estar segura. Por eso no quiso preguntarle nada respecto a su cambio.

A eso del medio día, Hermione y Harry se dieron la mano y abandonaron el lugar que los había albergado durante el día y la noche anterior. Buscaban variar las zonas geográficas, debido al intenso frío que había estado aumentando con los días, por lo que andaban por distintas zonas de Gran Bretaña.

Durante la tarde, Hermione hizo la guardia en compañía de su libro de Runas mientras Harry buscaba algo para la cena. A su regreso, le informó sin mucho entusiasmo que había logrado encontrar solo un par de pececitos en una laguna próxima. No eran la gran abundancia para una cena, pero al menos no morirían de hambre por esa noche. Hermione pensaba que si Ron hubiera estado con ellos, probablemente habría sido el único en lanzar comentarios molestos sobre la poca cantidad que Harry habría recolectado. Entre ambos, no pasaba eso. Ya casi había logrado adaptarse a comer poco y ropas lo reflejaban. El chico y ella se volvían más pálidos y sus caras más delgadas. Aún con tres o cuatro prendas, cada uno podía notar el peso que habían perdido. No les importaba mientras pudieran seguir adelante sin problemas.

Al día siguiente la muchacha se despertó antes del alba. Luego de abrigarse lo más posible, salió de la carpa para hacer guardia. Miró a su alrededor, y en medio de una pradera con unos cuantos árboles en la parte posterior de la carpa, pensó en el próximo destino. Hermione aún no se atrevía a visitar las cercanías de Manchester, aunque cada día que pasaba lo colocaba como una opción, sabiendo que sería descartada. Aún con la liberación que había tenido con el cuaderno que le regaló Severus, para ella no sería fácil estar en su casa, inmersa en un millón de cosas que el recordaban a él y a los momentos que había vivido. Sabía que el momento llegaría. Sería el momento de máxima necesidad porque ella estaba consciente que en aquel lugar encontraría todo lo que necesitaba. Y tenía otra buena opción más, pero estaba tan llena de recuerdos como Manchester: Gales. El lugar al que Severus la había llevado el día de San Valentín. Era un sitio alejado, una buena vista. Si bien muy frío y con mucho viento, pero tenía casas próximas que le podría proveer de algunas necesidades básicas.

Era una decisión difícil. Para alejar los recuerdos, o mejor dicho, para depositarlos en otra parte que no fuera en su mente, decidió buscar aquel cuaderno. Esperaba que mientras se deshacía de ellos, encontrara algún otro lugar que le siguiera impidiendo ir a lugares que le traían tantas emociones y recuerdos a la castaña.

Hermione estaba rodeada de blancura, el sol oculto en las nubes daba una estela clara y a ratos cegadora, dando paso al alba, al inicio de un nuevo día. Su mente solo deseaba vaciarse. Las palabras comenzaban a rondar en su cabeza y volvían a amenazar con un vómito verbal. Abrió el cuaderno mientras musitaba palabras para sí. De pronto el aire no llegó a sus pulmones. Sintió que la espalda se le erizaba, que su rostro perdía el color, que sus ojos amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas. Junto a su última frase

" _Ya no me duele decir que te extraño"_

le seguía la siguiente:

"_Yo también te extraño"_

con la misma letra que al principio de aquel cuaderno estaba escrita una frase en galés. La misma letra que conocía tan bien como a su propia letra.

* * *

><p>¡Saludos desde el infierno! Ale y Mandy me enviaron a la hoguera por no haber subido el capítulo DOS SEMANAS ATRÁS, tal como les prometí. No contaba con la nula motivación, problemas técnicos, y lo rápido que se acaban las vacaciones :( (Excusas baratas u.u). El 6 de agosto volví a la Universidad, y desde entonces que perdí mi vida. Hoy es feriado, por lo que he podido flojear un poco y hacerme este espacio para terminar el capítulo y subirlo. Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto amigas! Espero que el final les haya compensado, aunque me imagino que no, que van a querer con más urgencia el siguiente, a mí me pasaría... En realidad mi pasa, quiero escribir el siguiente para saber lo que pasa... ajajaja Creo que está soñando... Jajaja no lo sé, surprise!<p>

Saludos a todas las hermosas lectoras que siempre están conmigo, y si estoy discriminando y existe algún varón que lee, saludos también :)

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus críticas!

PD: Si coloqué "El bueno de Snape" lo hice haciendo referencia a mi profesor de Introducción al Derecho (que es Gregory House en persona, con sarcasmo y sin bastón ni cojera), que para hablar de Herbert Hart (importante teórico del derecho) siempre dice "El bueno de Hart" Claramente Ron lo hace con muchísima más burla que mi profesor. Hart es buenito, aunque Severus también (L) Eso jiji =)

PD2: El título del capítulo está inspirado en la canción de los Beatles, de sus inicios. Desde que se me ocurrió este capítulo, tuve claro que ese sería el título. Es un buen reflejo de lo Hermione está pasando =)

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Deperate, but no hopeless

_**Capítulo XVII: Desperate but no hopeless**_

Hogwarts en silencio y el insomnio le acechaba. Era una noche oscura y fría. Solitaria. Minutos atrás había constatado que Weasley, Longbottom y Lovegood hubieran llegado bien a sus casas luego de haber estado en el Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid. No podía bajar la guardia, sabía que los Carrow seguían molestos por haber impuesto semejante castigo a quienes habían intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor, y aunque su decisión estaba respaldada por el Señor Tenebroso, estaban buscando cualquier instancia para hacer justicia con sus propias manos.

-El mismo Señor Tenebroso ordenó que no debía ser de esta forma, por lo que deberías detenerte en este mismo instante—Ordenó Severus mientras Amycus tenía de rodillas a los tres chicos.

-Debe ser una broma.

-No sé qué te hace pensar que yo podría estar para bromas. Lo hablé con el Señor Tenebroso—Apartó la vista—Minerva, Filius, tal como han escuchado, Longbottom, Lovegood y Weasley van a tener que acompañar a Hagrid tres veces a la semana en sus labores de guardabosques. Incluso a ustedes podría parecerles poca cosa, pero quizás sea una buena forma de que dejen de pensar tantas estupideces. Quizás solo necesitan aire fresco.

Ambos profesores asintieron.

-Lo que no les puedo asegurar, es que esta instancia se vuelva a repetir en caso que vuelva a surgir algún comportamiento indebido que se asemeje a éste. Creo que a los tres les quedó muy claro anoche, pero no es está demás recordarlo, ¿no es así?

Ginny, Luna y Neville asintieron imperceptiblemente.

-Pueden retirarse—Indicó Severus. McGonagall, Flitwick y Hagrid junto con los tres chicos no tardaron en abandonar el despacho, mas los hermanos Carrow permanecieron en sus lugares.

-¿Podrías explicarnos ahora qué es eso de que el Señor Tenebroso no permitió el castigo físico? Aún sigo pensando que es una muy buena broma de parte tuya.

-Quizás mi memoria esté fallando, aunque lo dudo, pero no recuerdo nunca haber dado indicios de ser una persona particularmente bromista, Carrow. ¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro? Lo hablé personalmente con el Señor Tenebroso, pero si no eres capaz de confiar en lo que yo te digo, tienes toda la libertad de ir a la Mansión Malfoy y preguntarle _si de verdad_ él prohibió el castigo físico en esta oportunidad. No sé cuál es el trato que el Señor Oscuro tiene con los niños pequeños, pero no creo que sea muy distinta a la de cualquier insignificante muggle, y viendo tu comportamiento, no veo mucha diferencia.

Los ojos de Amycus ardieron.

-¿Pero solo en esta oportunidad?—Intervino Alecto.

-La próxima vez será distinto, por supuesto. La idea del Señor Oscuro no es incitar la rebeldía. El aplicar inmediatamente castigos extremos podría tener el efecto contrario a lo que nosotros esperamos. Puede que ustedes no lo entiendan, pero yo los conozco, han sido mis alumnos desde hace seis y siete años.

Y aunque ninguno de los Carrow quiso agregar palabra, en los días posteriores a aquella reunión, se evidenció que ambos estaban mucho más pendientes de las acciones de los tres chicos. Y los tres, aunque estaban realmente dispuestos a no incitar a los Carrow ni a Snape una vez más, al menos por algún tiempo, tuvieron mucho más cuidado en todas las cosas que hacían y hablaban desde el momento que notaron que los Carrow y demás Mortífagos los vigilaban. En la primera noche que salieron con Hagrid, descubrieron a un par de Mortífagos que los siguió y que seguramente pretendía informar de las cosas que hablaban entre los cuatro. Severus por supuesto lo supo, pues él también estuvo presente en el Bosque Prohibido, pero, a diferencia del par de Mortífagos, tomó la precaución de no ser visto.

Cuando los hermanos Carrow percibieron que con Hagrid no pasaría nada que pudiera darles la oportunidad de saldar sus deseos punitivos, dejaron de espiarlos, pero siempre al regreso se encargaban de vigilar que fueran directo a sus torres, sin que se enteraran que ellos también eran vigilados por el Director.

Severus estaba en su despacho. Observaba a todos los exdirectores dormir en sus retratos, incluso a Dumbledore. Sentía que la incertidumbre en algún momento le iba a ganar, pues cada noche esperaba noticias, pero éstas nunca llegaban. Sin esperanzas se dispuso a hacer lo de siempre, creyó que esa noche iba a ser igual a las demás: Ir hacia el estante de libros personales y extraer el de cuero color carmín, hojearlo y observar sus siempre inmaculadas hojas. Pero no, esta ocasión no era igual a las anteriores. Algo había de distinto: En las primeras hojas había un extenso párrafo escrito con la letra que más añoraba y que, por la misma razón, había comenzado a observar en ensayos de Pociones y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando la soledad y la miseria lo acometían. Después de haber esperado tanto, después de haber dudado si Hermione lograría alguna vez encontrar su significado, había llegado el día. Al principio quedó asombrado con las revelaciones, porque todo parecía angustia, impaciencia, desesperanza, dolor; pero con el correr de las líneas Hermione pareció haber reencontrado las fuerzas y la esperanza. Eso lo recompuso. Sabía que ella estaba bien, que estaba viva y que sus amigos lo estaban. En realidad eso era lo que más le importaba, lo único que deseaba saber. Habían pasado semanas sin saber de ella, y la incertidumbre ya había empezado a consumirlo.

Tenía ganas de decir muchas cosas, pero solo optó por responderle algo sencillo, además, siempre debía tener cuidado de las cosas que se dijeran. Se preguntó qué habría sucedido para que ella llegara a ese punto de desesperación y búsqueda de un desahogo. Llevaban varias semanas desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra sin que alguien tuviera rastro de ellos. Probablemente en su viaje no estaban cumpliendo sus propósitos como lo imaginaron en un principio, o a lo mejor ella o a los tres habían comenzado a ser carcomidos por la inseguridad y la preocupación.

Luego de haber escrito la simple frase, estuvo varios minutos observando el cuaderno por si había alguna otra cosa escrita, pero no había nada más. Todo seguía tal cual, y la respuesta de Hermione no aparecía. No quiso sentirse abrumado o impaciente. La espera ya había acabado. Aunque sentía que quizás ella no había encontrado su significado, sino que aquel suceso era coincidencia o suerte, se levantó del escritorio y colocó el libro en su lugar y subió a su habitación para descansar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se iba a la cama con un buen pensamiento en la mente.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, el Señor Tenebroso solicitó su presencia, por lo que no tardó en aparecer en la Mansión Malfoy, solo minutos después de haber sentido la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Buenas tardes, Mi Señor—Dijo inclinándose distinguidamente.

-Severus, me alegra que no tardaras.

El hombre simplemente asintió.

-¿Has tenido noticias del chico?

-No, Mi Señor. Nadie del alumnado o los profesores han revelado información. El chisme de su estado de fugitivo es persistente, pero en cuanto a su paradero no hay nada.

-¿Qué hay de los amigos de Potter? ¿Han seguido dando problemas?

-En lo absoluto. Han estado cumpliendo su detención con Hagrid, y yo mismo puedo constatar que ni entre ellos revelan algún tipo de información, y eso que son cercanos.

-¿Qué me dices de la chica Lovegood?

-¿A qué se refiere, Mi Señor?

-Su padre tiene ese mugriento diario que se desvive defendiéndolo. Quizás él podría saber algo a través de ella, o viceversa.

-Lo dudo. Cuando conversan entre ellos respecto a Potter, lo hacen tratando de entender lo que está haciendo y dónde podría estar y es algo que hasta el momento no han sabido responder.

-Quizás es solo para despistar al mundo. ¿Podría ser que Lovegood los tenga en su casa?

-Es poco probable, pero yo mismo me aseguraré de ello.

-¿Potter es la única conexión que existe con la chica Lovegood?

-No—Respondió ocultando su pesar—El año pasado Luna Lovegood comenzó a salir con Weasley, Ronald Weasley.

-Y supongo que Weasley conoció a Lovegood padre para la Boda de su hermano.

-Es lo más probable.

-Lovegood podría ser una opción, pero no por el momento. Síguelos vigilando. Te lo encargo encarecidamente a ti, porque sé que los demás son demasiado obvios a la hora de espiar. Tú los descubriste espiándolos, pero está más que claro que ellos no te han descubierto a ti, y tiene que seguir siendo así.

-De acuerdo, Mi Señor.

-¿Qué hay de Ronald Weasley? Cuando Potter estuvo en el Ministerio tú fuiste a asegurarte que Weasley estuviera allí, pero no estaba.

-No estaba. Arthur y Molly aseguraron que lo habían visto la noche anterior en su cuarto, pero para el momento en que yo fui, él ya no estaba.

-Entonces él solo estuvo esperando. ¿Y la sangre sucia?

-Ella estuvo en todo momento con él. Según lo que podemos dilucidar, Weasley se unió después.

-Pero cuando Yaxley fue a Grimmauld's Place, encontró tres puestos en la cocina.

-Si no fue porque Kreacher tenía conocimiento que Weasley se uniría, probablemente era por Lupin. Lupin los visitaba para mantenerlos informados y para darle algún tipo de orientación sobre el Ministerio.

-Weasley tuvo una buena excusa, nada de lo que ellos hagan me impresionan, tienen a quién aprenderle. Cualquier mínimo detalle que pueda parecerte interesante, tienes que hacérmelo saber, Severus.

-Lo haré mi señor.

-Mañana podrías hacerle una amistosa visita a Xenophilius Lovegood, solo para que le asegures que su hija se encuentra en buen estado, pero que probablemente no va a ser así por mucho tiempo.

Severus asintió.

Justo cuando el atardecer había perdido la batalla con la noche, Severus arribó en Hogwarts, harto de los interminables dilemas de Voldemort y el paradero de Potter. Ya en su oficina, fue directamente hacia su librero. Se impresionaba de la ansiedad con la que se comportaba si se trataba de Hermione.

Observó el papel. Había una "S" tachada torpemente, luego el seguía lo siguiente.

"_¿Eres tú?"_

Severus tomó una pluma y pensó muy bien cómo responderle, aunque pasó todas esas semanas pensando en todos los intercambios que tendrían una vez que Hermione lo descubriera.

"_Gales 1402"_

Cerró el cuaderno y lo devolvió al estante. Bajó al Gran Salón para la cena. Debía reconocer que era un agrado entrar y solo sentir un suave siseo de las conversaciones de los alumnos y no tener que esquivar a alumnos cada dos segundos. Incluso los profesores estaban en silencio. Solo los Carrow conversaban.

-Severus, te extrañamos en la hora del té—Comentó irónicamente Alecto.

-El Señor Tenebroso me necesitaba, mis más sinceras disculpas—Contestó secamente. Minerva no pudo evitar observarlo.

Ese era un golpe bajo. Los Carrow siempre resentían que el Señor Oscuro necesitara más a Snape que a ellos dos, pues en un principio creyeron que su puesto de Director era una mera formalidad, pero con los días se dieron cuenta que no lo era. Y luego de los sucesos con los amigos de Potter, su superioridad les molestaba de sobremanera, pues quedó en evidencia que Voldemort consideraba sin mayor reserva lo que él le propusiera. De cualquier forma, Severus conocía mejor a sus alumnos que cualquier otra persona, le aclaró Voldemort a los Carrow, por lo que ellos tuvieron que contentarse con eso y no insistir más en el tema a Voldemort.

-o-

"_No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo pude demorar tanto?—_La frase le seguía a lo último que Severus había escrito_-¿Cómo estás? Cielos, te extraño mucho. No lo puedo creer, ¡no puedo parar de llorar!"_

"_Estoy bien. Necesito saber cómo estás tú. Estaba muy preocupado, no tuve la más mínima noticia de ti"_

Sonrió. Permaneció en su escritorio por lo que parecieron horas, aunque en realidad fueron minutos. Hermione estaba al pendiente

"_Estoy bien pero…l… quien usó tu traje en el baile de Slughorn se ha ido. ¿Sabes si está en casa?"_

Severus frunció el ceño. Tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió:

"_**Señorita Weasley, necesito que se presente en mi oficina a la brevedad.**_

_**Severus Snape**_"

Si Weasley se había ido, era para volver a su casa, pues probablemente no pudo soportar vivir alejado de las comodidades, por mucho que se haya convencido que su deber como amigo era estar ahí igual que siempre. Media hora después Ginny Weasley apareció en su oficina bastante preocupada.

-Señor, ¿quería verme?

-Sí, señorita Weasley, tome asiento por favor.

Ginny se sentó frente a él.

-¿Ha tenido noticias de su hermano?

-¿De Ron?

Severus asintió.

-No, ni de él ni de Harry ni Hermione.

-¿Está segura? No necesita mentirme, señorita Weasley.

-Estoy segura.

-Creo que su hermano ya no está con sus amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Según lo que me informaron, Weasley los dejó hace un par de días.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Por qué los dejó?

-No tengo más información. Tenía la leve esperanza de que usted me pudiera proveer algo más, pero veo que usted no tenía la menor idea.

-¿Está bien?

-No lo sé. Tanto su paradero como su estado son tan desconocidos como el paradero del resto.

-¿Cómo supo que se ha ido?

Severus guardó silencio mientras ella lo observaba.

-De la misma forma que supe que ellos está bien.

-Ella—Susurró la pelirroja.

Él permaneció cauto.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien, ambos están bien, pero probablemente están muy abatidos por la partida de su hermano.

-¿Dónde están?

-Eso no lo sé, y sería mejor que ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

La pelirroja asintió. Severus se contentó con su decisión, sabía que ella no insistiría demasiado en el tema, pues tenía toda la sensatez que le faltaba a su hermano. Ella permaneció unos momentos pensando.

-Ron…-Su voz pareció quebrarse.

-Tranquilícese, señorita Weasley.

-¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice sabiendo que mi hermano debe estar por ahí, expuesto?

-Es muy terco, sobrevivirá.

-¿Y si está en casa? Mi madre no podría avisarme.

-Escríbale. Yo me encargaré de que le llegue su nota sin que nadie se entere.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Ciertamente esta situación puede generarle sospechas, señorita Weasley, pero voy a pedirle que confíe. Nadie se va a enterar de esta conversación.

Severus le entregó un pergamino, pluma y tinta a Ginny para que escribiera.

"_¿No hay noticias nuevas? Por aquí nada tampoco. Responde a la brevedad, me he asegurado que nadie la vea"_

-Cuando obtenga respuesta se lo haré saber, señorita Weasley.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, profesor Snape.

Severus tomó el pergamino y se apareció a unos cuantos metros de La Madriguera. Era de noche. A lo lejos se veían un par de Mortífagos custodiando el perímetro. Envió el pergamino con un movimiento de su varita que lo hizo imperceptible a los ojos de los mortífagos, viajó por el antejardín transgrediendo toda magia impuesta por el Ministerio, se inmiscuyó bajo la puerta resguardada por los Weasley y se perdió de vista. Severus esperó mientras observaba alternadamente a los dos mortífagos. A lo que el pergamino se sellara, éste regresaría a él. Y minutos después lo hizo. Una vez dentro de su túnica, desapareció del campo y regresó a su oficina en Hogwarts.

"_No, absolutamente nada, querida. Cariños"—_Molly había respondido.

Tomó el cuaderno nuevamente y se apresuró a responder. Probablemente la espera para Hermione se había vuelto eterna.

"_No se sabe nada. Ni la familia ni su hermana. ¿Por qué se marchó?"_

"_Tuvo una discusión con cornamenta hijo"_

¿Potter y Weasley discutiendo? Eso sonaba interesante. Todavía recordaba los días en que Weasley ignoraba a su amigo porque pensaba que había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, cuando en realidad fue Barty Crouch Jr. disfrazado de Alastor Moody. De seguro no era ese tipo de pelea. Aún sin saber en qué misión andaban por Inglaterra, podía imaginar que se trataba de algo que había descompuesto totalmente a Weasley. Esperaba que no haya sido un error garrafal, que si se había marchado, era porque se veía capaz de asumir las consecuencias. Era una esperanza nunca antes concebida en su mente que surgía al notar la preocupación de Hermione, pero al pensar mejor las cosas, sabía que le preocupaba porque Weasley era su responsabilidad. No necesitaba que Dumbledore despertara para que se lo recordara.

"_Cualquier cosa que sepa te lo haré saber. Buenas noches"_

Severus cerró el cuaderno para no seguir escribiendo y abandonó su despacho. Tenía que ser mesurado para no exponerse. Si Potter o alguien en Hogwarts los descubriera, podrían en peligro a los amigos y también a él mismo, y eso, por el bien de los alumnos en Hogwarts y de Potter, Weasley y Hermione, no debía suceder. Había sido más que suficiente por un día. Sabía que ella estaba bien, pero que Weasley no estaba con ellos. Ginny Weasley también aprovechó de enterarse de las noticias. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, a pesar de ser una acción arriesgada. Apelaba a que los Carrow no sospecharían de nada, aunque las evidencias demostraban que su desconfianza superaban a su estupidez.

* * *

><p>Sé que no se merecen un capítulo tan basura para todo lo que tuvieron que esperar. Sí, me lo refriego en la cara: 9 meses. 9 MESES! lo que gesta un bebé, dios mío! No sé cómo pude ser tan miserable con ustedes, que han sido tan bellas personas y me han apoyado a pesar de todo. Gracias, solo puedo dar las gracias, y, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, pedirles disculpas.<p>

Ví un día entero de libertad y no dudé en ocuparlo para terminar el capítulo inconcluso que llevaba meses esperando. Voy a empezar con miles de pruebas y bla bla bla, así que hice bien en hacerlo hoy y no en plena época de pruebas, porque probablemente habría salido un capítulo peor que este.

Muchos cariños a todas ustedes, espero que lo disfruten. Ya se vendrán cosas más interesantes. No puro relleno como hoy... Blah, soy una vergüenza.

Gracias linduras!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape. _**


End file.
